Survivor Blood vs Water
by TJBambi93
Summary: 10 returning players will be joined by their loved ones in one of the most intense seasons yet! Which loved one duos will stay? Which ones will be broken up? One things for certain; only one can win. With Redemption Island in play, things will heat up even further. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 19 castaways to become the Sole Survivor? Rated T for language.
1. Cast List

Jeff Probst was by himself in a small office, looking through various documents involving the upcoming season of Survivor.

"It's been certainly a wild ride. 20 seasons of Survivor, and still running. At least for a little while," explained Jeff, "We've been through a lot. Blindsides, alliances, immunity idols, and fantastic players. Heck, one day even I would like to play Survivor. But for now, I'm here to host, and bring you guys a pleasant show."

Jeff laid the documents down on the table, and stood up, beginning to pace.

"This season, it'll introduce a completely new element to the series," continued Jeff, "Ten players voted in by you fans, once again, will be playing the game of Survivor for the second, third, or even fourth time. But they will have to play the game like never before, as this season they will play with their loved ones. Let's meet them, shall we?"

– – – – –

**Returning Player (R.P.):** Lady

**Loved One:** Danielle

**Series:** Lady & the Tramp

**R.P. Seasons/Finishes:** Cuties; 5th Place / Heroes vs. Villains; 6th Place

**Relationship:** Mother & Daughter

**Jeff's Assessments:** Lady is one of our most loved contestants to ever play the game. She played it emotionally yes, but she allowed the good players to stay, and the bad players to leave. I don't see her changing one bit while she's out here. But now she has another element; her beautiful daughter Danielle. Danielle is a very perky, lovable pup, and she's going to be the biggest cheerleader for her tribe. I think Lady will do her best to make sure her daughter enjoys the game, no doubt. Danielle might have trouble making the merge, but I think Lady could easily slide into a good alliance.

– – – – –

**Returning Player (R.P.):** Anise Tatlin

**Loved One:** Fon Master Ion

**Series:** Tales of the Abyss

**R.P. Seasons/Finishes:** Virmire; 10th Place / Ultimates; 17th Place

**Relationship:** Partners

**Jeff's Assessments:** We were originally cast Anise with her mother, Pamela Tatlin, but both of her parents grew ill, and she BEGGED us to let her bring Ion onto the show. Honestly, that relationship felt like it could work, so we allowed it. Anise never fails to disappoint us gameplay wise, and I bet she'll be no different. Ion will have a big uphill battle going into the game. He's not the strongest, but I do know that Ion has leadership qualities, which COULD bring help to his tribe. Ion is, however, smarter then he looks. He's young, but he has experience. They will be a duo to watch, for sure.

– – – – –

**Returning Player (R.P.):** Diddy Kong

**Loved One:** Dixie Kong

**Series:** Donkey Kong Country

**R.P. Seasons/Finishes:** Prison Island; 8th Place

**Relationship:** Dating

**Jeff's Assessments:** I felt like Diddy Kong got a bad rep in Prison Island. He didn't do a whole lot, and when he finally got started, he got shafted at the merge. Bad time to start playing for real, but I think Diddy will be ready to play, and with his determined girlfriend by his side, I think he'll be ready this time. Dixie Kong is another story. She is very athletic, like her boyfriend, and she's definitely an asset. I don't see Dixie getting ousted right away, but I do think she'll be a threat come the merge. She needs to form good alliances, or she's in for a rude awakening.

– – – – –

**Returning Player (R.P.):** Luigi

**Loved One:** Princess Daisy

**Series:** Mario Bros

**R.P. Seasons/Finishes:** Reals vs. OCs; 12th Place / Destiny Isles; 6th Place

**Relationship:** Dating

**Jeff's Assessments:** Luigi was one of the early fan favorites at the beginning of the series, and still is to this date. Being the Year of Luigi, he's definitely excited to be given his third shot at the money, and especially over the more popular Mario. Luigi is ready to play, and ready to show he's not a wimp. With him is his girlfriend, Daisy, who happens to be a princess. Daisy is nothing but a tomboy, and she doesn't fit the princess stereotype, but in my mind, that's great. Daisy will definitely be a great player to have on her tribe, and she'll definitely rack up some wins.

– – – – –

**Returning Player (R.P.):** William 'Will' Rose

**Loved One:** Katherine Baum

**Series:** N/A

**R.P. Seasons/Finishes:** Green Hill; 4th Place / All-Stars; 2nd Place / Heroes vs. Villains; 20th Place

**Relationship:** Engaged

**Jeff's Assessments:** One of the first main strategists to play the game, Will is back for his fourth, and potentially final time to make what was meant to be his finally BE his. He's definitely out for blood for two robbed losses, and an early exit on his latest season, but he's definitely got a lot to deal with on this season. His fiancée. Katherine, has been told everything she needs to know about the game, and I think she'll be ready for anything. She can tell if you are lying, and she will take you out. Her future husband has prepped her well. Question is, can they put up with the other duos?

– – – – –

**Returning Player (R.P.):** Pepper Clark

**Loved One:** Sunil Nevla

**Series:** Littlest Pet Shop

**R.P. Seasons/Finishes:** Prison Island; 2nd Place

**Relationship:** Newly Dating

**Jeff's Assessments:** Back on Prison Island, Sunil was originally Pepper's best friend, but now they are dating, and we couldn't of asked for a better chance to bring them back. Pepper especially, because love her or hate her, she's definitely a great player to watch. She'll crack jokes, and leave you laughing, and she almost won with that strategy. Thanks to training with her boyfriend, Sunil, and preparing for the physical challenges, I think Pepper is ready this time. Sunil is definitely gonna be an underdog, because he's slightly cowardly, but I know he'll step up whenever his skunkfriend needs it.

– – – – –

**Returning Player (R.P.):** Cynthia

**Loved One:** Lucian

**Series:** Pokemon

**R.P. Seasons/Finishes:** Shamouti Island; 2nd Place / Packers; 9th Place

**Relationship:** Dating

**Jeff's Assessments:** The one couple everyone is surprised to see return to the game. Cynthia is definitely a polarizing player to watch. She's mean. She's cruel. She's evil. But she's definitely great to watch, but being on a season of veteran players might be bad for her. Then again, like in Packers, she might slide by. As for Lucian, despite being her boyfriend, he has literally no back bone, and will do whatever his Queen wants. Loyal as he might be, he's definitely not playing for himself, but rather her. I really doubt Lucian can go far in this game without Cynthia.

– – – – –

**Returning Player (R.P.):** Matthew 'Matt' Farmer

**Loved One:** Dr. Christian Farmer

**Series:** N/A

**R.P. Seasons/Finishes:** Emerald Hill; 8th Place / All-Stars; 8th Place

**Relationship:** Father & Son

**Jeff's Assessments:** Farmer was one of those superfans who made VERY risky moves. One move of which was a perfectly planned purple rock manuever on All-Stars. He may not seem like much, but Farmer knows how to play the game. He's had over 15 seasons to know these players, so this time, he might steal the show. As for his father, Dr. Christian Farmer, he's definitely not the strongest loved one, but he's definitely the brightest. Christian could be a good leader as well, having served jobs as both a physician, and training to be a lawyer. This father/son pair is to be feared.

– – – – –

**Returning Player (R.P.):** Sabastian Chavez

**Loved One:** Gage Chavez

**Series:** N/A

**R.P. Seasons/Finishes:** Green Hill; 12th Place / All-Stars; 6th Place

**Relationship:** Brothers

**Jeff's Assessments:** Sabastian is one funny guy, and that's sort of the reason why we brought him back for All-Stars, to give the season more humor, because Sabastian isn't much of a player. He's definitely gonna stand out, especially with his loudmouth brother of his. Their relationship is rocky, but luckily they're good friends nowadays. Gage is someone that I wouldn't trust anywhere, frankly. He's a drug addict, and still is, kinda, and he's honest. Brutally honest. Will he win? No. Will he go far? Definitely, because Gage is a physical threat. I kinda see him ending up like... Dustin from seasons past.

– – – – –

**Returning Player (R.P.):** Queen Sindel

**Loved One:** Princess Kitana

**Series:** Mortal Kombat

**R.P. Seasons/Finishes:** Edenia; 4th Place

**Relationship:** Mother & Daughter

**Jeff's Assessments:** We didn't expect much from Sindel Day 1 of Edenia. Boy how wrong we were. Sindel surprised all of us how many Outworlders on her tribe respected her, and called her Queen. It's definitely a contrast from Cynthia's ways. But with both Queens on the tribe, I'd expect one to fall early, and I'm not betting on Sindel going first. As for her lovely daughter Kitana, she's a tough cookie. She's been trained well by other kombatants, and I think Kitana will be the toughest woman on the season, and be a threat to watch out for. All in all, watch out for these ladies.

– – – – –

Jeff smiled brightly, "Survivor Blood vs. Water will premiere soon after the upcoming Finale of Survivor Packers. Also to expect on this season is the return of Redemption Island, and the Day 1 elimination twist from Survivor Edenia. But there is so much, much more to see. Tune in for the premiere of Survivor Blood vs. Water!"


	2. Episode 1 I Ain't No Survivor Guru

Jeff Probst was seen walking along a few rocks near the beach.

"Welcome to Castaway Bay!" he called, "Castaway Bay is home to various party games, board games, and is considered one of the more exotic locations in the Mario world!"

Ten different boats were speeding along the waters from different locations. Each boat contained two people.

"For an exotic location, comes an exotic twist and season!" continued Jeff, "This season, for our 21st season ever, we will be taking returning players, and pitting them against their loved ones! We have brothers, dating couples, and even some parents and their children! It will certainly be a season to remember!"

"_Yay! I'm so happy I'm back on this island! Well, okay not exactly this island, but this game in particular!" "Anise really got excited for this game, so when her parents couldn't make it, she was really upset." "But I'm so glad you got to make it here, Fon Master! Hooray!" - Anise & Ion; **Survivor: Virmire**_

"_My dad is definitely one of the more influential people in the world! Although when I was a kid, he never let up on me being this tech geek." "Matthew knows this game inside and out, and even if I'm this old geezer in the family, I think I'll do fine. Isn't that right, son?" "We'll just have to find out, dad!" - Matt 'Farmer' & Christian ; **Survivor: Emerald Hill**_

"_Bah, last season was such a big joke. This time, I decided to bring along a little extra help to get me along in this game." "My beloved Queen truthfully is the best player to ever play... and we're here to prove it to everyone here. I'll do anything to help my Queen." "And that's why I love you the most, Lucian." - Cynthia & Lucian ; **Survivor: Packers**_

"_This year has been one big celebration, and it's specifically for me!" "Well, what did ya expect, darling? You're Mario's brother, and you get little attention! You deserve some attention. Especially from more then just me!" "I know, Daisy, I know, and I'm loving it so far." - Luigi & Daisy ; **Survivor: Reals vs. OCs**_

"_I'll be the first to admit this, but uh, who'd ever expect us to be together, huh?" "Well, I wouldn't really say that. I think our friends tried to pair us up many a time." "But I loved their suggestions, heck even the pretend wedding they threw for us before we got together. Hehe! Anyway, thanks to your help, Sunil, I think we're prepared for this season!" - Pepper & Sunil ; **Survivor: Prison Island**_

"_Ten seasons ago, I was the King. Now, I think that title has been long lost for me. But I'm coming back with a game plan, and here to help me, is my beautiful fiancée Katherine." "Will taught me everything I need to know about this game. I don't put up with any bull, and these guys better think twice about lying to me." "That's my girl!" - Will & Katherine ; **Survivor: Green Hill**_

"_My duties as Queen have usually kept me away from doing Survivor a second time. Luckily for us I happened to find the time to make it." "My mother isn't the evil Queen to me as the audience might think. She's very protective of her family and home." "You mess with Edenia or my daughter, you mess with me, and I'm not a woman to be messed with." - Sindel & Kitana ; **Survivor: Edenia**_

"_I've played very emotional games the last two times I played this game, in order to protect those I care about. Here, it won't be any different." "Please, Mom! You'll be able to vote me off when ya have to right? ...Actually, please don't remember I said that." "Don't worry, Danielle. I would never vote off my baby girl, and I won't let you get into any trouble if I can help it." - Lady & Danielle ; **Survivor: Cuties**_

"_Huh... do you mind if I call you Adrian at all during the game?" "Oh don't you dare! Everyone will know that my true name is Gage, and I'm one tough, mean mother#%$#er. You may be my little brother, but I'll mess with you, if I get the chance." "We'll see about that, Gage. Honestly, I think we'll kick some serious ass regardless." - Sabastian & Gage ; **Survivor: Green Hill**_

"_I never expected to get the call to return to the game! It's seriously an honor, and more of an honor to spend 39 days with my sweet girlfriend Dixie Kong!" "Yahoo! Seriously, I'm so excited for this game to begin! I mean, I watched Diddy two seasons ago, and he rocked!" "More like messed up, but I've learned from my mistakes, and I'm going to correct them." - Diddy & Dixie ; **Survivor: Prison Island**_

"While these ten pairs think they will be working together, they unfortunately will not," confessed Jeff, "As we will have loved ones taking on returning players, and already ten minutes into the game, we will have a huge twist! 39 days, 20 people, 1 SURVIVOR!"

**Duos: Anise & Ion, Cynthia & Lucian, Diddy & Dixie, Lady & Danielle, Luigi & Daisy, Matt 'Farmer' & Christian, Pepper & Sunil, Sabastian & Gage, Sindel & Kitana, and Will & Katherine**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All ten duos eventually arrived on some unknown beach.

"Welcome to Survivor 21... Blood vs. Water!"

Everyone cheered wildly.

"Lady, it's certainly been a long while since we've seen you here. What's it like being back for your third time?"

Lady smiled, "Survivor has been a wonderful journey for me, even if it brings out the worst in people. I'm just glad I'm allowing my daughter to have a chance."

"Indeed so. Danielle, being the youngest one out here, I'm sure that doesn't scare you at all."

Danielle shook her head. "Nuh uh! I'm ready for anything out here! I actually like being in the outdoors. I feel like my sisters don't know what they're missing!"

"Well, I'm sure we're all very excited to get started, and we're going to. Right now, we're going to compete in our very first immunity challenge."

Everyone was surprised, and got ready.

"Each duo will select one person to go into the forest behind me, and search for a hidden immunity idol. Yes, they are back in play this season, but this one is not for keeps. This is for immunity for both you and your partner, and it'll certainly come in handy in a few minutes. We'll get to that later. First player to find the idol, will earn a special advantage, along with their partner. Let's get started."

Going out to find the idol are Anise, Cynthia, Daisy, Danielle, Dixie, Kitana, Matt, Sabastian, Sunil, and Will.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All ten players raced out into the jungle, while their loved ones cheered them on. Daisy, Dixie, and Danielle were all searching in one area together, around a series of bushes. Cynthia stayed back and watched Sabastian and Sunil dig, hoping to swipe in and steal it if she saw it. Kitana was climbing up trees, looking through and inside trees.

Dixie eventually split on off away from Danielle and Daisy, and started to rapidly dig through dirt, in particularly between a triangle of trees, thinking that looked symbolic. Sunil noticed Cynthia looking over his shoulder, and he squeaked, running away to find another location. Nevertheless, Cynthia followed him, figuring that Sabastian wasn't having any luck. Anise and Matt were having zero luck whatsoever, while Will was soon in the bushes with Danielle and Daisy.

Matt and Sabastian eventually gave up, having zero luck whatsoever, but still trying to look, but not as hard as they once were. Kitana saw where Dixie was digging, and nodded to herself, hopping down off a tree to dig near her, thinking she had the right idea. Sunil eventually joined them, with Cynthia slyly watching from afar.

The idol was indeed in the area where Dixie, Kitana, and Sunil all were, and they were digging rapidly, and quickly. In the end...

…

…

…

…

...Dixie found the idol, and grabbed it, and quickly hopped up in the air when she saw Cynthia dive face first towards her. She giggled mischievously, and clambered towards Jeff.

"Dixie has it! Dixie has won the first challenge, and keeps herself and her boyfriend Diddy safe!"

Everyone clapped for Dixie, while Diddy gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Congratulations Dixie! You, and your boyfriend Diddy, are safe... for at least ten or so minutes. Because it's time to change the game up."

Everyone was confused.

"Returning players, yellow mat. Loved ones, red mat. Collect a buff once you get to your colored mat."

Everyone was shocked at the news that they would be facing off against their loved ones. Some were sad and upset, but others were excited, and looking forward to the competition on the other tribe.

"Returning players, you are the Galang tribe. Loved ones, you are the Tadhana tribe. But we just aren't done yet. Oh no, we got plenty more to do."

Everyone was confused, and then surprised when Jeff started to hand out parchments and pens.

"You guys are going to make the first votes of the game, as you will each vote off one player from your tribe, and send them out of the game."

Everyone grew very nervous, except for Dixie and Diddy, as of course they had immunity.

"Because Dixie has immunity, she and Diddy are both safe from the vote, and only this vote. Everyone else? Completely vulnerable."

"_Well, this was complete and utter crap. I was looking forward to kicking my brother's ass in the challenges, but it looks like he might be in trouble. He doesn't make good impressions that's for sure." - Sabastian_

"_I think Luigi will be safe, but I gotta worry about me right now. No sense in worrying about Luigi if I can't do anything about it. I need to think hard about this vote. Who do I not want to deal with for 39 days? That's my criteria." - Daisy_

"_Queen Cynthia... I wish I could save you right now... she's definitely not in the best position right now... she doesn't think she'll be out now, but it's Queen Cynthia here... she'll be out in a heartbeat, and that's unfair." - Lucian_

"_If this was season... I don't know... 11? Maybe I would be the person they'd vote off first, and in fact they did! But with all of these big threats standing around me? Y'know... Sindel, Cynthia, Anise..? I think I'll squeeze by this vote." - Will_

"Alright, it's time to make that vote. Find a small spot away from others... and write down the name of the person you do not want to see again."

Everyone walked off, and started writing down a name on the parchment. Most of their hearts were beating heavily.

After all twenty votes were sent to Jeff, he read them to himself, before nodding.

"Tadhana, we'll start with you. With a vote of 5-3-2..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...Ion, Tadhana has chosen to vote you off the tribe."

Ion nodded, seemingly okay with the vote, and didn't look surprised. He walked off the mat, and joined up with Jeff. Anise gave a death glare to the other tribe.

"Ion, how does it feel to be the first person voted out of Survivor?"

Ion sighed, "It's not the best feeling in the world, but I think my tribe would be better off without me, honestly speaking. I think they made the right choice, and I have to live with it."

"Anise, what are your thoughts on this?"

"It really annoys me that I couldn't save Ion from being voted off!" whined Anise, "I'll get back at them for it, Ion. Trust me!"

Ion smiled warmly at Anise.

"And Galang... in a pretty clear 9-1 vote..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...Cynthia, Galang has chosen to vote you off the tribe."

Cynthia was very angry at the thought of her tribe voting her off. Still, she walked off her tribe mat, and stood on the other side of Jeff.

"You don't look happy at all Cynthia." noted Jeff.

"Well, how can I be?" snapped Cynthia, "Galang just so happened to vote off their strongest member. Tadhana made a good choice, but with every good choice comes a bad one, and Galang made it. Expected better of returning players."

"Lucian, how hard is it to see your woman out of the game?"

Lucian frowned, wiping his long purple hair aside, "It's very sad, and now I feel alone without my dear Queen by my side. I will fight for you, my Queen!"

Cynthia gave no reaction to Lucian, just nodding.

"Well... I do have some good news. Ion, Cynthia...? You are NOT out of the game just yet. Instead... much like with Survivor Edenia, you will be sent to Redemption Island."

Ion nodded, smiling a little more. Cynthia shrugged it off, having been through a similar season. As for their loved ones, Anise clapped her hands excitedly, while Lucian fell to his knees, thanking Arceus.

"However, before I send you on your way... Anise, Lucian... how much do you value your loved ones? Is it worth giving up your spot in the game? Because, if you want, you can swap places with your loved ones, and send yourself to Redemption Island, and have your loved one take your spot on your tribe. Anise, you first."

"Please Ion! I know I'm greedy, but I'm your guardian!" demanded Anise, "If I die, I want to die knowing I saved your life!"

Ion shook his head, "I'm sorry Anise, but I want you to stay on Galang. All I'll be is a distraction for them, and probably lose them a challenge. I don't want that burden."

"But..."

Ion gave her a stern stare, "Anise, please. I want you to stay."

Anise pouted, before nodding, "Okay."

"Looks like Anise is staying on Galang. Lucian, what about yo-"

Lucian was already walking off his mat, towards Cynthia.

"...you? Well, looks like you want to give up your spot for Cynthia's, is that correct?"

Lucian nodded, "She would've wanted me to anyway. She's my Queen, and I serve her with all my heart."

"Very well then, Lucian, you are now on Redemption Island instead of Cynthia. Cynthia, you are now a member of the Tadhana tribe. Drop your buff, and come take a red one."

Cynthia smirked evilly, and gladly took her red buff, joining the Tadhana tribe. They didn't look pleased at all.

Jeff then tossed maps to Matt and Kitana.

"Galang, Tadhana, your business here is done. You guys can follow your maps to your new homes, and enjoy the next 39 days. Ion, Lucian, please make your way to Redemption Island, where you will await your first opponent. See you all later."

**Galang: Anise, Diddy, Lady, Luigi, Matt 'Farmer', Pepper, Sabastian, Sindel, and Will**

**Tadhana: Christian, Cynthia, Daisy, Danielle, Dixie, Gage, Katherine, Kitana, and Sunil**

_**Redemption Island: Ion and Lucian**_

– – – – –

Galang Day 1

As soon as the nine yellow buffed returning players arrived at their beach, Will placed his bag near the Galang flag, and raised his arms up.

"Glad to be back finally!" cheered Will, "It's been way too long, and thank God Cynthia isn't here!"

"_It's been a decade since I've played Survivor, but I've been watching every season outside of mine, and I have to say... these players have gotten better. That's for sure. I mean... Sindel and Anise are two really threatening women. We got rid of Cynthia, sure, but who's next?" - Will_

Sindel shook her head, "Truthfully a disgrace of a Queen, and it sickens me she's still in the game. Just now with all of our loved ones."

"I think Gage will smack her, honestly," shrugged Sabastian, "He's a womanizer, yeah, but Cynthia will get on his nerves. Trust me."

"Hah! Kitana won't put up with her for one second. Rest assured that my daughter will take her out in a heartbeat." smirked Sindel.

"_Kitana is the Princess of Edenia, my humble daughter to be more specific. We've ruled Edenia ever since her father died, and we've been doing a fine job ever since. I have no worries about my daughter. She's tough and she very well knows it." - Sindel_

Pepper snickered, "As if Cynthia thinks she'll control any of our loved ones. Although I'm just worried poor ol' Sunil will fall for her tricks. He's uh... bit of a coward, to put it lightly."

"Hey, who freaking cares about stupid Cynthia?" snapped Anise, walking forward, "We need to worry about us, the Galang tribe! We're going to win, right!?"

Everyone nodded, and agreed with her, going off with her to get camp set up and ready.

"_Ion may be on Redemption Island, but please! They always say the "strong" will survive Redemption Island. But it's just stupid puzzles back and forth that the physically strong will falter! Ion is more a thinker, so I think I made the right choice in staying." - Anise_

A few minutes later, everyone was out doing their own thing. Matt, Pepper, and Will tried to make a fire with Sindel's help, while Lady, Luigi, and Diddy were out getting wood to build a shelter.

Luigi placed some wood in Diddy's arms, turning to face Lady, "I must ask you... why didn't Tramp come along with you?"

"Tramp wasn't interested in playing. He didn't like all the strategy and manipulating," explained Lady, "He would've come if it was more for adventure."

"_Back home, I have four children; one son, and three daughters. I decided to bring my youngest, Danielle, along because I knew she was going to have fun no matter what the outcome, and that's what I want her to have. Fun the whole way through." - Lady_

"Hey, I came out for the adventure," replied Diddy, "But I enjoyed myself. Dixie herself also wants the adventure. It's not how you place first or last. It's about enjoying yourself, and playing the game."

Luigi nodded, "I'd say Daisy's going to be very competitive. She's definitely not a princess type, much like Mario's girlfriend. I have all my faith in her."

"_Alright, Luigi, get your head in the game. You came out here for a third and final time to show Daisy how much of a man you are! Show your brother that you are the number one, rather then number two. Yeah.. I'm definitely ready for the game. Bring it-a on!" - Luigi_

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 1

Cynthia was smirking the whole way to the Tadhana camp, watching Christian, Daisy, and Kitana guide their tribe.

"_I knew that Lucian would switch with me once Probst explained the twist. It was near perfect for me, really, and now I'm with newbies. They will allow me to be Queen, and take them through this game." - Cynthia_

As soon as the nine red buffed players arrived at camp, they started to hug and cheer, greeting everyone. Cynthia, however, was not interested, and spoke up.

"Listen, mortals," she called, "I am your beloved Queen Cynthia, and as long as you bow before me, I will take you far into this game!"

Gage immediately gave her the finger, "Oh $#%# that #$%#. You ain't gettin' nothing!"

"_We lost two pathetic guys... and got an even more pathetic woman who lives in her own fantasy world. Listen, I ain't no Survivor guru, but I know who the $%#$ this woman is." - Gage_

Christian shook his head, "That won't be working with us, Cynthia, and you should know that. We may be new to the game, but your stunts aren't going to work. Not with me, especially."

"In fact, you're the first one getting voted off if we ever lose!" declared Kitana.

Cynthia smirked evilly, walking up to Kitana, "Hmm... just as worthless as your mother."

Kitana shoved her away, "You don't even know my mother!"

"All I do know is that she is a failure at this game, and I've already mastered this game by making it to the end. She never did, now did she?" laughed Cynthia, sinisterly.

"_Cynthia's not going to rule this camp the way she did before. I won't allow it, and I believe the rest of the loved ones know the same deal. There's little she can do to hurt us, so I'm not concerned. If we ever throw a challenge, she'll be gone immediately back to her boy toy." - Kitana_

"Now now," spoke up Christian, clearing his throat, "It's only Day 1, yes? The sun is shining for now, and we need to get camp started. Cynthia, please, let's just keep things civil?"

Cynthia rolled her eyes, and wandered off into the jungle, "Whatever." Christian shrugged, and he and the rest of the tribe went to work on camp.

"_Cynthia is never going to fit in with that attitude of hers. But... we made our team stronger by voting off Ion, and then losing Lucian afterwards. Cynthia is herself good at challenges. Depending on how she does, it could be worth keeping her around for challenges. Rest assured though, she won't last long." - Christian_

So soon the eight loved ones were hard at work. Christian, Gage, Katherine, Kitana, and Sunil were busy with the shelter, while Daisy, Danielle, and Dixie were tying together palm fronds for the roof.

"So I gotta ask, ladies," asked Daisy, "Who'd y'all vote for?"

"Gage. I'm sorry, but he creeps me out on first glance." shrugged Dixie.

Danielle blinked, "Wait, seriously? That's what I did!"

"_Gage just looked very mean to me. I know he looked strong, but he's just not someone I wanna trust, y'know? But now we got Cynthia, and boy, is our tribe in trouble or what? At least my Mom doesn't have to deal with her!" - Danielle_

Daisy giggled, "Three in the same, it seems. But now there's someone even worse then Gage, and that's Cynthia, the self righteous Queen. God she's so annoying!"

"_Why is it that so many Queens are just straight up evil?! I mean, I'm a princess, and my mother is one of the nicest queens I know! Maybe Cynthia and Sindel had rough childhoods or something like that." (shrugs) "I dunno, all I know is that Cynthia is so screwed." - Daisy_

Dixie bit her lower lip, "Umm... is it wrong if I say I wanna throw a challenge just to vote her off?"

"Nahh, it's not wrong," giggled Danielle, "But I'm not throwing any challenges! I wanna impress my Mom, and I'm sure you both want to impress your boyfriends! We need to show them that we're tough, right?"

Both Dixie and Daisy nodded, smiling happily.

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 1

Both Ion and Lucian were sitting in the shelter, looking out at the pitch black sky, watching waves as well.

"That didn't seem like a big choice for you," noted Ion, "Are you worried about Cynthia?"

"Well what do you expect? I'm her loyal love and slave. If I didn't do it then, she would've asked." replied Lucian.

"_Queen Cynthia is my love, my lust, my soul. Everything I do is completely in her honor. I would fall on the sword for her, and in fact I've already done it... twice! She's really good at the game, but she catches very unlucky breaks, is all." - Lucian_

Ion nodded, "I see. Well, I just hope Anise doesn't get into too much trouble on her tribe. But I didn't want her here, because I knew she wouldn't get very far on Redemption Island."

"_If there's one thing I know about Redemption Island, it's that no matter what, brains beats brawn by a long mile. I'm nothing special in the strength department, and I can get sick easily. But Anise and my other allies tell me that I'm a smart thinker, so I think I'll be able to beat Lucian in any puzzle." - Ion_

Ion stood up, and looked around the island, arms behind his back, "Hmm... do you think we're not dueling until a third person shows up?"

Lucian nodded, "Seems to be that way. There was no note that there was a duel tomorrow."

Ion nodded in reply to Lucian, before going back into the shelter, and laying down.

– – – – –

Tadhana Night 1

The tribe was sound asleep in their newly built shelter. Cynthia was the only one not in with them, as she was sleeping in the forest, much like last season in the beginning.

"_Last season, I got help, and I think I'll be getting help once again, but... it doesn't seem to be looking that way just yet. Well then, if that's how they want to treat their precious Queen, then they will soon learn their lesson!" - Cynthia_

Cynthia slowly sneaked into camp, watching the others sleep. She then took two of the three bags of rice they got in the beginning, and poured all of the rice into the fire, which they got without flint thanks to Kitana.

After she poured out all the rice, she took the only other bag of rice, and took it into the jungle, keeping it for herself.

"_They will beg for my leadership. They will want me to show them the way to victory. Without food in their bellies, they cannot compete, and will look to me for guidance" - Cynthia_

– – – – –

Galang Day 2

It was an early morning for the Galang tribe. Matt looked outside of the shelter, and yawned to himself, slowly walking out.

"_In Survivor, I've stepped out of challenges for cheeseburgers. I've made a fantastic purple rock maneuver. I think I've defined myself to be this Survivor fanboy. In the real world, I'm a geek, no kidding, right? But with my dad on the other tribe, this might be a little more difficult then I thought it'd be." - Matt_

He took a seat on a log near the fire. Just like Tadhana, they also had fire, thanks to Luigi's fireballs. Diddy and Luigi were sitting nearby, eating rice.

"Where is everyone today..?" asked Matt, still a little tired.

Luigi shrugged, "Well, I know Sindel, Pepper, and Lady went out for fruit.. and Sabastian and Will are in the boat setting fish traps. Anise is still sleeping in the shelter, as were you until you woke up."

Matt nodded, "True enough."

"_I don't know who I'd want out first should we lose the first challenge. I don't want to think about it either, because it could very well be me! The best bet would be Anise, as she's not helpful around camp, and her loved one is on Redemption Island, but there hasn't been much talk." - Luigi_

Diddy shook his head, "I didn't sleep much last night. I just can't help but wonder what Cynthia's doing to Tadhana right now. I swear if she hurts Dixie..."

Luigi shivered, "I'm just glad she's not on our tribe... even Sindel's been calm so far."

"Sindel's going to be help in challenges," replied Matt, "But I think we need to worry about Will and Sabastian."

"_Even if Cynthia was here on this tribe, I would be more concerned about the duo of Will and Sabastian. Last time I played, they were responsible for my elimination, and of course, I need to take them out. I need to strike first this time around, instead of being blindly loyal." - Matt_

"I know exactly what you mean," nodded Luigi, "Thick as thieves those two.. not to mention Sabastian's tougher looking brother."

"See, I don't know what they're planning yet, but I think it could be against me. I'm not the strongest, so they could make that argument and send me home first." worried Matt.

"Well don't worry about that, Farmer," smiled Diddy, reassuring him, "I have no intentions of voting you out first."

"_I don't think Farmer is the weakest link. Right now, it's probably between Pepper and Anise for who's the weakest, but Pepper has been boasting she's trained lately, and she was doing yoga on the beach early this morning. We'll have to see to believe, y'know?" - Diddy_

Meanwhile, out in the boat, Will and Sabastian were talking about the game, while Sabastian set up various fish traps.

"Listen, I know it puts a huge target on our backs," explained Will, "But the thing is, we have no options. Even if we weren't together, they would suspect of being together anyway. Besides, we got far in All-Stars despite the big target."

Sabastian nodded, "Oh yeah, that's true. But Will, just trust me, dude, we gotta get the numbers. There ain't no Curtis or Kevin around out here."

"_Last season, Heroes vs. Villains, I went in completely unprepared, and got voted out first as a result. Out here, I think I can get myself in a good spot if I play my cards right. Sabastian is on my side. Katherine, if she survives, will be on my side. If we can make a few more friends, we're set." - Will_

"I think Pepper's pretty chill, ya know?" noted Sabastian, "I think we've had some great conversations, and I can trust her."

Will shrugged, "If Pepper's shows weakness, she's out early, guaranteed, but we'll see what happens. Gahh... you know..? I think we might need Sindel. Just a thought."

"You always come up with the crazy ideas..." groaned Sabastian.

"_I don't tend to like strong willed women, especially in the game of Survivor. Sindel has proven to be a strong willed woman, and that worries me just a little bit. If I get her on my side, and I still end up going early, I'll regret voting Cynthia out." - Will_

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 2

Cynthia was finished doing most of her sabotaging of the morning, having burned all but one bag of the rice, and burying all of the fishing traps. Her only thing left was the boat, but she decided to wait until they had flint. She was soon in the jungle in her own make shift shelter, resting for the day.

Sunil was the first to wake up at the loved ones camp, and went to go grab Kitana's fan blade to start a fire.

"_Survivor is definitely one of the hardest things to do in this world. I mean, you have to wake up early in the mornings, and I am definitely no morning mongoose. You can definitely ask Pepper about that." - Sunil_

Kitana left her fan blades for anyone to use, in the case the fire went out. When Sunil went to go get them, not only did he realize they were gone, but so were the rice bags. Sunil eventually went into freak out mode.

"It's happening! Eeek!" screamed Sunil, pacing back and forth in a little bit of a panic mode. This eventually woke everyone up.

Kitana spoke up angrily, "What is the matter with you, you little vermin!? Waking us up like that?"

Sunil pointed to where the fan blades and the rice once were, and everyone was shocked. Kitana was even more pissed off then before.

"_This morning, Sunil woke us all up in a frenzy, screaming and hollering. At first, I thought he was having a heart attack, but then I realize our stuff was missing. There's only one person we can put the blame on for all this." - Kitana_

Christian and Dixie searched around the camp, but of course, didn't see anything. Christian then looked down at the fire, and saw a few bits of unburnt rice laying there in the dirt.

"Of course," he muttered, before calling everyone over, "Everyone, it looks like we have a saboteur in the tribe."

"Well who else could it be?" shouted Kitana, "It's obvious Cynthia did it!"

"_Thanks to Cynthia, we have absolutely no food, and we will be slowly but surely grow weaker by the day. Not a great start to a game such as Survivor. I just hope Cynthia has a good reason for burning our rice. Knowing her, I doubt it." - Christian_

"Calm down Kitana," soothed Dixie, "Let's just go and see Cynthia about it. Perhaps she'll have an explanation."

"Let's just skip the explanation, and go to kicking her ass!" growled Gage.

"_Damn it! Without food in our bellies, we're definitely going to start to fall apart! We already have weaker players like Danielle, Sunil, and Christian who are weak to begin with, but now we're all going to be weak because of scum like her!" - Gage_

A few minutes later, Gage, Kitana, and Christian all walked into the jungle, and found Cynthia laying on her makeshift bed.

"What did you do with our food, you little bitch!?" shouted Gage.

Cynthia laughed evilly, "Seems like it grew legs, and walked away. Or even committed suicide. After all, it was a message... a message that meant that you should be bowing before me."

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" replied Kitana, crossing her arms, "Well you aren't. We will be defeated in the immunity challenge, and you will the one going home."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that..." snickered Cynthia.

"_I'm glad Jeff Probst revealed to us that the hidden immunity idol is back in play. It'll definitely be out in the woods, and I'll be spending day and night to find it. I know I'm definitely their target, but if I can scare them..." (laughs evilly) "This won't be as hard as I thought." - Cynthia_

"What? You think Probst will rig it so that you stay?" growled Gage.

Cynthia shook her head, "No, because one, Probst doesn't stoop that low, and two, there are idols out here, and I already have it."

All three of them were shocked, and grew nervous.

"Then show it!" shouted Gage.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "Do you think I'm an idiot, mortal? If I show it to you, what are the odds that one of you would steal it from me?"

Before Gage could retaliate, Christian spoke up, "Listen, Cynthia, please, sabotaging the tribe is not the best idea. You're in this to win, right? You aren't doing yourself any favors."

Cynthia shrugged, before waving him off, "Whatever. Begone with you all. If you don't want my help, suffer all you wish."

With that said, Kitana, Christian, and Gage all left the jungle, with Gage still ticked off.

"_Cynthia won't listen to reason, so she'll have to learn the hard way. But at the same time, if she does have that idol... any one of us could be going home, so it might be beneficial to vote someone else off so that her idol ends up being a waste." - Christian_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, three members from each tribe will race out into the ocean and over a set of two obstacles to your tribe colored boat. Once there, one tribe member will dive down, and release the boat, untying a series of knots. Once it's free, you will paddle the boat back to shore, and deliver a chest, which is on board the boat, to three other members of your tribe. Inside the chest are puzzle pieces in the shape of a ship's wheel. First tribe to complete the puzzle, and spin the wheel to raise the tribe flag, win immunity and reward."

Jeff pulled out flint from his pocket.

"Some of you may have fire, but like I always say on Survivor, flint can never be voted off the island. It stays with you permanently Win immunity, you win this. Let's get started."

Galang

Swimmers: Diddy, Luigi, and Will

Puzzle: Lady, Matt, and Sindel

Tadhana

Swimmers: Daisy, Dixie, and Kitana

Puzzle: Christian, Katherine, and Sunil

"Survivors ready? GO!"

The six swimmers dove out into the ocean, and started to swim over towards the boats. The two obstacles in their path were one, a wall climb, and two, a climb up a steep ramp. Tadhana took an early lead, with their swimmers being stronger and faster then Galang's swimmers. Cynthia's efforts hadn't paid off just yet, it seems.

Diddy was the most athletic swimmer on the Galang tribe, and he was leading the charge for the tribe, clambering up the wall, and helping Luigi and Will over the wall, while Dixie had a little difficulty pulling Kitana up the wall. Nevertheless, the two tribes were soon even again, with Dixie slowing Tadhana down a little at the wall.

Luigi was quickly getting worn out from all the extra swimming, haven't not done this in quite a long while. Both Diddy and Will helped him through the challenge, but it caused Tadhana to get their lead back. Eventually, Daisy, Dixie, and Kitana were at the boat, and Kitana swam underwater to untie the knots keeping the boat there.

With Galang really starting to slow down, Tadhana paddled their way towards the beach, with Daisy being the main voice in the paddling, encouraging them to not give up. Eventually, Tadhana arrived at shore, and Christian, Sunil, and Katherine started work on the puzzle.

The Tadhana puzzle people needed some time to figure out what they needed to do, and during that time, Galang arrived at their boat, and Diddy untied the knots down beneath, and they started to paddle to shore to make up for lost time.

With Christian's strong leadership at the puzzle, Galang's weaker swim team was just not enough to help win the challenge.

Katherine placed in the final piece, and along with Sunil spun the completed wheel to raise their flag.

"TADHANA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Tadhana hugged and cheered.

"Great work today, Tadhana! You worked well as a team, and you just showed your loved ones how great you really are. Sadly, Galang, bad news. Tribal council tonight, and one of you will be voted off first, and sent to Redemption Island to face off against Ion and Lucian. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 3

The tribe returned from the challenge, feeling both happy and sad at the same time. Only Cynthia showed no emotion, walking back into the jungle.

"_Give them a few more days. They will be withering away, wanting my forgiveness, and wanting my leadership. You will see how badly they need their Queen." - Cynthia_

No one paid much notice to Cynthia, as Danielle spoke up, "Would you guys consider this a bittersweet victory?"

Daisy nodded, "Duh, of course. Man, I think Luigi really messed up today. I saw him today, and he struggled."

"_It's only Day 3, and if you are not pulling your weight in challenges, I think you won't last long. Luigi, sadly, didn't do very well, and I hate to say that. I really hope he'll find a way to stick it in!" - Daisy_

Gage scoffed, "Please! I say, screw immunity, let's just go to tribal council, save our loved ones, and vote that bitch off!"

"I think that would be a terrible idea, Gage. We must keep our morale high, after all." replied Sunil, crossing his arms.

Christian nodded, "Yes. I'm with Sunil on this one. Gage, I think we shall wait until we actually lose a challenge. After all, she might have that hidden idol, and one of us go home. It's a perfect set up."

"_We've proven so far that Cynthia's methods of weakening us are futile. However, it's only Day 3, but give us three... five... eight more days? We will start to weaken, unless we find something to eat." - Christian_

– – – – –

Galang Day 3

The tribe returned to camp, and everyone was a little down about losing.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about the challenge today," sighed Luigi, "If it's my time to go, I accept it, and don't worry about me going to Tadhana. I'll stay and fight."

Diddy patted Luigi's back, "It's no one's fault, really. Did you see our girlfriends today? They were just amazing, weren't they?"

"Them and my daughter, especially," smirked Sindel, crossing her arms, "Kitana has been trained for these sort of competitions, anyway. We may be veterans, but our loved ones are just as good as we are."

"_Kitana is one strong woman, and who could expect otherwise, being the princess of Edenia, a true warrior? I and many others have trained her to be a skilled, combative ninja. Win or lose, I know my daughter will be safe for many days out here." - Sindel_

Will was listening in on the conversation, whistling softly, nodding along.

"_Last time I played, I was the first one out, and I'm determined to keep my name off the parchment tonight. I don't want to work with Sindel, but she's definitely a strong asset, and a bigger threat. You gotta keep those guys around so that the target stays off of you. Definitely something I failed to see in all three seasons." - Will_

Matt, Anise, Luigi, and Diddy were sitting around the fire, cooking rice for the night. Matt looked over his shoulder, and saw a glimpse of Will and Sindel walking off into the jungle. He grew a little worried.

"Something on your mind, Farmer?" asked Anise, wondering what he was looking at.

"It's just.. I'm a little worried that Will will be throwing my name up for elimination. Our history isn't very great," sighed Matt, "And he currently talking to Sindel as we speak. Probably Sabastian as well."

"_Right now, I need to save my own skin, because I'm sure Will might be gunning for me. After all, I'm not the strongest, not the best in challenges, and I'm opposition for him. There's plenty reasons for him to gun for me." - Matt_

"Well it's a given that Will and Sabastian are connected at the hip," replied Diddy, "Maybe their loved ones as well, which is something to consider. But it's too easy... maybe they aren't the ones we should vote for tonight..."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Anise, curiously.

"We vote for Sindel tonight. If what Farmer saw is true, then she might be working with Will's team. Plus, she's a tough woman, and she could do the honorable thing, and take Cynthia out for us when Tadhana votes her off." explained Diddy.

"_Right now, Ion and Lucian are the only two players on Redemption Island. They don't seem that strong from my point of view. However, should Sindel go there, I think she'd do very well, and with Cynthia counting her days, we need her out ASAP. Plus, we could potentially weaken Tadhana, and get Kitana to swap with her." - Diddy_

Both Matt and Luigi nodded, with Luigi saying, "I'd be down with that, but I'm worried voting off Sindel would be a mistake. I still think that... well... nevermind. Yeah, Sindel tonight."

As the boys shook hands, Anise didn't like the plan to oust Sindel.

"_As intimidating as Sindel is, I don't want Ion's chances to lower! Who knows what Sindel or Kitana are capable of out there on Redemption Island? I know it's mostly puzzles, but what if an endurance challenge comes along? Ion might not be strong enough to outlast them." - Anise_

Meanwhile, Will and Sindel were talking in the forest. Joining them were Sabastian and Pepper, discussing the future.

"Listen," explained Will, "I think it's a no brainer for us to work together. We have the right team of brains, brawn, and social skills. Trust can be an issue dealt with throughout the game."

Sabastian nodded, "Yeah, but," He turned to Sindel, "I'm not calling you Queen Sindel. I'm not a servant of yours, just saying."

Sindel shrugged, "I could care less. The honorary title is nice, but not needed for everything you say."

"_Will made an alliance with myself, Pepper, and Sindel, and I think we will work out very well together. I'm worried about Pepper being a liability, but she hasn't gotten a chance yet, so give her time. I'm patient about these things." - Sabastian_

Pepper hopped up onto Sabastian's shoulder, carrying a mango in her tail, "So uh, any idea on who we're voting first? Are we basing it on who's weak or... something else?" She took a bite out of the mango.

"Luigi might've sucked today, but to be fair," replied Will, "I think we would've lost no matter what. Tonight... I want Farmer to go. I just don't trust him whatsoever. I could care less if his dad swaps with him, I just want him out of here."

"_If Farmer goes to Redemption Island tonight, my mind can rest at ease. I know that he might be coming after me tonight, and I need to make a move on him. It's not like Galang would be screwed without Farmer. So I'm not concerned whatsoever." - Will_

"I'm good with that idea," nodded Sindel, "But what about a fifth vote? We're not exactly majority, you know?"

Will nodded, "I know I know, jeez, I'm getting to it. I say we tell Anise what we're doing. She knows she's not in a good spot being a weak player, so she'll hopefully vote with us to keep herself safe."

All four of them shook hands, and went their separate ways.

"_I'm feeling quite great with this alliance! It ain't no Bad Girls Syndicate, but it'll do for now! Ya got Will, leading us. You got Sabastian, the sidekick, and you got Sindel, the queen. I guess you can consider me the fourth wheel of the bunch. But I'm not useless to them." - Pepper_

A few minutes later, before tribal council started, Pepper was talking with Anise and Lady. She was the one to ask Anise about voting Matt.

"Well, that's a much better choice then Sindel!" remarked Anise, "And yeah, I know that's who Matt, Luigi, and Diddy all want out! I was right there!"

Lady shook her head, "I don't think Sindel is the right choice, either Anise. As much as I think Matt is a good person to keep around, it needs to be done to keep Galang strong."

"_Pepper told me and Anise that there was a plan to vote Matt out, and I think it was a good idea. But there is a part of me that wanted to go with what Luigi and the rest said about voting Sindel off. The weaker we are, the chances of Danielle staying are higher. But I... haven't made a decision yet." - Lady_

"So are you girls in or not," asked Pepper, "After all, we gotta head to tribal council soon."

Both Anise and Lady agreed with Pepper, and shook her paw. Anise, though, was still thinking about the vote.

"_I mean, yeah, Cynthia being gone would be excellent! But I don't want to worry about Ion on Redemption Island. So... uggghhh! This vote is so hard! The first vote can always be hard, depending on how you wanna play the game. I wanna play it straight to the point, and for Ion's sake. So that's how I'll vote. Who can Ion beat?" - Anise_

– – – – –

The Galang tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you. With of course, a slight exception this season, with Redemption Island."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"So we had a very exciting, and maybe emotional start to this season, and it's been an interesting first three days. Luigi, you came into this game, ready to play with Daisy, and then boom, you're on separate tribes. Today, you lost to her at the immunity challenge. Thoughts?" asked Jeff.

"Daisy is an amazing swimmer, so uh, I'll say that much. I failed today, and I apologized to the tribe, and that's all I can do at this point." replied Luigi.

"Sindel, your daughter, Kitana, did just as well if not better in the immunity challenge. Do you think you'll be a threat simply because of your daughter?" asked Jeff.

Sindel nodded.

"Of course! I'm already entering this game with a target on my back, so it's going to be all the more difficult for me to get through this game. I played Edenia with no knowledge of how to play the game, and now that I do, it'll be interesting to see what I've learned." replied Sindel.

"Lady, you played this game with Eevee, who is now a very happy Flareon. You shared a mother daughter relationship out here, so do you think this game will be easier or harder with your real daughter, Danielle, here?" asked Jeff.

"A lot harder, Jeff. Eevee was vulnerable and not the healthiest one out there, so I took on a mother role. Danielle is my blood, my heart, and my soul, as are all my children." replied Lady.

"Pepper, what does the vote tonight bring us? Will it be based off who's loved one is on the other tribe? Or will it be keeping the tribe strong?" asked Jeff.

"It's a mixed blessing really. I want the tribe to be strong, but if we start winning, our loved ones will be put in danger. I don't want to play it like this, but we have to, and we're each preparing for the inevitable when our loved ones get voted off." replied Pepper.

"Sabastian, if it's you tonight, do you think your brother will save you?" asked Jeff.

Sabastian shook his head.

"Oh hell no! Gage'll be like... 'Bro, you gotta fight to stay! I ain't saving your ass!'. We love eachother, but we're not going to save eachother, because it's not our battle." replied Sabastian.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Anise, you're up."

– – –

Anise's Vote: So sorry! I gotta play this for Ion! (?)

Diddy's Vote: Nothing personal, but if you go, you could defeat Cynthia when she comes. (Sindel)

Matt's Vote: I hope this isn't a big mistake... (Sindel)

Sindel's Vote: A pity you could not have lasted longer. (Matt)

Will's Vote: Sorry bud, but I know you are never going to be on my side, so it has to end. (Matt)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sindel. (She raised an eyebrow.)

…

Farmer. One vote Farmer, one vote Sindel. (He had a bored expression on his face.)

…

…

Farmer. Two votes Farmer, one vote Sindel.

…

Farmer. Three votes Farmer, one vote Sindel. (Matt shook his head, looking at Will.)

…

…

Sindel. Two votes Sindel, three votes Farmer.

…

Sindel. Tied three votes Sindel, three votes Farmer. (Sindel wasn't too pleased.)

…

…

Farmer. Four votes Farmer, three votes Sindel. (Anise twiddled her thumbs.)

…

…

First person voted out of Survivor Blood vs. Water, Matt Farmer. That's five, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Matt sighed to himself, "Good game guys. I wish you luck." He gave them a small nod before giving his torch up.

"Farmer, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to get back in this game, grab your torch, and head off to Redemption Island. Good luck."

Matt nodded, grabbing his torch, and leaving the area with no more words.

"Congratulations, you all survived the first vote, but I know it won't be the last. After all, with Redemption Island in play, anything can happen, and who knows. Maybe Farmer will find himself back in the game? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 3

Matt arrived at the Redemption Island camp, seeing Ion and Lucian sitting around the fire.

"Make way for the third evictee!" laughed Matt, setting his torch to the side.

Ion shook Matt's hand, "It's unfortunate to see you here, Matt. But I'm glad Anise is safe."

"She went along with Will's plan," shrugged Matt, "He's definitely running the show right now."

Lucian brushed his hair aside, "What a pity. He has to go up against a tribe lead by Cynthia, and I know very well she's leading Tadhana to victory."

Matt and Ion ignored Lucian, and began to talk about random things.

"_It's sad to be the first one out of the game, really. I wanted to go so far into this game! I was eighth place both times I played, and I come so close to the money, but it's just not in my favor now. Redemption Island is just another chance to prove myself." - Matt_

VOTE

Matt – Anise, Sindel, Will, Sabastian, Pepper, and Lady

Sindel – Luigi, Matt, and Diddy

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Our Own Royal Flush

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_10 duos arrived on the shores of Castaway Bay, ready to play the game of Survivor! These duos consisted of one returning player, and their loved one!_

_Already in the first few minutes of the game, the castaways needed to find the hidden immunity idol, which could keep them and their partner safe from elimination. In a close battle between Dixie, Kitana, Sunil, and Cynthia, Dixie found the immunity idol first, and kept herself and her boyfriend Diddy safe!_

_Then the castaways were forced to vote off one of their own, and send them out of the game. Tadhana chose Ion, seeing him as the weakest, while Galang gladly sent Cynthia out. But both Ion and Cynthia weren't out of the game just yet, as Redemption Island awaited them, and another big twist. Anise and Lucian were given the chance to swap out, and take their loved one's spot on Redemption Island. While Ion told Anise to stay behind, Lucian quickly swapped himself out with Cynthia, placing Cynthia on Tadhana._

_At the new Galang tribe, there was a lot of peace, and a lot of strategizing for the future. Farmer felt vulnerable about being the first to go, as he knew Will and Sabastian, who voted him out in All-Stars, might be gunning for him. He made an alliance with Luigi and Diddy, while Will and Sabastian rekindled their alliance, and planned to bring in Sindel and Pepper._

_At the new Tadhana tribe, conflict already arose when Cynthia wanted to be Queen once again. Despite being on a tribe of all newbies, these newbies weren't falling for her tricks, and ignored her. However, this only turned from bad to worse when Cynthia burned two bags of rice, and stole the other bag, and Kitana's fan blades, preventing them from making fire. Without food. Christian worried that his tribe would fall._

_But at the immunity challenge, Kitana, Daisy, and Dixie managed to pull out a victory for their tribe, beating Galang's swimmers, and awarding their tribe immunity and flint._

_Tadhana felt great about the victory, but knew that one of their loved ones would be voted off. Gage considered giving up immunity to go to tribal council, but Christian and Kitana decided against it, wanting to keep momentum._

_Before tribal council, Will formed his new alliance of four; him, Sabastian, Sindel, and Pepper, and immediately targeted Farmer, not wanting to trust him. Their fifth vote would come from Anise, they hoped, believing she would do anything to stay, knowing she was a weak player. Anise had been part of a discussion to vote off Sindel, and potentially weaken Tadhana and Kitana. Anise, worried about Ion, wanted to prevent that._

_At tribal council, Will's plan went into fruition, as Farmer found himself to be the first person voted out of Survivor Blood vs. Water. He will have to compete in a duel against Ion and Lucian, in hopes of returning to the game. 20 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Galang: Anise, Diddy, Lady, Luigi, Pepper, Sabastian, Sindel, and Will**

**Tadhana: Christian, Cynthia, Daisy, Danielle, Dixie, Gage, Katherine, Kitana, and Sunil**

_**Redemption Island: Ion, Lucian, and Matt 'Farmer'**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 3

Matt arrived at Redemption Island, a little roughed up about the vote, but he was overall fine.

"_It sucks to be the first one out, technically. But I'm still in the game, and I'll fight my way through Redemption Island if I have to. I feel bad to let my father down, though. I didn't plan to go so early. Guess the tribe had other plans." - Matt_

Ion was the only one at the fire, as Lucian was out by the beach, looking outward. Ion overheard Matt's footsteps, and turned around, "Hmm..? Oh, hello there!"

Matt waved lazily at him, "Sucks to be here, but glad I have some company. Where's the other guy?"

"Oh... he's been sitting by the beach, muttering. I think he misses Cynthia." shrugged Ion.

"_Lucian's been talking about Cynthia non stop the last few nights, and it's been a little overbearing at times. I'm beginning to wonder if Lucian regrets switching with Cynthia, and putting her with the loved ones." - Ion_

Lucian, still at the beach, brushed some of his hair out of the way, quietly muttering to himself.

"_I promised my beloved Queen that I will not ever fail her. I want to make something of myself while I am out here, and to show her that I am worth all her love and will! I will win Redemption Island, and help my Queen win this game." - Lucian_

– – – – –

Galang Day 4

The tribe returned from tribal council, and there wasn't much to say.

"Well, I'm glad he's gone," shrugged Sabastian, "He's a good kid, yeah, but just not meant for this game, in all regards."

"_Farmer thinks he's good at this game, but he's really not. I mean, back in All-Stars he almost put my game in danger by trying to get the purple rock to take out Anthony. It worked, yeah, but I could've went that night. Very risky player, but a bad one." - Sabastian_

Sindel set her torch aside, and turned to face the others, "I want to hear some honest answers. Who wrote my name down, besides Farmer?"

Both Diddy and Luigi raised their hands, with Diddy saying, "It was Farmer's idea, and we thought that would be good, to keep our loved ones safe. I'm sorry."

"_I don't think I'm in as much danger as Luigi is, so I gotta make it obvious that I'm going to play an honest game, and hopefully make it a littler bit farther into the competition. Luigi's not the strongest, so his days are numbered, but if I don't do something, so will mine." - Diddy_

"Nothing to worry about. But I'd keep my eye out, if I were you two." noted Sindel, a little sinisterly.

As they were talking, Will took Sabastian out into the jungle, to discuss a new plan.

"I've been thinking this whole thing out as I was sleeping last night," explained Will, "I don't think this will keep us safe, but it could help keep Pepper and Sindel loyal."

Sabastian shrugged, "Just as long as it's not as crazy as Ben Tan's ideas." He then laughed out loud.

"Here's the thing. I want you to keep close to Pepper, okay? I'll stay close to Sindel, and make it seem like you and I are not partners. We're still an alliance of four, but we need to keep those two loyal. Pepper needs to believe you are closest to her, and Sindel needs to believe I'm closest to her." explained Will.

"_Sabastian is my number one ally, but I want Sindel and Pepper to feel a part of the alliance just as much. If they feel outcasted by us, they'll flip, so we need them to think they are our closest allies, and that Sabastian and I are not working close together this season. If this works, you might as well hand me the money right now." (laughs) "I sound so cocky right now... I think I'm going to blow it before I know it." - Will_

"I don't know Will," sighed Sabastian, "We're already on the same tribe together, third time in a row, so... I think no matter what, we will be targets."

Will shook his head, "I could care less about what Lady thinks, or what Anise thinks, or what Luigi or Diddy think. I just want Pepper and Sindel to think otherwise."

"_Will is trying to play the best game he could. That's what he wanted to do if he ever came back for a fourth season. So far, I honestly think he's over thinking his strategy. I'll go along with it, but I already know it'll fail." - Sabastian_

Meanwhile, Anise, Pepper, and Lady were talking about what might be going on at Tadhana.

"Hah! Sunil's probably frightened of Cynthia," laughed Pepper, "I love him, but he's a little scaredy mongoose."

"Danielle's a tough pup," replied Lady, "But I just hope that being the youngest doesn't make her an easy target for Cynthia to pick on, you know..?"

"_I'm always worried about Danielle ever since the game started. After all, Cynthia is on the other tribe, and it makes it harder for me to protect her. Danielle can definitely hold her own, but she can break down if she's driven past the point of no return. That's my biggest fear." - Lady_

Anise gobbled a big bite of rice, nodding her head, "Don't worry ladies! Cynthia will be gone the minute Tadhana loses, and without Farmer hogging us down, we'll win for sure!"

Pepper giggled softly, "You got that right!"

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 4

Danielle, Sunil, and Christian were all laying down in the shelter. Still, it was Day 4, and no one had eaten anything since the very start. Luckily, they had flint, which gave them fire and water, but that was it.

"Ughhh... I feel so weak," complained Sunil, "I don't feel like doing anything ever again."

Danielle nodded, sighing, "We need something todaaaaay... which... hey... could be today! Didn't Daisy and Kitana go out to find coconuts and mangoes?"

"I believe so," nodded Christian, "I just hope Cynthia hasn't stolen them all."

"_I knew the effects would be kicking in now. Danielle, Sunil, and myself are starting to feel rather weak. I'm sure Katherine and Dixie will be next up if we don't get any food. Cynthia put us in a bad spot so early on, and it's just sickening." - Christian_

A few minutes later, Daisy and Kitana returned with a huge amount of cheering from Danielle and Sunil. In their bags were several mangoes and coconuts.

"We tried to get as many as we could. I wouldn't worry about rationing them," explained Kitana, "Unless Cynthia steals those, there's plenty."

All eight loved ones were soon sitting around the shelter, enjoying the spoils of Daisy and Kitana's search.

"_Cynthia's been awfully quiet the last few days. She didn't steal our flint, which surprises me, so something is striking me as odd. Perhaps she really does have that idol, or just wasting her time in the woods to make it seem like she's already found it." - Kitana_

Suddenly Gage spoke up, "Oh $#%#, did the flint get stolen last night? I forgot to put it in my pocket."

Daisy shook her head, "Nope! Cynthia doesn't have it. How else do you think we got fire, dummy?"

"Ohh... right," chuckled Gage nervously, "But why? Isn't she being Miss Saboteur right now?"

"Apparently not... but it also worries me." noted Christian.

"_Cynthia claims she found the hidden immunity idol, but part of me thinks it's a bluff to get us to vote someone else off instead of her. While it would be tempting to make the team stronger by voting someone weak off, Cynthia is hurting morale, and that's no good. So.. it comes to drastic measures." - Christian_

"I swear if Cynthia finds the idol, I will have a heart attack. Believe me, her stealing our rice still hasn't left my mind." said Sunil.

Christian shook his head, "That won't be happening, because we need to throw Cynthia some decoys."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Katherine, a little confused.

"We need to send three of us to go bow before Cynthia," explained Christian, "If you can gain her trust... do what she says... perhaps she'll get careless. Plus, it could bring her into our camp... and probably unite the tribe. The idea here is to make sure she doesn't find the idol.. and to make her feel like she has power."

Gage crossed his arms, "It's so risky, Dr. Farmer! She'll obviously see right past it! She's not a dumbass!"

"But she's also desperate," noted Christian, "Think about it. She knows she's dead in the water... so if she gets slaves, she'll feel more comfortable."

"_I don't really like the plan Christian has in the making. He's been trying his best to find a way to keep Cynthia, as he wants 'the tribe to be a strong one, and Cynthia's strong'. I don't really believe anything he's selling right now. For all we know, he's a true slave for Cynthia." - Katherine_

"But... who's going to be brave enough to do it?" asked Sunil.

"Three of the weaker players would do the trick," replied Christian, "She won't take Kitana, myself, or Gage for sure. So... Danielle, Dixie, and... Sunil? Could you three do it?"

Danielle nodded, yipping in cheerful reply. Sunil groaned, as he didn't want to do it, while Dixie shrugged, kinda annoyed.

"_I don't know if Christian really thinks I'm a weak player or just saying that because I'm small like Sunil and Dani. Truthfully, he's wrong, because I'm a very talented monkey, and I've won the first challenge, and helped win the second one, so there's no way I'm weak." - Dixie_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 3 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Galang chose Anise, Luigi, and Pepper, and Tadhana chose Cynthia, Christian, and Kitana.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Ion, Lucian, and Matt walked out into the duel arena. Christian shook his head, a little upset seeing his son voted off.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Your loved ones, along with Luigi, Pepper, and Kitana, have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_I actually would like to see this duel take place, ya know? None of them are threats at this point, so whoever goes home doesn't really effect anyone in the game. Well, besides, you know... the loved ones." - Pepper_

"_I hope Lucian loses this duel, only so that Cynthia is weakened. Without Lucian, she's as good as gone. If he doesn't, I just hope Christian's plan works it's magic." - Kitana_

"Christian, what are your thoughts on seeing your son out here on Redemption Island?"

Christian shook his head, "I'm disappointed. Not in him, but in the Galang tribe. They took out a very smart player, which could be a threat to them... but also good in puzzles."

"Well, Christian, this could be your chance to save your son, and give him another chance. Same goes for you as well, Anise. As you all know, from Day 1, each duo has one chance to swap spots on Redemption Island if a loved one is voted off. Since Cynthia and Lucian have already swapped, Cynthia cannot swap out again. So Anise, what's your choice?"

Anise looked down at Ion, "Can you do the duel?"

Ion looked at what the challenge was going to be, and then to Lucian and Matt, before nodding, "I'll be fine, Anise. Do not worry about me." He gave her a thumbs up. Anise smiled warmly, and shook her head at Jeff.

"Anise won't be swapping. What about you, Christian?"

He also shook his head, "I'm sorry, Matthew. But if you take my spot on Tadhana, you won't enjoy it here. We're in a state of chaos, and I rather you stay here. You'll thank me later."

Matt frowned, but then nodded, knowing full well he was referring to Cynthia.

"Okay then. This is it. One shot to stay in the game. The two winners stay and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: you will use a long pole to maneuver a wooden spool through a metal rod tube structure. Once you've moved the spool through the tube, you'll place it on top of the structure, and do the same with another spool. If you bump the spool into any of the walls in the tube, you'll cause the structure to shake, possibly knocking off some spools, causing you to start over. First two players to get all ten spools to stack and stay, stay alive in the game. Loser is out of the game for good. In addition, first place gets a special reward, which we'll get into later. Let's get started."

"_I will not fail Anise here. She could've easily taken my spot here, and won this duel for me, but I chose to accept my fate. There's no turning back for me." - Ion_

"_Queen Cynthia, I will return to the game, and I will bring you to the end to award you with the million dollars, I promise you! Ion and Farmer will fall!" - Lucian_

"_I'm the only veteran on Redemption Island, so this could be a cakewalk, but I shouldn't get too cocky. Not when there's a million dollars on the line. I don't want to embarrass my dad." - Matt_

All three duelists got situated and ready for the challenge to begin.

"Survivors ready? Begin."

Ion, Lucian, and Matt got ready, using their poles to guide their first stool through the tube. Matt was slightly clumsy, Ion being very careful, and Lucian being careful as well, albeit a little slow.

Each one had their own strategies getting through the duel. So far, Matt's plan was doing the best, while Lucian's was doing the worst. Cynthia wasn't quite happy, while Kitana, Anise, Pepper, and Luigi were smiling at how bad Lucian was doing. Christian was focused on his son, giving him small pointers.

A few minutes later, several stools had been placed on top. Matt had six, Ion had five, and Lucian had three. Unfortunately for Matt, his stack seemed to be very wobbly, while Ion's and Lucian's were straight. Nevertheless, Matt was going through this quickly. Cynthia noticed this, and got an idea.

"Give up now, Farmer!" taunted Cynthia, "There's no way you'll last on Redemption Island in the long run. Why bother?"

"Don't listen to her, Matthew. Just focus." ordered Christian.

Cynthia ignored Christian, turning to Ion, "And you as well Ion! There's a reason why your tribe voted you off first. How pathetic..."

Anise growled, pointing at Cynthia, "Shut up you old hag! Ion's the best person in the world! He'll kick your Queen ass any day!"

Cynthia simply laughed, seeing her threats as childish. Ion didn't seem affected by Cynthia's words, while Matt clenched his teeth.

Another time lapse. Matt was now guiding his tenth and final spool through the tube. Ion was on his ninth, and Lucian was on his sixth. Matt was gaining more and more confidence as he slid the spool through the tube.

Eventually...

…

…

…

...as he pulled the spool of the tube, Matt accidently bumped it a little too hard against the edge of the exit, causing four of his spools to fall off. Matt groaned loudly, while Cynthia laughed evilly. Christian sighed.

Now Matt was behind Lucian, and only now did Cynthia start giving Lucian some praise, which of course made Lucian's engine start to speed up.

Ion was close to being done, as he was guiding his tenth and final spool through the tube. In the end...

…

…

…

"Done." stated Ion.

"ION STAYS ALIVE! It's down to Lucian and Farmer for the second spot! Who will it be?"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Ion. Both Lucian and Matt were working as fast and as careful as they could. Soon... it was all over...

…

…

…

"There we... go!" shouted Lucian, placing the final spool seconds before Matt did.

"IN A SPLIT SECOND! LUCIAN STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped for Lucian, being nice. Christian walked down from his seat, and gave his son a firm hug.

"Congratulations, Ion, Lucian. You both stay alive and fight to see another day in this game. Farmer, sadly for you, this game is over for you. Eighth place twice, but now last place. You can take your buff off, throw it in the fire, and head on home."

Matt nodded, sliding his yellow buff off from around his neck, and tossed it in the fire. He gave a thumbs up to Christian before leaving.

"Before you return to your camps, we have something to deal with, regarding Ion's reward."

– – – – –

**Matt's Final Words**

"Blast! Getting voted off first from my tribe AND getting eliminated first from Redemption Island were not on my to-do list! But, oh well, it just wasn't meant to be this time. I believe my dad is a tough old man, and I'm sure he'll do fine without me helping him. Good luck, and lie well!"

– – – – –

"Ion, since you came in first place today, you have earned a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol. However, it's not for you to keep. Out of the six visitors who came, which one will get the clue?"

Ion didn't take long to choose, "Anise. She'll need all the help in this game, so I'll help her while I can."

Jeff nodded, and walked up Galang's steps to hand Anise the clue.

"What you do with the clue is up to you, Anise. Both tribes can head back to camp, and await the next immunity challenge. Ion, Lucian, head back to your camp, and await your next opponent. See you all later."

– – – – –

Galang Day 5

As soon as the tribe returned from the duel, Anise spoke up.

"Okay, so like, listen!" she said, clearing her throat, "I feel like this clue puts a huge target on my back, so I'm gonna share it with all of you! Is that okay?"

Luigi shrugged, "It's your clue, Anise. I would love to hear it, though." Diddy, Pepper, and Sabastian nodded at his words, looking at Anise.

Anise nodded, and started to read the clue to the rest of the Galang tribe. But there was just one thing that was wrong with it... and it was...

"_I lied! Heehee! They don't need to really know where the idol is! Only I do! However, I do want to have at least a few people in on the clue just so that we can work together to find it. Better me finding it when Sindel or Will!" - Anise_

"And... that's it for now." finished Anise, putting the clue back in her pocket.

"Just... a little vague," shrugged Sabastian, "But come on, it usually is the first time around."

Anise ignored him, "Well, I'm off to get some fruit, and that's not a lie! Girls, wanna come with me?"

Both Pepper and Lady nodded, while Sindel didn't come. She was too busy tending to fire. Anise smirked, walking into the forest with Lady and Pepper.

"_I could care less what Anise's clue says. At the moment, I have no need for the hidden immunity idol. I have Will, Sabastian, and Pepper by my side. And all this clue will do is hurt Anise more then me. After all, she has the real thing. Who knows what she didn't tell us." - Sindel_

As soon as they were far away from camp, Anise took the clue back out, and handed it to Pepper, "I want you two to know what the real clue says. Listen, I don't trust Will whatsoever. I want him to be thrown off course."

Pepper read the clue quickly, and handed it to Lady, "Right, so, that was all just for show? Listen, I trust you Anise, but why us?"

"Well I want to get another female alliance going! You were in an awesome one, Pepper!" smiled Anise, "We can run this show once Will and Sindel are gone!"

"...Another female alliance..?" sighed Pepper, "Nothing wrong with that, but it's kinda becoming a thing lately."

"_Anise shared the clue with Lady and myself, and offered a female alliance with us. I'm already in an alliance with Will, Sindel, and Sabastian, and of course, who does Anise want out? Exactly. See, I'm in a tight jam, so I just gotta get the right peanut butter for this..." (giggles nervously) "Get it...? Because peanut butter and jam..? Ehhh... that was a bad one." - Pepper_

"I wouldn't mind this trio," replied Lady, "I'll be loyal to you girls as long as you're loyal to me. Even though I'm sure our loved ones come first?"

Anise nodded, shaking Lady's and Pepper's paws, "Oh of course! I'm not betraying Ion for this! We'll just bring in him, Danielle, and Sunil. Fair?"

Both Pepper and Lady nodded, smiling.

Meanwhile, Sindel and Will were sitting down in the shelter, watching the fire burn.

"Amazing work," noted Will, eating some rice, "They teach you a lot in Edenia?"

"Of course!" smirked Sindel, "Both my daughter and myself were trained well by the best kombatants Edenia has ever seen."

"_Sindel is going to be tough competition down the road, but I don't need to worry about that. If she's winning everything, then that makes her a bigger target, leaving me in the clear." - Will_

Will smirked, and nodded, "Well, listen. We could make ourselves the King and Queen of the Galang tribe. King of Green Hill siding with the Queen of Edenia. We could be our own Royal Flush."

"Nothing I would like better," smirked Sindel, "But lets keep those titles discreet. The term Queen in this game has been tainted by Cynthia. That little bitch."

Will nodded, eating more of his rice.

"_Even if I'm working with Will, I'm still keeping my eye on him. I've watched his seasons after I came off Edenia, and I know how much of a snake he can be. If I'm going to work with him, I need to have my eyes open at all times." - Sindel_

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 5

While Christian, Cynthia, and Kitana were away watching the Redemption Island duel, Dixie, Danielle, and Sunil were busy preparing for the plan. With help from Gage, they were able to construct a throne for Cynthia. Also, while Gage was there, he managed to steal Kitana's fan blades back, but couldn't find anything else she stole.

"So... explain why we are doing this again?" asked Sunil, still nervous.

Danielle giggled, and wrapped an arm around Sunil, "Relax Sunil! We're just doing this to give Cynthia a sense of power, and trick her into not looking for that idol thingy."

"_Both Dixie and Danielle seem up to the task of building Cynthia's throne, and being her 'pretend slaves' as Danielle puts it. I just don't want to subject myself to this cruelty!" (slaps himself, before taking a deep breath) "Okay... calm down Sunil. Remember what Pepper told you before the game started, 'Make a stand for yourself'. It's only for a little while, right? How bad can it possibly get?" - Sunil_

Dixie was looking out for her, before gasping, and turning to face Sunil and Danielle, "She's coming, faces into the dirt now!"

Danielle immediately dropped her face down, while Sunil sighed, dropping his face down. Dixie followed suit soon enough.

"_We're going to look like complete morons with our faces in the dirt, but if this helps distract Cynthia, then please let this be over in a few days. I can't stand to be acting like this any longer then I have to." - Dixie_

When Cynthia returned to her camp, she was surprised to see the three players with their faces in the dirt. She then saw her throne, and cautiously took a seat in it. When nothing happened, she laughed out loud.

"So finally," she snickered, "Some of you mortals finally decided that you were going to be too weak to continue?"

Dixie lifted her head up from the dirt, "We've been hard at work ever since you left, your Majesty. We worked hard in hopes you'd give us some hope in this game. We cannot afford to go far like this."

"_So it seems like three little runts decided to become my slaves, in hopes of getting nourished, and getting far in this game. I will say I would've preferred better slaves... but I've had weak ones before, so I don't care in the slightest who it is." - Cynthia_

Danielle was the next to poke her head up, "Perhaps you'd like to move out of this dark forest, and come into camp to begin your empire?"

"Yes... that would be very nice." smirked Cynthia, clasping her hands together like the evil Queen she was, "Hmm... Senel was it...?"

"Sunil." replied Sunil.

"Whatever. I'll just call you slave from now on. I want you to carry me to the other camp. Make it snappy. As for you two... since one of you found the first idol back on Day 1... go out and search for the real one out here, if you will. I'll be constructing a fake one until then." commanded Cynthia.

Both Danielle and Dixie nodded, bowing before Cynthia, before running out into the jungle. Sunil rubbed his hands together, and started to push Cynthia's throne, being way too weak to actually carry it. Eventually, Cynthia just made him stop, and decided to wait until later to go into camp.

As the girls ran out into the jungle, Danielle spoke up, "Well, we know one thing..."

"...Cynthia doesn't have the idol. Which is great. Plus... not that she needs to know..." smirked Dixie, taking off her pink cap, showing the first idol of the game inside. She then snickered, high fiving Danielle.

"_After Jeff let us go on Day 1, I smuggled the idol I found into my hat, just for safe keeping. I know it's not an official one, but if I ever landed into trouble... I could easily just whip it out, and scare the others. For now... well... it might have a new owner soon." - Dixie_

Meanwhile, Christian was sitting in the shelter, watching everyone else back at camp do their thing.

"_With my son gone, I'm pretty much by myself. I mean, I haven't made an official alliance with anyone yet, mainly because of the drama involving Cynthia. But if you look closely, you can see various pairs forming. Daisy and Kitana get along great, with their similar backgrounds as princesses. Gage and Katherine have a small bond, having known eachother before in real life. Once Cynthia goes, I'm going to try and see if I can break some of those duos apart." - Christian_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Tadhana."

Sunil did so.

"For today's challenge, three members from each tribe will be rolling a barrel from post to post. Inside the barrel will be another tribe member. That tribe member will be responsible for untying bags of sandbags from each post. Once you have all three bags, one of the three rollers will toss those sandbags into each hole. First tribe to finish, wins reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed fishing gear, and a kit.

"Fish is a key resource out here on Survivor. Without fish, you're left with nothing but fruit and rice, and that's boring. Winning tribe can add some protein into their diet. Let's get started."

Galang

Rollers: Sindel, Will, Luigi

Inside Barrel: Diddy

Sandbags: Will

Tadhana

Rollers: Kitana, Daisy, Cynthia

Inside Barrel: Dixie

Sandbags: Daisy

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes got off to a fast start. Galang took an early lead, with Luigi and Sindel really pushing it for Galang, as Luigi wanted to prove himself.

Diddy got out of the barrel, and started to untie the first bag of sandbags. Around the same time, Tadhana arrived at the first post with them, and Dixie went to work. Boyfriend against girlfriend, in a shot for immunity.

Diddy quickly made short work of the knots, and clambered back into the barrel, with Galang moving quickly through the competition. Dixie struggled just a little, feeling a little too frantic and nervous.

Eventually, Dixie got the knot undone, getting the first bag for Tadhana. Tadhana really needed to pick up the pace, with Kitana and Daisy working as best they could, with Cynthia tagging along with them begrudgingly. Diddy already had the second bag of sandbags for Galang, and Galang increased their lead.

Galang already made it to their third and final post, with Diddy quickly getting to work. Not to be outdone, once Tadhana made it to their second post, Dixie went straight to work as well, untying the knots. Both kongs got it done around the same time. Now it was up to Will to finish it off for Galang with the sandbag toss.

Tadhana knew it was all or nothing now. As Will immediately made two perfect tosses and goals, and was preparing for the third and final goal, Tadhana made it to the final post, with Dixie working as hard as she could.

Even as Daisy got ready to do the final part of the challenge, Will had beat her to it.

"WILL DOES IT IN! GALANG WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Galang hugged and cheered.

"Great job Galang! Today, you bounced back from a poor challenge, and succeeded in winning your first challenge. You've won fishing gear, and you should be eating well tonight. Enjoy! Tadhana, your first tribal council is tonight, where one of you will be voted off, and sent to Redemption Island. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 6

As the tribe returned from the challenge, instead of being sad, most were happy, as they knew Cynthia was dead in the water.

"_Ahh... usually I'd be pissed about losing immunity, but... nah! Cynthia dug her own grave, and she'll be back with her pathetic boy toy on Redemption Island where she should've stayed! At least there's no chances of a blindside tonight. That $%#% won't happen until she's gone." - Gage_

As Cynthia, Dixie, Danielle, and Sunil walked into the jungle to talk, Christian turned to Katherine, Kitana, and Daisy.

"We're set on the plan tonight, right?" explained Christian, "Cynthia tonight, and we'll be free of her. She'll be tough on Redemption Island, but I think she won't last long."

Daisy nodded, wrapping her arms around Katherine and Kitana, "You bet! Day 6 already, and she's still here? Give me a break! At least tonight we'll be rid of her for last!"

"_Cynthia was such a waste of a space here on Tadhana! I mean, she stole all of our food, and is basically threatening us! Hopefully Dixie, Dani, and Sunil keep her away from getting an idol." - Daisy_

"I don't know... something tells me that Cynthia is going to see right past it," shrugged Katherine, "I'm probably worrying about nothing, but... yeah. Just a little suspicious."

Christian shrugged as well, "We'll never know until it happens, but I think she'll be blinded by the thought of having slaves. I... just hope they don't blow it."

"_The only way our plan can fail is if one of those three make a mistake, and cause Cynthia's alarms to go off in her head. She's not an idiot, but I think we can outsmart her." - Christian_

Deep in the jungle, Cynthia was sitting in her throne, watching her three 'slaves' bow before her. She smirked evilly, before speaking up.

"Alright. 30 minutes is good enough. After all, we have a lot to do tonight as it is," explained Cynthia, "If you three do not do anything in the next few hours, your Queen will be going home for sure. Dixie. Danielle. Did you two find the idol?"

Dixie nodded quickly, taking off her cap, "Yeppers! Took about maybe an hour, but we sure found it!" Inside the cap was the idol she smuggled from Day 1. Cynthia picked it up and examined it.

"An hour you said..?" questioned Cynthia. Dixie nodded.

"_Oh God... I really hope she falls for it... if she doesn't, all hell will rain down on us. I mean, it looks like a real idol, but... oh crap! What if Jeff says it IS a real idol! Damn it! I might've screwed up! Or... maybe I'm just... freaking out over nothing." - Dixie_

Cynthia's expression did not change, and instead she placed it in her pocket, "Thank you, slaves. Now please. Back to bowing will you? I need to go do something."

All three of them sighed, and placed their faces back in the dirt, with Sunil letting out a whimper of displeasure.

Cynthia smirked evilly, going towards the Tadhana camp. Luckily for her, no one was there, as they were out getting wood, fruit, or fishing with a spear Kitana and Christian made with the knife. She quickly grabbed one of their bags, and walked off with it.

"_There's no way Dixie Kong could've found the idol that fast. The one she found Day 1 was obviously in a closed in area. Out here... it could be anywhere. Clearly looks like the real thing, but I'm not so sure of it. To be on the safe side... I'm going to stir up a little chaos." - Cynthia_

Cynthia went over to where she hid the sole rice bag. Using the bag she grabbed from camp, she filled it up with some of the rice, and then returned to camp, placing the bag back where it was, leaving a very small trail of rice leading to it.

"_Gage is going to have a very nasty surprise coming to him, no doubt. Tonight, it's between him or Kitana, and I think trying to throw blame onto Gage would be easier then throwing blame onto Kitana. Besides... I never did tell them I stole the rice in the first place, now did I?" - Cynthia_

Cynthia returned to her throne, and awaited for the chaos. Back at camp, Kitana returned from fishing, a little distraught about catching nothing.

Kitana placed the makeshift spear by the shelter, and decided to rest within the shelter. As she was rearranging the bamboo flooring, she noticed Gage's bag full of rice.

"Hmm... what's all this?" she asked no one in particular.

"_After a very stressful time fishing, and nothing caught, I walked back into camp to relax, waiting for tribal council. As I was rearranging the shelter floor, I noticed Gage's bag looked awfully... white inside. I looked inside... and there's a bunch of rice in there. Whether or not Cynthia is involved, doesn't matter. Gage has rice, and he's been holding out on us." - Kitana_

Around this time, Gage returned from the jungle, eating a mango. He raised an eyebrow, seeing Kitana looking through his bag, "Nothing in that bag for you, babe. Leave it alone."

"Oh? And why is that," asked Kitana, sternly, "Could it because... you were the true culprit?!"

Gage blinked, before Kitana showed him the bag full of rice. Gage dropped the mango, and spluttered out, "W-wait! What... that's... huh... I mean... WHAT?! Cynthia $#%#ing stole our food! Not me!"

"Then why is your bag full of rice?" shouted Kitana, dropping the bag back in the shelter.

"_Oh, so when the rice magically reappears, where does it go? RIGHT INTO MY $#%#ING BAG! WHAT THE $#%%?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF GAME? I mean... yeah, but... I'M NOW BEING BLAMED FOR THE RICE BEING STOLEN!" - Gage_

In order to settle this, Kitana called for a tribe meeting to discuss what happened. Everyone, including Sunil, Danielle, and Dixie, sat around the shelter. Cynthia, of course, didn't attend. She was just smirking from her throne.

Daisy was really upset, "Really Gage? I mean, really? So... we've been blaming Cynthia for this crap, when it reality it's you?"

Gage shook his head, "Look, I didn't steal the rice! Maybe Cynthia's trying to frame me! Kitana, she stole your fan blades, did she not?!"

"Then how did you know where they were?" remarked Kitana, crossing her arms.

Gage rolled his eyes, "Well, it took some time to find them, ya know!"

"_This is just ridiculous! Tonight was meant to be a simple night, where we'd vote Cynthia off, and never have to see that bitch ever again. But NOW, I feel like the target has moved onto me, because I've been 'holding back on them'. $#%# that!" - Gage_

Christian shook his head, "I... I don't know what to think. Personally, Kitana, I think Gage could very well be working with Cynthia, and hasn't told us anything."

"Really Dr. Farmer? Even you!?" shouted Gage, extremely upset now.

"Calm down, Gage, it's just a suggestion. Not sure if it's true or not." replied Christian.

"_I'm still voting for Cynthia tonight, but I think this whole revelation might've changed some votes for sure. Gage could be Cynthia's real slave... or he's truthfully the one who burned and stole the rice. I don't remember Cynthia ever saying she specifically did it. But it seemed like she knew about it.." - Christian_

Gage sighed, and turned to look at Sunil, Dixie, and Danielle, "Well, what do you three have to say?"

Danielle shook her head, not saying anything, while Dixie crossed her arms, "Whatever happened.., my head just hurts thinking about it. I mean... Cynthia... I just don't know!"

"I think Gage could be innocent in all this, but at the same time this seems like a big distraction for Cynthia." explained Sunil.

"_Cynthia walked away from us while we were bowing, and when she came back, this all happened. Clearly she wants the attention off of her, and onto Gage. She also thinks I'm stupid, which I'm not. Nervous yes, but not stupid." - Sunil_

Many people were talking about the vote, and many people were unsure about what they were doing. Cynthia felt proud of the way things went.

"_Fantastic, if I may say so myself. Gage has attention on him, and hopefully tonight, he'll be voted out, and sent to Redemption Island. If I go home, I always have Redemption Island to fall back on, and that is certainly not a hard task at all." - Cynthia_

– – – – –

The Tadhana tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab one and dip it in the fire. Fire represents your life in this game. If your torch is gone, so are you. With of course, a slight exception this season, with Redemption Island."

Everyone did so, and then sat down.

"Here we are at tribal council, and I'm sure after 6 days out here, things are getting interesting. Daisy, what has camp life been like?" asked Jeff.

"It's been kickass, to say the least! I mean, Cynthia separates herself from the group, and lives in the forest, with the addition of three slaves. But in the end they're four, and the rest of us are five." replied Daisy.

"Kitana, who are Cynthia's slaves right now?" asked Jeff.

"Danielle. Dixie Kong. And Sunil. They are our weakest members, and clearly since they know they're on the chopping block, Cynthia is surely someone to go to. I would never work with her myself, honestly." replied Kitana.

"Danielle, what is it like being her slave?" asked Jeff.

"Very easy! I mean, I'm kinda used to having my nose in the dirt, being a dog, but it's not all that hard bowing before her. But it's hard being mean sometimes. Not to mention all the chaos Cynthia creates." replied Danielle.

"Katherine, what kind of chaos is Danielle talking about?" asked Jeff.

"Well, right before we left for tribal council, Kitana announced that she had seen rice smuggled into Gage's bag. Back around Day 1, two bags of our rice were burned up, and apparently, Gage has the third, but... it's hard to tell if it's him or Cynthia." replied Katherine.

"Kathy, I love you, but that's bull," replied Gage, "I never stole rice from this tribe. Cynthia is very well creating drama, and as Sunil said, it's a distraction! We gotta vote this bitch out!"

Cynthia glared at him, before glaring at Sunil for almost throwing her plan off.

"Sunil, you're one of Cynthia's slaves, and you're passing this off as something she's doing, and it's not to be blamed on Gage?" asked Jeff.

"I didn't specifically say that." replied Sunil.

Gage rolled his eyes, "Of course you did! $#%#ing wimp."

Sunil didn't reply.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Christian, you're up."

– – –

Christian's Vote: Tonight, regardless who stole the rice, I think it's a smart move to get you out. (Cynthia)

Cynthia's Vote: Too bad. So sad. Nice job digging your own grave, mortal. (Gage)

Daisy's Vote: I gotta play my way. Buh bye! (?)

Gage's Vote: BITCH! (Cynthia)

Kitana's Vote: Doesn't matter who leaves. If you go tonight, Cynthia goes the next, and vice versa. (Gage)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Cynthia was tempted to stand up, but she stayed still.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Cynthia.

…

Cynthia. Two votes Cynthia. (She shrugged.)

…

Cynthia. Three votes Cynthia.

…

…

Gage. One vote Gage, three votes Cynthia. (He shook his head.)

…

Gage. Two votes Gage, three votes Cynthia.

…

Gage. We're tied, three votes Gage, three votes Cynthia. (Christian looked around the tribe.)

…

…

…

Gage. That's four votes Gage, three votes Cynthia. (He raised up a middle finger.)

…

…

…

Cynthia. We're tied, four votes Cynthia, four votes Gage, one vote left. (Everyone was nervous.)

Second person voted out of Survivor Blood vs. Water...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Cynthia. That's five, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Cynthia didn't make a remark as she grabbed her torch, "Stay strong slaves. Or should I say bad luck. Dixie, if that idol was fake..." She grabbed the idol, and tossed it into the fire, "It is now." She then placed her torch in front of Jeff.

"Cynthia, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"But you will have a chance to get back in this game, grab your torch, and head off to Redemption Island. Good luck."

"Good. You fools made the wrong decision. I'll be back before you know it." She sneered, before leaving the area.

"What a crazy, crazy tribal council. A lot went down tonight, but in the end, Cynthia is back where she started, and she's got to fight her way back. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 6

Ion was laying down in the shelter, but was soon woken up by Lucian, who was already upset at seeing Cynthia arrive at Redemption Island.

"How dare those idiots!" shouted Lucian, "How dare they vote you, the lovely Queen Cynthia, off!"

Cynthia shook her head, still annoyed, "I even had some slaves... what slaves they were. Giving me some stupid idol within 'an hour'. No clues even."

"You're going to dominate in the duels, my Queen," bowed Lucian, "Trust me. I'll fall on the sword for you."

Cynthia smirked, "I know Lucian... I know."

"_I could care less who voted with me against Gage, all I know is that my slaves were truly on my side. Dixie giving me a phony idol... Sunil trying to throw my plan off. Danielle, I don't know what she's doing here. Redemption Island will be a cake walk. I'll show my true strength here, and Ion... I hope you're ready for me." - Cynthia_

VOTES

Cynthia – Gage, Dixie, Katherine, Christian, and Daisy

Gage – Cynthia, Kitana, Danielle, and Sunil

There was of course no way Cynthia was going to survive this season, but with Redemption Island in the way... will she plow through it? We'll see. Also, I apologize if this episode was kinda unsatisfying, but I tried my best to rise the drama levels, so I hope you like!

Also, keep an eye on my Survivor Singapore page on my wikia. Every episode uploaded of this season, I will update the cast list with two more players. Right now Flaky and Trevor Phillips are the first two confirmed castaways. Check it out later tonight for two more!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 Nimble Little Skunk

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Sindel gave a fair warning to Luigi and Diddy about their spots in the tribe, after they had voted against her at the previous tribal council. Meanwhile, Will came up with a plan to keep Sindel's and Pepper's loyalty to the alliance, by trying to keep himself and Sabastian separate. Sabastian found this to be a dumb idea, but kept his opinions to himself._

_At Tadhana, with coconuts and mangoes to keep themselves fed, the loved ones were getting tired of Cynthia's supposed stealing and burning of their rice. Christian, not to be outdone, devised a plan to get Cynthia distracted, by making decoy slaves. Danielle, Dixie, and Sunil were the ones chosen to distract Cynthia. But both Dixie and Katherine were suspicious of Christian's idea._

_At the Redemption Island duel, both Anise and Christian kept their loved ones on Redemption Island, and Farmer blew his own chances of reentering the game after he made a slight mistake. Ion came in first, and gave a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol to his partner Anise._

_At the Galang camp, Anise read the clue outloud, but was lying about the whole thing, just hoping to keep the tribe, specifically Sindel and Will, off track. She then shared the real clue with Lady and Pepper, devising a plan to eliminate those two. Aligned with those two players, Pepper was once again caught in the middle._

_Back at Tadhana, Cynthia was amazed to find out she had gotten slaves, and as of now, seemed to fall for Christian's ploy. She sent out Dixie and Danielle to find the immunity idol for her, thus revealing she didn't really have it. However, Dixie had a plan to trick Cynthia and make her look very stupid, showing Danielle the idol from Day 1._

_At the immunity challenge, Tadhana fell behind, thus allowing Galang to win their first immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, Cynthia was shown the idol by Dixie, but was soon beginning to learn that she might be being played for a fool. In order to save herself, knowing she didn't specifically say she stole the rice, she filled up Gage's bag with some of the rice. When Kitana found out, a tribe meeting was discussed in order to figure out who truly was the thief. Cynthia's ruse made enough drama to get a few players to consider changing their votes._

_At tribal council, the fights continued, but Gage ended up being spared, as Cynthia was voted off the Tadhana tribe, burning the Day 1 idol in the process, showing them she was not fooled. She then heads to Redemption Island to win herself back into the game. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Galang: Anise, Diddy, Lady, Luigi, Pepper, Sabastian, Sindel, and Will**

**Tadhana: Christian, Daisy, Danielle, Dixie, Gage, Katherine, Kitana, and Sunil**

_**Redemption Island: Cynthia, Ion, and Lucian**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 6

Cynthia walked straight into the Redemption Island camp, seeing both Ion and Lucian sitting at the fire.

She then tapped Lucian on the shoulder, "Your Queen is here now. Both of you... bow before me!"

Lucian turned around, and let out a wail, "Nooo! Why... why.. why! How dare that tribe... what did you do?" He said swiftly, bowing immediately before her. Ion didn't move.

"_When I heard my Queen's voice, my mood quickly shifted focus onto rage.. fury... irritation! Why! Galang votes her off, and now Tadhana? Do these tribes want to lose? Queen Cynthia is a beast in challenges! Such a mistake!" - Lucian_

"I did nothing wrong of the sort, Lucian," replied Cynthia, "But those weaklings on the Tadhana tribe are pathetic little mongrels. I will laugh as I destroy them one by one over here!"

Ion turned his head over to Cynthia, "Cynthia, perhaps you should've tried a new strategy for once. It's your cold demeanor that causes people to ignore you."

"_Cynthia believes that no matter how she plays this game, she expects to be taken to the end. I don't know how that worked her first season... but last season she was taken out fairly early in the merge. She doesn't know how the social game works." - Ion_

Cynthia clenched her teeth, glaring at Ion, "And I suppose you don't know what you did wrong to get voted off first, do you?"

Ion shook his head, "Not really. But I do know it could be related to my being weak in challenges, or even to take a hit on Anise. I know I would've been playing a good social game."

Cynthia shook her head, and continued to look down at Lucian as he bowed.

"_No matter what happens now in this game, I know I control my fate, and Lucian's fate in this game. We will destroy Ion in the upcoming duel, and then everyone else one by one! Hmm.. clearly this will be easier then I had expected." - Cynthia_

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 7

As soon as the tribe returned from tribal council, while it had been a success to vote Cynthia off, Kitana was still ticked at Gage about the rice incident.

"Like I said in the voting booth," explained Kitana, placing her torch by the shelter, "If Cynthia goes tonight, you go the next, and vice versa. I hope you're ready to seal your fate."

Gage turned around, and pointed at Kitana, "Like I said a billion #$%#ing times, I'm innocent! I'm going to go out now, and find the rice to prove it! Dr. Farmer and Kathy will go with me, to even further prove it."

"_Kitana, she may be a smoking hot chick, but she's a major bitch! Maybe that's just because she's got a loud mouth, or she just hates my guts. Whatever the case may be, I'm going to clear my name, because I know my ass is hot on the line, and my brother will never let me hear the end of it if he outlasts me." - Gage_

Both Katherine and Christian shrugged, and followed him into the forest towards Cynthia's old camp. Kitana rolled her eyes, and grabbed her makeshift spear, taking Sunil and Daisy with her.

"_It doesn't matter if Gage proves his innocence or not. He's already made no allies or friends on this tribe, so if we go to tribal council, he should know he's the next to go." - Kitana_

In the forest, Gage, Christian, and Katherine arrived at Cynthia's camp, and started to rummage through it.

"Most of the trees have holes in them," explained Katherine, "If it's not in here, then she probably hid it in one of those."

"Good thinking, Katherine." smiled Christian, leaving the camp alone, and started to look through the trees.

"_Gage has an attitude, a very self righteous attitude, so he's pretty much not going to change, even if he clears his name. I really want to keep him around for my game, but if he has to go, I might just vote with the tribe to vote him out. He's already made a big target out of himself, and with Cynthia gone... well... yeah." - Katherine_

Gage flipped over Cynthia's throne onto her makeshift shelter, crushing it. He still didn't see anything.

"Damn it! Where did she hide it? Kitana's blades were in here," complained Gage, "So the rice should be around here!"

Katherine sighed, "Calm down, Gage. Like I said, the rice could be in one of the trees."

"And it is!" yelled Christian, pulling out a half filled rice bag from a nearby tree. Both Gage and Katherine cheered out loud.

"$#%# YOU CYNTHIA!" shouted Gage, loudly, "WE GOT THE RICE! CAN'T FOOL US!"

"_With our rice back, we can finally start getting back into the old routine. However, we don't have much, because after all, most of the old rice was burnt. Gage was mistakenly blamed for it, but he's already made a big fuss about it. If he opens up, and apologizes... I think he'll be fine." - Christian_

Meanwhile, Kitana, Daisy, and Sunil were out on the boat. Sunil could hear Gage's shout from the ocean, and clapped.

"Woohoo!" cheered Sunil, "We can eat rice again. I'm sorry but I think rice is much better then mango or coconut."

Kitana shrugged, sharpening the blade part of the spear, "It still doesn't make a difference. I think he'll need to do some damage control before I can trust him again."

"_With Cynthia gone, Gage is the last worry of Tadhana's problems. But with all this drama going on, I need to get an alliance going while everyone is distracted. I can already trust Daisy. Being both princesses, I'm sure we can form a strong bond from that." - Kitana_

"Perhaps after Gage is gone, we vote out our two weakest; being Danielle and Dr. Farmer. I love both, but we could be stronger without them." suggested Sunil.

Kitana nodded, "Exactly what I was thinking. We need to stick together, the three of us. I think I can also pull in Katherine. She's close with Gage, but once Gage is gone, she'll need someone else to rely on. That could be us."

"I like how you think, Kitana!" smirked Daisy, laying sideways on the boat, "And I trust you too, Sunil. Just... gotta be more brave, ya know? Don't worry too much."

Sunil chuckled nervously, "Hehe... sorry! Just can't help it sometimes. I'm a worry wart."

"_I really trust this new alliance of myself, Kitana, Sunil, and potentially Katherine. However, Luigi said to keep all your options open in case one alliance fails! I mean, I gotta form side alliances so that I stay safe from blindsides." - Daisy_

– – – – –

Galang Day 7

Inside the shelter, Sabastian and Pepper were laying down, talking.

"Soo... think your brother is safe?" asked Pepper, curiously.

Sabastian shrugged, "Oh, who knows really. I mean, they got freaking Cynthia on their tribe... so I think he's safe. Hell, all of our loved ones are safe."

"_Gage speaks before he thinks a lot. However, I don't think he'll be voted out. I still think they'll take Cynthia out just because they should know that... well... she's a bitch. Nothing more to it then that." - Sabastian_

"We only gotta start worrying afterwards, you know?" replied Pepper, "I still worry 'bout Sunil and his cowardice behavior."

"Just goes to show that a wimpy guy can still get a good looking chick," shrugged Sabastian, "And I'm not hittin' on you. Just saying the truth here."

Pepper giggled, "Oh nothing wrong with that, Sabastian!"

"_Last year, all of my friends questioned my relationship with Jeff the Killer, and said I was into him. Ech! No! I wasn't! He was just a cool looking guy, but not of the boyfriend type. I was already trying to get with Sunil back then, so I wasn't trying to find love with some murderer. I just hope they don't think I'm doing the same with Sabastian over here." - Pepper_

Sabastian chuckled, before saying, "You know, Pepper..? I think we can make this alliance work well. I mean... Will isn't that talkative with me so far in the game. He's really just... kinda been hanging out with Sindel lately. Probably to make sure her loyalty is strong, but.. hey, I need to see your loyalty to me."

Pepper tilted her head, "Huh, that's strange. Figured you two were connected to the hip."

"_Not believing that for a second! Hah! Sabastian and Will not working together? Please! That's just rich! They'd have a better time making us believe that if they voted against eachother, which I know they wouldn't risk to begin with." - Pepper_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire were Anise, Lady, Luigi, and Diddy. They were all drinking from a coconut.

"Listen boys, this is the plan," explained Anise, passing the coconut to Diddy, "We're going after Will and Sabastian. Maybe even Sindel. Listen, those two are strong allies, and I know Will and Sindel are working together just based on my observations."

"Anyone'd be a fool to work with Will," replied Luigi, "His loyalties lie with Sabastian, and Sabastian alone. Sindel's going to screw herself."

"_I know I'm on the outside of the numbers, which was shown when Matt got voted off. But any cracks I find, I need to dig deeper into that crack, and save myself, and Diddy. Anise knows how big a threat Will is, which is great, because it gives us a chance." - Luigi_

Diddy took a sip from the coconut, and passed it to Luigi, "Sindel's a smart woman, though. She'll probably turn on them soon enough. Otherwise, I completely misunderstood Sindel's strategy and game."

"That's what I'm saying!" explained Anise, "I think Sindel needs to stay for one vote. If we split up Will and Sabastian, then maybe Sindel will abandon the other."

"_The plan as of right now is to vote out Will or Sabastian. Game wise, I think it'll be wise to vote Will off first, as he's just as big of a threat. But with Redemption Island, it changes our strategies completely. Sabastian is weaker, and more likely to lose a duel. The other factor... is will their loved ones save them?" - Lady_

"If Sindel does that, then I'll trust her a little bit more. But if she doesn't, I'd say we take her out as soon as possible." replied Lady, taking the coconut Luigi passed to her, and sipped from it.

Anise nodded, "Good thinking Lady! Are you two on board with it?"

Both Luigi and Diddy nodded, with Diddy saying, "Of course! We know our butts are on the line, but I'm glad you see that we aren't the threats here."

"_I don't know what would be better for Luigi and I. We could go with the girls, and vote Will and Sabastian out. Or, we could leak the information to them, and take out the girls. I think it'll all depend on who boasts a bigger threat; Anise or Will?" - Diddy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 3 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Galang chose Anise, Will, and Lady, and Tadhana chose Dixie, Katherine, and Daisy.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Ion, Lucian, and Cynthia walked out into the duel arena. The Galang members were pleased to see her there.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Your loved ones, along with Will, Lady, Dixie, Katherine, and Daisy, have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_Looking at who's on Redemption Island, I know for a fact that Lucian is not a strong player. Ion had that initial opinion from me, but he's proven to be a threat in puzzles. I think Cynthia will be tough to beat, though. Perhaps that should be my focus, just to make sure she doesn't spoil my plans." - Will_

"_If Cynthia goes back into the game, I know for a fact she's coming right after me. After all, I was a decoy slave, and she even knows it. I hope Ion and Lucian beat her here, just so the game can go as normal." - Dixie_

"Lucian, what are your thoughts on seeing your girlfriend out here on Redemption Island?"

"It was just awful, I tell you!" frowned Lucian, "Queen Cynthia is nothing but a true and wonderful woman. She deserves to be in this game, over any one of the loved ones!"

"Unfortunately, Lucian, Cynthia, since you're both on Redemption Island, you're stuck here. Ion, you and Anise still have the chance to switch. That offer still remains, so Anise, what's your choice?"

Ion spoke up, "Not to be rude, Jeff, but may I ask you and Anise something?"

"Uhh.. sure. What is it, Ion?" asked Jeff. Anise was also curious.

"I would mind if... you didn't ask me that question anymore. I want to stay on Redemption Island. Anise, I believe you are in a good spot, right?"

Anise nodded softly, "At least I hope so."

"Unless you get in a bad spot... or if I'm up against someone I'm not sure about... I don't want you to swap with me. This is something I want to prove to you. You have a better shot at winning this game, anyway. Is that all right..?"

Anise thought about it for a while, before saying, "...Yeah. That's fine, Ion. Just... do your best!" She smiled at him.

"Okay then. This is it. One shot to stay in the game. The two winners stay and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: You have a bunch of stone dominoes. You must stack them all the way from start to finish. You may not place any dominoes past this white line. If done correctly, you will set off a crash course, and a button will be pressed. If your flag raises, you stay in the game. First two players to do so, stay alive on Redemption Island. Loser is out of the game for good. In addition, first place gets a hidden immunity idol clue, which will be given to someone in the stands. Let's get started."

"_If Ion so happens to win this duel, I still will end up staying in the game. After all, Lucian will do whatever I ask for, so if I tell him to stop, he'll stop. After all, he's my loyal slave." - Cynthia_

"_Queen Cynthia is my life... my love... my soul. I will do whatever it takes to get us from here to the Final 3. I will also do whatever it takes... to get HER to the Final 3. If that means to sacrifice myself, then I must." - Lucian_

"_Cynthia's a tough woman, but only the first two to finish will stay in the game. I don't see Lucian doing too well in the duel, especially since I'm sure Cynthia will tell him to do whatever she says." - Ion_

All three duelists got situated and ready for the challenge to begin.

"Survivors ready? Begin."

Cynthia and Ion got right to work on their domino lines, while Lucian took his precious time. He didn't care how Ion did. As long as he was one step behind Cynthia, all was good.

Dixie whispered to Daisy, "He's going to throw it, isn't he?"

"He'd better not..." muttered Daisy, before standing up right, "Come on Lucian! You can do it!"

Lucian looked up at Daisy, and then back down, trying to ignore her words. Daisy muttered to herself, and sat back down.

Ion was going back and forth along his domino line, straightening it out, but also placing enough dominoes to hit one by one without stopping. Anise smiled brightly, watching Ion.

Cynthia wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing right or wrong, but only making it straight. Once she had a full line of dominoes, she was ready.

"Jeff!" called Cynthia, knocking over the first domino.

…

…

…

...it only went to half way. Cynthia shook her head, and started to restack, while Anise, Dixie, and Daisy sighed of relief.

"Don't give up, my Queen," encouraged Lucian, "You're way ahead of me.. take your time!"

Cynthia nodded at Lucian's words, and went straight to work on making her domino line better. Ion, on the other hand was making slight adjustments to his line, making sure it was perfect before he was ready.

"Jeff! I'm ready." confirmed Ion, tipping over the first domino.

…

…

…

…

...and soon, Ion's flag was raised up high in the air.

"ION STAYS ALIVE ON REDEMPTION ISLAND! It comes down to boyfriend against girlfriend. Cynthia and Lucian."

Everyone cheered for Ion, while Anise whispered a few things over to Lady, who nodded with a light smile, whispering back a word. Cynthia was quickly annoyed, before turning to Lucian.

"Slave, stop whatever it is you're doing, and assist your Queen! Only one of us can get back in... and it needs to be me!" ordered Cynthia.

While Lucian couldn't directly help, he simply voiced out help to Cynthia, trying to help her win the duel. Jeff was very surprised Cynthia had that much control over Lucian.

A few minutes later, Cynthia was ready. "Let's try again." She then tipped over the first domino.

…

…

…

…

...and soon enough, to a few groans in the audience, Cynthia's flag rose high.

"CYNTHIA STAYS ALIVE ON REDEMPTION ISLAND!"

Everyone simply clapped, making no cheer noises. Cynthia gave Lucian a simple hug, nothing more.

"Congratulations, Ion, Cynthia. You both stay alive and fight to see another day in this game. Lucian, after playing this game solely for your girlfriend Cynthia, this game is over for you. You can take your buff off, throw it in the fire, and head on home."

Lucian bowed one last time to Cynthia, tossing his red buff in the urn, before saying, "Win this Queen Cynthia! You have the courage! The heart! The power! Don't lose!" And then he left.

"Before you return to your camps, we have something to deal with, of course. Ion's idol clue."

– – – – –

**Lucian's Final Words**

"My whole life has been dedicated to assisting and bowing before my precious Queen Cynthia. Absolutely no one else in this world even matters to me. I gave up my spot for her, and then I gave up my spot on Redemption Island for her. This is as much love as I can give. Good luck, Queen Cynthia."

– – – – –

"Ion, since you came in first place today, you have earned a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol. Out of the six visitors who came, which one will get the clue?"

Ion was about to say Anise, but he looked up at the Galang tribe, and noticed Anise pointing over at Lady subtly He then nodded.

"I'm going to change it up a little. Lady is always been a sweet person... so I think giving her the idol wouldn't hurt." smiled Ion.

Jeff nodded, and walked up Galang's steps to hand Lady the clue.

"What you do with the clue is up to you, Lady. Both tribes can head back to camp, and await the next immunity challenge. Ion, Cynthia, head back to your camp, and await your next opponent. See you all later."

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 7

Despite Cynthia staying alive, the loved ones were at least happy with Lucian's loss.

"_Lucian's gone, and another hit is dealt to the bitch! Man, why can't these duels eliminate two players now? Now I regret voting out Ion, because he is one smart badass! Should he come back, he ain't certainly gonna be Team Gage." - Gage_

In the forest, Kitana and Katherine were having a talk about the game. Kitana had finished explaining her alliance of four to her.

"Seems a like a good offer," replied Katherine, "Are you still planning on voting out Gage?"

Kitana shrugged, "He may have redeemed himself, but I've said this before; he's definitely on the chopping block for now."

"_Right now, my sights are set on eliminating Gage. He may be a tough man, but he's certainly no help to team morale, which is what we really need after Cynthia almost deplenished it. While we could use the strength, we do not need it all from Gage." - Kitana_

"I'm just gonna be honest here," explained Katherine, "I love Danielle. I really, really do. It's just... we could be a lot stronger without her, you know? Gage is definitely annoying at times, but keeping him around keeps a target off of you or me."

Kitana thought about it, crossing her arms, "Definitely true, yes. I just have a feeling Gage will be coming after me."

Katherine shook her head, "I can talk some sense into Gage, if you want. Listen, if I join you, I can probably control Gage's vote as well. That's five for sure."

"_If it comes down to voting Gage off, then I will do it, but otherwise I need to keep him around in the game. I really have no interest in helping Kitana in this game, because once the merge comes, Gage and I will likely side with our loved ones, just as long as they're still here. Otherwise... well, then game on." - Katherine_

"We shall see what happens in the next couple of days, Katherine. For now... I think everyone wants Gage out next, even I do. I'll let you know on what we're doing when the time comes." replied Kitana.

Katherine nodded at her words, and shook her hand firmly.

"_I'll definitely keep my eye on Katherine out here. She is after all going to be married to one of the more dangerous players in this game; Will Rose. Who is Will normally aligned with? Sabastian. Who is Sabastian's brother? Gage. The connections are strong, and that might be a problem." - Kitana_

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Dixie, Daisy, and Danielle were all hanging out.

"Has there been any talk about alliances, or who's going next?" asked Dixie, a tad nervous.

Daisy shrugged, "Not much. I mean, you see a bunch of duos all over the place! Look at Katherine and Gage, ya know? Duo alert!"

"_I got a good alliance going, but like I said, never hurts to have a few more friends in your back pocket! Dixie and Dani are two girls I got along with very early on in the game, besides Kitana. I view them more as great friends more then a simple alliance, though. That's why I think a trio between us would be perfect!" - Daisy_

Danielle giggled, "So true! Think it has anything to do with their loved one's own partnership? My mom told me about that!"

"That's why I think Gage needs to be next," explained Dixie, "He has potential ties with players on Galang, and that could hurt us."

"_Gage is my number one target right now, and I think he should be the next to go if we end up losing immunity again. He's not only someone who could beat Cynthia... but he could join up with Will and Sabastian come merge time, and that's not a good thing." - Dixie_

Daisy nodded, "Yeah, exactly! Listen up, girls, I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep you both in the game, and get us far, got it? Maybe we can be.. the Triple D's! Dani, Dixie, Daisy!"

Danielle yipped happily, lightly jumping up where she sat excitedly, "Oooh! I love that name! I'm so down for that!"

"I trust you both very much, so I don't see us splitting up any time soon!" smiled Dixie, joining into a group hug with the other two girls.

"_My closest friends out here are definitely Daisy and Dixie! I mean we all have a very strong bond since Day 1, and we're always playing a few games together, talking about the boys, and all that girly stuff! I'm usually the roughest one out of my sisters, but it never hurts to show your girly side!" - Danielle_

– – – – –

Galang Day 7

As soon as the tribe returned from the duel, Lady spoke up, and gathered the tribe around.

"Hey.. um... I just wanted to show you all the clue, like Anise did the other day," explained Lady, "I think it's fair that way, honestly."

She then started to tell everyone the clue. Anise was a little bit ticked, but she ignored it, knowing that she, Lady, and Pepper had more information then the others.

"_I don't think it was smart of Lady to just tell everyone the second clue, especially when her alliance needs to find it before Will or Sabastian. No matter, though! I mean, I lied totally about the first one, so they'll still be confused!" - Anise_

After Lady had finished, the other tribe members went their separate ways. Anise and Pepper went to go get mangoes and coconuts, Luigi went fishing by himself, and Lady started to make some rice.

Will, Sindel, and Sabastian left to go find wood, but really, they were on the search for a hidden immunity idol.

"$#%# it." shrugged Will, "At this point, two clues are more then enough. Maybe three could do it, but I'm not taking any chances."

"_Anise shared her clue, as did Lady. I don't trust Anise entirely, and Lady I semi-trust, but I gotta take the opportunities when they land in your hands. So myself, Sindel, and Sabastian all went looking for the idol. Anise left to go get 'mangoes' but... I seriously doubt it." - Will_

"Okay, so... how exactly do you plan on doing this again?" asked Sabastian.

"I'm going to search in the bushes. Sindel, look through the trees. Sabastian, just dig in suspicious looking spots. If we work together, we'll find it easily." explained Will.

Both of them nodded, and started to search for the idol. Sindel floated up to the tree branches, and searched every last one.

"_You'd think the idols would be tucked away in those tree branches, but no luck whatsoever. Damn. It's either very well hidden, or the clues we were given were nothing but traps sent to keep the tribe off guard. If so, should of figured, coming from a girl as untrusting as Anise." - Sindel_

Sabastian kept digging through the dirt, and Will searched through bushes.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

...nothing. Will sighed out loud.

"You know what...? Forget it for now. Let's just wait until the next duel, and see what happens, okay?" shrugged Will.

Sindel grumbled slightly, while Sabastian shook his head in frustration.

"_Man, I swear if we were led to believe those clues were fake... dang it. I mean, come on, we're playing a game for one million dollars, and you wanna play dirty? Man, I'd be so pissed, but I gotta keep my cool for now, after all, it's only Day freaking 7." - Sabastian_

Meanwhile, Anise and Pepper were out in the forest themselves. While they had gotten mangoes and coconuts, they were also on the search for a hidden immunity idol.

"You're such a nimble little skunk," explained Anise, "You climb up into the trees, and search in the branches. I'll be busy down here. 'Kay?"

Pepper nodded, smiling, "You got it!"

"_Pepper and I have two clues, so that's all I think we need in order to find this stupid thing. Lady didn't come with us, but that's good, because she doesn't need all the pressure on her back at camp. As long as Pepper or I have the idol, we're so set to run the game!" - Anise_

Pepper clambered up the tree, and started to walk across each branch slowly. Balance wasn't entirely her forte, but she did her best. Down on the ground, Anise was looking through bushes, and in the dirt. Eventually they had split up in different directions.

Pepper was treading carefully over each branch, trying her best not to walk or crash straight into camp.

"_Man, this is tougher then I thought it would be. Minka, you're so right! Climbing trees like a monkey ain't exactly the best idea for any other kind of pet! But hey, doesn't mean it's the end of the road, right?" - Pepper_

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...as Pepper was crossing over onto another branch. She saw a hole in the tree. Luckily this wasn't a trick location, as the hole was semi close to the ground, but there was room for Pepper to reach in... and feel around. She eventually pulled out a wrapped object.

"Bingo! Aha! Gotcha!" laughed Pepper, stuffing the wrapped idol in her fluffy skunk tail, climbing down the tree.

"_I think... I'll keep this a secret from Anise. After all, if I gotta play both sides for now, I need to have protection for myself, and myself alone. I'll just tell Anise we might need another clue. Nothing wrong with that, eh?" - Pepper_

As Pepper left the area, someone had seen her take the idol from the tree, but he/she didn't say anything, keeping it to his/herself.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Galang."

Lady did so.

"For today's challenge, you will square off in a sumo styled challenge. Men against men, and women against women to make it fair. First person to hit the water is out, winner scores a point. First tribe to score four points, wins reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed two things. One thing was a comfort set, complete with blankets, pillows, tarp, and more. The other thing was fishing gear.

"Tadhana, should you win the challenge, you can opt out to win fishing gear instead, since you do not yet have it. But otherwise, you'll be leaving here with comfort items, and it should bring a great night's sleep. Galang, you need to sit out one man. Tadhana, you need to sit out one woman. Do so, and let's get started."

Luigi sat out for Galang, while Tadhana sat out Danielle.

"Okay, for the first round, we will have woman against another woman! In fact, make it mother against daughter! Queen Sindel taking on her daughter Princess Kitana. Should be interesting. Survivors ready? GO!"

Being both skilled fighters, this was a very competitive fight. Sindel gave her daughter a run for her money at the beginning. However, being much nimbler then her mother, Kitana was able to avoid most of her mother's pushes. In the end...

…

…

"Sindel's in the water first! Kitana scores for Tadhana! Tadhana leads 1-0!"

Sindel gave her daughter a one armed hug, nodding her head at her performance.

"Next round! Diddy Kong for Galang, taking on Gage for Tadhana! Survivors ready? GO!"

Gage focused purely on strength, while Diddy focused mainly on speed. Though Gage wasn't certainly the brightest bulb in the bunch, charging towards Diddy for a strong push, but Diddy did a backflip over him, and Gage dove into the water.

"Diddy tricks Gage, and earns a point for Galang! We're tied 1-1!"

Gage splashed at the water hard, while Diddy snickered mischievously.

"For the next round, we have Anise for Galang, taking on Daisy for Tadhana! Could be a big catfight. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both girls were a tough force against one another. Anise was playing heavily on tricking Daisy, while Daisy tried to knock Anise onto her sides or back, and attempt to roll her off. Anise didn't fall for many of Daisy's tricks, but it was a tough battle.

…

…

…

"Both girls fall in the water, and on closer inspection... Daisy is first one in! Anise scores for Galang! Galang leads 2-1!"

Daisy shook her head in anger, while Anise stuck her tongue out at Daisy.

"Next round, we have Will going up for Galang, going up against Sunil from Tadhana. Survivors ready? GO!"

Sunil barely gave Will any time to react to anything as Sunil surged forward bravely, shouting out a few non describable words as he single handedly pushed Will into the water.

"With one big push! Sunil knocks Will into the water! Wow! Tadhana ties it up 2-2!"

Will was just shocked at the sudden loss against Sunil, while Sunil cheered proudly. Pepper smiled warmly at him.

"Next round, we have Pepper Clark, eager and ready to fight for Galang. She'll be going up against Dixie Kong for Tadhana. Survivors ready? GO!"

Pepper and Dixie circled around eachother, eyeing one another's movements. All of a sudden, Pepper turned around, and stuck her fluffy tail out. Many thought she was going to spray Dixie, but she didn't, as Pepper started to tickle Dixie with her tail. After she had her distracted, Pepper turned right back around, and pushed Dixie in.

"Interesting method by Pepper, and it worked! Pepper scores for Galang! Galang leads 3-2!"

Dixie wasn't happy with Pepper's methods, but Galang seemed to be okay with it, petting Pepper's head.

"Okay, time for another round. Sabastian will be facing off against Christian. Sabastian could win it all for Galang right here. Survivors ready? GO!"

Sabastian and Christian, like Dixie and Pepper, circled around the platform, sizing their competition up. Sabastian was caught off guard quickly when Christian pushed forward, putting up a great fight.

…

…

...and it worked for Christian.

"Christian scores for Tadhana! Tadhana stays alive, and ties it up 3-3!"

Christian was praised by his tribe, while Sabastian felt discouraged.

"It comes down to this. Lady, Danielle's mother, will be Galang's last hope. Tadhana's last hope will be Katherine, Will's fiancée Last person standing, wins immunity for her tribe. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both women fought hard during the battle. Both weren't exceptionally strong, nor weak to begin with. Lady was a little smaller, and lighter to push off, but Lady was giving it all she could. She then took a look over at her daughter, whom was sitting out, and then to Katherine. She then gave a firm look to her.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

"...Lady is off the platform! KATHERINE WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD FOR TADHANA!"

All of Tadhana hugged and cheered.

"Great effort from both tribes today! But only one can come out on top, and that was you, Tadhana. You have earned immunity for the night, and won reward. What will you take?"

Tadhana agreed to take the fishing gear over comfort.

"Okay, so you will be returning to camp, ready to fish for some protein, which is always nice. You guys can head back to camp. Galang, sadly, another tribal council, and another player going to Redemption Island. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Galang Day 8

As soon as the tribe returned from camp, Lady spoke up.

"I'm so sorry you guys... if it's my night tonight, I completely understand. I didn't mean to fail you guys." sighed Lady.

"_It's not like me to lose a challenge out right like that. I'll be honest... I threw it. I didn't give it 100%. Danielle sat out of the challenge.. and to me that was a sign that she could be in trouble, because she's not the strongest. So... I just needed to keep her safe just in case. A mother's job is to protect her young." - Lady_

"I wouldn't get upset over it, Lady!" giggled Anise, placing her arm around her, "After all, we're all going to lose a challenge at some point, so don't fret!"

Lady smiled slightly at Anise's words, but kept a semi frown. A few minutes later, everyone had split up to go do their strategizing for the night. Will, Sindel, Pepper, and Sabastian were all talking around the fire.

"I really want Cynthia to be defeated on Redemption Island," explained Sindel, "But if you have another plan, please share it with us."

Will nodded, "Originally, I wanted to blindside Diddy so that he could potentially take care of Cynthia, but... man... to me it seems like Lady threw that challenge. For who? Who else, her daughter."

"_I mean, come on, we're out here to protect our loved ones, right? That's smart of Lady to protect her daughter, but game wise, she makes herself a target by losing a challenge for us, and being one of our weaker competitors. We don't want our loved ones to lose... but we ourselves don't want to lose. Get what I'm saying?" - Will_

"We don't have much time to get Cynthia out of the game, though... but it is mostly puzzles," shrugged Sabastian, "So maybe Lady could defeat Cynthia?"

"That's a good assumption, actually." agreed Pepper, nodding along with what they had to say.

"_I ain't voting out Lady. She did what she may have needed to do, and hey, if I knew Sunil was in trouble, I'd probably do the same thing! It's our instincts to save our loved ones." - Pepper_

"Okay, so... Lady tonight. Next night Diddy, and we'll go from there, okay?" agreed Will, holding his hand out.

All three of his partners nodded, and shook his hand. Sindel, though, wasn't quite sure about the vote.

"_In many ways, I respect Lady's move, if it's true what Will says. We're both mothers, and she saved her own daughter from potentially getting voted out, and putting her own neck on the line. Kitana's definitely a strong woman, but she's my flesh and blood, not just another competitor." - Sindel_

A few minutes later, Pepper joined up with Lady and Anise in the forest, discussing the vote. Pepper told them what Will had told her.

"That's not quite what I expected... but whatever!" smirked Anise, "My only worry is that they have the idol, and-" Pepper shook her head quickly. "Oh, are you sure? Doesn't matter, Pepper, I think it's a safe vote no matter what. Until we get that idol for sure... we need to find a way around it."

"_We didn't find the idol yesterday evening, so we were out of luck on that. If Will and Sabastian found the idol, that's bad news bears for sure! But... as with all of these scenarios... you gotta vote for the least likely player to get that idol used on them." - Anise_

Lady thought about it for a moment, "Well... if you want to go the safe way... let's just vote for Sabastian tonight? He's not the strongest, after all."

"Yes! I like that!" smiled Anise, "We got the numbers anyway. Hopefully Luigi and Diddy are on board with it, and it's a done deal. I'll also speak with Sindel over the matter, and try to get her to get away from them before she goes down with them."

All three of them shook hands and paws, and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Diddy and Luigi were walking along the beach.

"This is good for us," explained Diddy, "We're the swing votes, and we could change the course of this game."

"_Day 3, we were in the minority, as we voted with Farmer against Sindel. Day 8, and we're the swing votes, ready to take out one trio or the other. This is similar to what happened to my alliance on Destiny Isles. We were targets early on.. and we managed to get back into the majority afterwards." - Luigi_

Luigi nodded happily, "Yeah! Problem I have is... which one do we trust? Will Anise be a girl of her word..? Or should we go after them?"

"Honestly... I think we go where the power is," replied Diddy, "It's risky, but I think it'll be worth it. No matter what though, I have your back."

Both Luigi and Diddy shook hands.

"_Tonight, Luigi and I are going to determine what happens for the rest of the game, but we're not voting based on which side is better... we're voting based on how we can make it to the merge, and side with Dixie and Daisy. That's my goal." - Diddy_

As the tribe left for tribal council, Sindel had spoken with Anise about the vote, and was very confused about what to do."

"_It's certainly true what Anise says... Will and Sabastian are tight as thieves. They remind me of myself and Sheeva back on Survivor Edenia. Will is the King, and Sabastian is the lowly bodyguard. If I know anything about that, it's that the King or Queen is powerless without their bodyguard. But... hmm... is it really the right time?" - Sindel_

– – – – –

The Galang tribe arrived at tribal council.

"You could say both tribes are rivals... but in this season of Blood vs. Water, I think it's hard to watch your loved ones lose, or even win, knowing that you could be voted out. Lady, do you blame yourself for today's loss?" asked Jeff.

Lady nodded.

"Absolutely. I did what I could to win, but it just wasn't enough. If I have to go to Redemption Island for it, then that's alright with me." replied Lady.

Will shrugged.

"Will, do you think Lady is being sincere, or do you think there's another motive?" asked Jeff.

"I believe she might've.. well... thrown the challenge in order to protect her daughter from being voted off. That's just my guess, I could be wrong. I honestly would do the same thing for Katherine." replied Will.

"Pepper, in two seasons of watching you compete in challenges, I have never once seen you use your spray. I figured, as a skunk, you could do that to hinder your opponents." noted Jeff.

Pepper giggled.

"Well, Jeff, I think it's kinda rude to.. ya know.. let it out like that! Besides, you and I both know it would be better not to have a strong odor floating around during the challenge." replied Pepper.

"Diddy, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think tonight's vote is probably going to be interesting. I think we need to vote for the players that, if not dealt with now, could be dangerous down the road. All part of the plan, really." replied Diddy.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Will, you're up."

– – –

Anise's Vote: Sorry, but not really sorry! If you want redemption, go beat Cynthia! (Sabastian)

Diddy's Vote: Honestly, the other trio has the power right now, and I know that for a fact. (?)

Pepper's Vote: Sorry, but I gotta do what's right for me. (?)

Sindel's Vote: (Says nothing as she slowly writes a name down) (?)

Will's Vote: You're a sweet dog, but ultimately, this game isn't that sweet enough for you. (Lady)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Lady. (She nodded.)

…

Lady. Two votes Lady.

…

…

…

Sabastian. One vote Sabastian, two votes Lady. (He didn't take much notice.)

…

Sabastian. Tied two votes Sabastian, two votes Lady.

…

…

Sabastian. Three votes Sabastian, two votes Lady. (Will raised an eyebrow, as did Sabastian.)

…

…

Sabastian. That's four votes Sabastian. (He rolled his eyes, annoyed.)

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Blood vs. Water, Sabastian. That's five, and it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Sabastian sighed deeply, getting up and grabbing his torch, "Trusted the wrong people once again. Get 'em Will."

"Sabastian, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to get back in this game, grab your torch, and head off to Redemption Island. Good luck."

Sabastian nodded, and left without another word, still a tad annoyed.

"Now that was certainly a big shift in power. With Sabastian gone, will he do the deed and eliminate someone on Redemption Island? Or will it blow up in his face? We'll see what happens. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 8

Sabastian walked into camp, still annoyed, but not as much. He saw Cynthia and Ion at camp, with Ion sitting near the fire, and Cynthia laying in the shelter.

"I could care less about the bitch," muttered Sabastian, shaking Ion's hand, "Nice to meet ya. I'm Sabastian."

"It's a pleasure. Are you ready for the duel?" smiled Ion.

Sabastian shook his head, "Not really. I'm more interested in knowing what the hell happened at tribal council."

Cynthia was listening in, pretending to be asleep, laughing evilly to herself.

"_Whatever the hell happened last night, I just hope it was worth it for that tribe. I mean, I wasn't planning on turning against anybody, so I don't know why it was the best time to go after me. That is... if they really wanted to take hits on Will, then... there's that." - Sabastian_

VOTES

Lady – Will and Sabastian

Sabastian – Anise, Luigi, Sindel, Pepper, Lady, and Diddy

I can confirm that there will be four more seasons of my Survivor series! Singapore has been delayed to a later date, while our next season will be Survivor Gongaga Forest. Check the wiki after every episode to learn the next two contestants revealed!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 Like Father Like Son

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Cynthia arriving on Redemption Island, Lucian was feeling angry, believing Cynthia was innocent for anything she might've done on Tadhana, and called both tribes cowards._

_At Tadhana, Gage knew his neck was on the line, so he went out to go looking for the rice that Cynthia had rightfully stolen. Despite finding it with Christian's and Katherine's help, Kitana still saw him as a liability. Kitana later formed an alliance with Sunil and Daisy, and planned to add Katherine._

_At Galang, with Pepper starting to really question her loyalty to Will and Sabastian, Anise was rallying up the troops to take down the Green Hill duo. Both Diddy and Luigi seemed ready for anything, and agreed to go with whatever Anise wanted to extend their own games._

_When the Redemption Island duel occurred, Ion promised Anise he would return to the game, and fight for himself, rather then allow Anise to get herself in trouble. With Ion winning yet another duel, Cynthia forced Lucian to stop doing the challenge, and she finished with no competition. Lucian then left the game in peace with his decision. Ion decided to give the clue to Lady, after Anise had secretly told him to._

_Kitana and Katherine were talking about the future, when the tribe returned from the duel. Kitana wanted to vote off Gage, and while Katherine was eager to do so if she didn't have a choice, she brought up voting out Danielle, and strengthening the tribe. Katherine's close bond with Gage worried Kitana. Meanwhile, Daisy made another alliance with Dixie and Danielle, calling themselves the Triple D's._

_Back at Galang, Lady shared the clue with everyone back at camp, and gave Anise and Pepper time to go searching for the idol. Will, Sindel, and Sabastian also went out searching for the hidden immunity idol, but they came up empty handed. Anise also couldn't find the idol, but in private, Pepper was able to find the hidden immunity idol. She was, however, caught by someone, be unknownst to her._

_At the immunity challenge, it was a close fight between both Galang and Tadhana. But when it came down to Lady and Katherine, Lady tried to make herself a little weaker in order to save her daughter Danielle, fearing she was on the chopping block. It worked, and Tadhana won immunity and reward._

_Before tribal council, while Will originally wanted Diddy to go to beat Cynthia on Redemption Island, he changed his mind, and wanted to vote off Lady. While Sabastian was fine with it, Sindel could see Lady's sacrifice as something she might've done for her own daughter, Kitana. With the alliance of Anise, Lady, and Pepper set to go, they planned on voting Sabastian, just in case the idol was played. The swing votes in mind were Luigi, Diddy, and even Sindel._

_At tribal council, Will and Sabastian were caught off guard when the entire tribe turned on them, and sent Sabastian to Redemption Island, where he must face off against Ion and Cynthia to return into the game. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Galang: Anise, Diddy, Lady, Luigi, Pepper, Sindel, and Will**

**Tadhana: Christian, Daisy, Danielle, Dixie, Gage, Katherine, Kitana, and Sunil**

_**Redemption Island: Cynthia, Ion, and Sabastian**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 8

Sabastian was soon walking into camp, a little frustrated about being voted off. Ion was sitting around the fire, eating rice, while Cynthia was still in the shelter, laying down.

"Man, it just sucks to go this early..." sighed Sabastian, before shaking Ion's hand, "Nice to meet ya by the way."

"_Clearly, we trusted the wrong people, and of course, like usual, I have to pay for that instead of Will. Will always gets to skate by being voted off, and I take the votes and get kicked out. Whatever, at least Redemption Island is another option for me." - Sabastian_

Ion smiled warmly at him, "I can say the same thing. Not much goes on around here. I usually get camp going and moving.. and Cynthia sleeps all day, and just orders me about. I take pity on her."

Cynthia overheard their talk, and stepped out of the shelter, "Oh shut up, useless vermin. Well now... Sabastian is it? Do you regret voting me off now that you got shown the door by that bitch?"

Sabastian gave Cynthia the finger, "I don't regret any move I made, and honestly, I rather work with Sindel over you."

"_Sabastian was voted off the previous night, and I had no sympathy for the man. He will be easy prey, honestly. I have no need for slaves at this point. For now, I just need to destroy everyone who comes onto Redemption Island, because I've claimed this place as my kingdom. No one can take it from me." - Cynthia_

Ion didn't speak again for the night, simply listening to Sabastian and Cynthia argue for most of the night.

"_I don't focus on the negativity, because it's not that fun to listen to. I rather look forward to the positive things in life, and that includes winning and going back to play the game. Corrupt powers in my world have always used me to achieve their selfish goals, and I've been their rag doll. I need to show everyone that I'm not worthless, and that I'm here to compete." - Ion_

– – – – –

Galang Day 9

When the tribe returned from tribal council, Anise was just overly giddy that her plan had worked.

"_Heehee! That's what you get, Will! After four seasons of playing this game, you can't do any better then Sabastian? Good grief! Maybe that's why you didn't do so well in Heroes vs. Villains, because without Sabastian or any of your Green Hillies, you're useless!" - Anise_

Will set his torch aside, and whispered for Sindel to follow him into the forest to talk. He was definitely confused over what had happened.

"_Last night, Sabastian was blindsided, and sent to Redemption Island. I was just... flabbergasted that on Day 8 our alliance had to break up now. Sindel and Pepper shouldn't been smart enough to stick together at least until the merge. Clearly not the case, and I need to do some work." - Will_

"I don't know what prompted you to vote Sabastian out, but let me explain everything clearly to you," explained Will, "You were always my go-to ally. Sabastian was number two, because I didn't know what his true game plan was, really. Yeah, we were gonna work together, but who knows if Sabastian was going to truly stick with me."

Sindel eyed him carefully, "I don't believe you for a minute. But look, we're both victims of poorly managed alliances. I have my reasons for voting off Sabastian, but it's not like you need to know them."

"_Will is much weaker without his allies, and that's a true fact, given his record on Survivor. That's a clear difference in our games; he got weaker, I got stronger. However, since Will isn't as powerful as he once was.. I know who the next threat is now." - Sindel_

"But enough talk," continued Sindel, "If we go against eachother, do you realize what will happen? That little brat, Anise, will take over the game. She has Lady on her side, and she talked Pepper into joining her! That's how much influence she has."

Will thought about it, "Perhaps it's because Anise has access to the hidden immunity idol. Damn it! If we're going to take the majority back from her... it's best to see where Luigi and Diddy stand."

"_Sindel's totally right. Anise has all the power right now. She managed to take Sabastian out, and convinced Pepper to flip. I also believe she has an idol. Add more to that, she has Ion on Redemption Island, who has no intention of stopping his streak. She's a major threat right now, and I need others to see that." - Will_

"I don't trust those two.. but I suppose we don't have a choice in the matter. Besides you have to trust someone, and I'll be honest, we don't trust eachother... but we have similar goals. That makes us a powerful duo." smirked Sindel.

"I couldn't agree more." smirked Will, shaking Sindel's hand once more.

"_I don't trust Sindel, but for right now, I need someone to rely on, and with our common enemy being Anise, we need to get the numbers to take her out, or Pepper or Lady to avoid a potential hidden immunity idol. Anything's possible." - Will_

Meanwhile, Diddy and Luigi were sitting down by the beach, watching the three girls fish.

"On days like today... I think about Daisy, and what she's up to." smiled Luigi, sighing happily, "I really miss her."

Diddy nodded, "I know what you mean... Dixie's a tough kong, and so is Daisy. Who knows... luck may bring all four of us together at the merge?"

"That'd be great!" smiled Luigi.

"_My dream final four would be myself, Diddy, Dixie, and Daisy. Sure, only one duo can make it into the final tribal council, but one can dream of this perfect scenario!" - Luigi_

"We shouldn't worry about them, though. We're still fighting for our lives on Galang," noted Diddy, "And quite frankly... I want Anise out next. Their trio has the idol."

Luigi raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"I saw Pepper reach into one of the trees in the forest, and in her paw was the hidden idol. If we can flush it out, or even vote off one of those three... then I'd feel safer." explained Diddy.

"_Pepper has the idol, and she's part of Anise's female trio. So many female alliances have dominated this game lately. I would know, as I was fooled by one in Prison Island. Honestly, as much fun as it is to see the girls dominate the game, I want to try and take them down so my chances of winning rise." - Diddy_

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 9

Everyone was up and about doing chores around the camp. Most of them were nervous that their loved one was voted off last night. Especially Danielle, whose mother lost the duel between her and Katherine, which determined the win.

"_My Mom didn't win against Katherine, and as a result, Galang went to tribal council. That didn't seem like her true potential, either... so I'm very afraid Mom threw it to save me.. I mean she even gave me a look of worry. So... I can only hope she's safe." - Danielle_

Someone in the forest, Katherine, Christian, and Gage were out collecting mangoes for breakfast before the duel.

"I can already feel the energy coming back to me," smiled Christian, picking mangoes off the tree, and placing them into the basket, "My son may be gone, but I'm feeling just... wonderful today."

"_It's Day 9.. we have our rice back, and I just feel... giddy! I think the lack of energy got to a lot of us. Even Danielle's feeling very happy lately. I mean, besides the whole worrying about her mother part. Regardless, I think getting our rice back was a huge morale boost for Tadhana." - Christian_

Gage chuckled softly, taking a bite out of a mango as they walked, "It's awesome, man! I mean, sure our loved ones are in trouble, but I could give a rat's ass at this point! We're winning, Cynthia's no longer here, and we're just gonna continue kicking ass!"

"You don't even care if your brother goes?" laughed Katherine.

Gage shrugged, "Not really. I'll feel bad, yeah, but I ain't gonna save him. I'm so happy being here that I don't need to ruin your lives with him."

"_Sabastian and I have a love-hate relationship. I grew up on drugs, alcohol, banging women, and all that crap. Hell, he even did it himself, but he's slowly grown out of that phase. But when it comes to brotherly love, there's little to give. We're bros, so we'll handle it like men." - Gage_

"And speaking of loved ones, and all that," continued Gage, "Kathy, Dr. Farmer, mind if I share some ideas with you?"

Both Katherine and Christian shrugged.

"Which duo is the most dangerous?" questioned Gage, "It's Sindel and Kitana! They're both powerful women, not to mention bitchy, right? Personal reasons aside, I think Kitana needs to be next. We'll be weak, but whatever the $#%# happens, we'll just vote Danielle out, and we'll get stronger."

Katherine didn't say anything, while Christian simply nodded, saying, "Seems like an idea, but... I'm not quite sure if it's the right move right now. Just saying."

"Come on, Dr. Farmer, you should see those guys as the biggest competition in this game! Plus, with Ion winning those duels, place Kitana in there, and she'll probably defeat both him and Cynthia!" smirked Gage.

"...And then come back into the game, and vote you off." replied Christian.

"_I like how Gage thinks, but sometimes I think he's just making moves way ahead of himself. Honestly, we need Kitana for a few more votes and challenges. When it comes closer and closer for a merge, then maybe we turn on her. But... I think no matter what, I think it'll bite Gage in the ass." - Katherine_

"We'll see what happens, Gage," replied Katherine, "For now.. let's not worry about it until the time comes."

Gage nodded, mumbling to himself as Katherine and Christian returned to camp with the mangoes. Katherine smirked at Christian, "Dr. Farmer, huh..?"

Christian shrugged, "Call me that, if you wish. I quite like it in fact. Like father like son, what can I say." He laughed as well.

"_Honestly, Gage is overthinking, and getting a little arrogant. We don't need to vote off our strongest competitors at this moment. It could protect our loved ones.. but it doesn't effect me in any way, as my son is already gone. I don't like stirring the pot, but I need someone to trust me." - Christian_

After returning the fruit to camp, Christian split off from Katherine, and walked down towards the beach, seeing Kitana return with some fish. After congratulating her on finally catching something, he explained to her everything Gage said.

"I see... and what of Katherine?" aksed Kitana, curiously.

Christian shrugged, "She didn't say anything that would assume she's 100% committed. Honestly, voting you out would be a major mistake. Danielle's our weakest, but... Gage is playing this game a little too early."

"It would seem so..." noted Kitana.

"_Christian came up to me, and explained that Gage is trying to take me out of this game, seeing me and my mother as the most dangerous duo in the game. While that's most certainly true, I do not want him spreading around those words of filth. Therefore, he must go next." - Kitana_

"I'll let you know on what's going on, Christian," continued Kitana, "In fact... keep me safe, and I'll keep you safe. Do we have a deal here?"

"Of course." smiled Christian, shaking Kitana's hand.

"_I want Kitana to know I'll keep her up to date on anything bad happening on Tadhana. She's definitely a target in Gage's mind, but I'll do everything to keep the team both strong. That way, my name doesn't come up for elimination." - Christian_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 3 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Galang chose Anise, Luigi, and Diddy, and Tadhana chose Gage, Kitana, and Christian.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Ion, Cynthia, and Sabastian walked out into the duel arena. Gage just simply smirked upon seeing his brother voted off.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Your loved ones, along with Luigi, Diddy, Kitana, and Christian, have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_Ion's definitely not stopping anytime soon. He's definitely over proven himself to Tadhana, and I bet if Tadhana had a revote, he'd actually survive. That's why I hope he messes up soon, because he'll be dangerous should he come back." - Luigi_

"_Sabastian was voted out? Nothing wrong with that, but I'm worried he won't be enough to take Cynthia out of this game just yet. Though if Ion continues to beat her every time... no need to worry now do we?" - Kitana_

"Gage, first reaction to seeing your brother voted off, you smile. Why is that?"

Gage shrugged, "We're just a competitve sort of brothers. Sabastian knows that he's going to fight to stay, and so would I in his shoes."

"Assuming Ion doesn't speak up now, I think he's staying down here. Gage, as with any other duo, you have the option to save your brother from Redemption Island. What do you want to do?"

Gage shrugged, "Keep him there. All I need to say. He knows what business he needs to do."

Sabastian nodded, a little ticked, but expected that response.

"Okay then. This is it. One shot to stay in the game. The two winners stay and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: you will work to maneuver a buoy that's connected to a rope around a horizontal ladder. Once you're at the end of the rope, you must untie a key from the buoy and use it to unlock a bag of puzzle pieces. You must then solve the puzzle. First two contestants to complete their puzzle, stay alive on Redemption Island. Loser is out of the game for good. In addition, first place gets a hidden immunity idol clue, which will be given to someone in the stands. Let's get started."

"_I have no Lucian to back me up here, so it's do or die at this point. Although I don't see why I should worry. After all, since when is Sabastian known for his greatness in challenges? Exactly." - Cynthia_

"_So I have the odds stacked up against me. I got a power obsessed Queen, and a powerful Fon Master.. or whatever they're called. Something to do with phones or something. Anyway, I got to work my ass off to stay." - Sabastian_

"_This is my third duel on Redemption Island, and I'm not any less nervous about it like I was five days ago when I competed in my first duel. It's a puzzle, but my problem will be getting the buoy through the ropes. I just hope I'm not too slow." - Ion_

All three duelists got situated and ready for the challenge to begin.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ion, Cynthia, and Sabastian went straight to work moving the buoy through the rope. Sabastian and Cynthia were neck and neck, while Ion's balance wasn't so keen, making him go a litle slower. Anise was already worried.

Cynthia and Sabastian easily made it all the way through the rope, while Ion was still only half way done. They got their keys out, and got their puzzle pieces. With that done, they started to work on the puzzle.

Cynthia immediately knew what she needed to do, and already got to work on her plan. Sabastian was just aimlessly placing pieces everywhere, not focusing on a plan.

Gage snickered, whispering to Christian, "He really sucks at puzzles."

Ion eventually got the buoy out of the rope, and started on his puzzle, with Anise shouting praise loudly, wanting Ion to not lose.

With no one rooting for Cynthia, she felt more at ease. She felt as though without the voices shouting directly at her, she could focus better. She had already half of her puzzle done. Sabastian was quickly falling out of it, especially when Ion quickly was catching up.

"Wow.." whispered Luigi, "Ion's getting it done." Diddy nodded at his words, while Anise ignored them.

Eventually Cynthia came at a small snag, placing a few pieces in the wrong place. She quickly growled in a frustration, and got to work rearranging. Sabastian was using this time to look over at Cynthia's puzzle to catch up, while Cynthia moved over to his side to block his vision.

"Don't you dare cheat!" sneered Cynthia.

Sabastian complained, "Oh come on! We gotta beat that dude over there!"

Cynthia ignored him, and continued to work and fix up her puzzle, keeping Sabastian's cheating eyes away from her puzzle. Meanwhile, Ion was closing in the gap. This was going to be one close finish.

In the end... two people finished back to back...

…

…

…

…

"It's... ION! And... CYNTHIA! ION AND CYNTHIA STAY ALIVE ON REDEMPTION ISLAND!"

Everyone cheered for Ion over Cynthia, while Sabastian kicked at the ground hard, glaring daggers at Cynthia. Gage walked down to give his brother a bro hug.

"Congratulations, Ion, Cynthia. You both stay alive and fight to see another day in this game. Sabastian, you've played this game three times, but now, this game is now officially over for you. You can take your buff off, throw it in the fire, and head on home."

Sabastian pulled his yellow buff off his head, tore it into two pieces, and tossed it in the fire. He saluted everyone off, and then left the arena.

"Before you return to your camps, we have something to deal with, of course. Ion's idol clue."

– – – – –

**Sabastian's Final Words**

"Dang! If Cynthia was as smart as her title suggests, she'd help me win the duel, and beat that Fon Master, Ion! He's doing so well at these duels, it's just amazing how Cynthia isn't trying anything to stop him. Oh well, I guess I can't complain now. Good luck to my brother, Gage, and my friend Will!"

– – – – –

"Ion, since you came in first place today, you have earned a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol. Out of the six visitors who came, which one will get the clue?"

Ion shrugged, seeing Anise make no motions with her hands, "I'm giving it once again to Anise."

Jeff nodded, and walked up Galang's steps to hand Anise the clue.

"What you do with the clue is up to you, Anise. Both tribes can head back to camp, and await the next immunity challenge. Ion, Cynthia, head back to your camp, and await your next opponent. See you all later."

– – – – –

Galang Day 9

Unlike the last time she got a clue, Anise didn't bother to tell or lie about it. She simply pocketed the clue, and walked off into the forest. Immediately this made Will suspicious.

"_Ion won his third duel in a row, and once again he gives the clue to Anise. Honestly, I was expecting Anise to share it again... but she didn't. Once she and the others got back, she leaves and goes right into the forest. Makes you really think." - Will_

Will chose to worry about it later, and took a nap in the shelter. While Lady and Pepper were busy with other chores, Sindel, Luigi, and Diddy were hanging around the fire, eating fish.

"Anise has been acting so suspicious lately," noted Luigi, "I mean... she's got another clue to the idol, that means three entirely, including Lady's that she shared."

"_I've been on the outside looking in, and right now I feel like I'm in a great spot to be the so called swing vote. Much like I was during Destiny Isles. However, while Diddy and I sided with Anise last night... maybe we should focus our attention onto her the next night we go." - Luigi_

"Not to mention that her partner is winning all of those duels left and right. That's why I think it would be a great move to take Anise out." replied Diddy.

Sindel nodded, taking a bite out of a fish, thinking in her head.

"_I was approached by Anise to vote Sabastian out, and weaken Will's power. I successfully did so, but I have no intentions of siding with Anise, especially with Ion winning back to back to back. If I have any say in this, she will be voted out next." - Sindel_

Luigi nodded, turning to look at Sindel, "What are your thoughts, Sindel?"

Sindel sighed, placing her fish bowl to the side, "I say the three of us, plus Will, vote Anise out next. Or one of Lady or Pepper. The fact that Anise hasn't shared the clue leads me to believe she has it, or is close to finding it."

Diddy wasn't quite sure if he wanted to tell Sindel that Pepper had the idol or not.

"_Anise won't find the idol, as Pepper has it. But I'm not sure if I want Sindel knowing that information just yet. She's a smart woman, and isn't so easily fooled. I just fear she won't trust what I tell her, ultimately." - Diddy_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Anise was digging and searching for the hidden immunity idol.

"Oh come on!" complained Anise, "I've been here for 40 minutes total, and I still can't find the stupid thing?"

"_Today, Ion gave me the idol clue, mainly because I couldn't let him give it to Luigi or Diddy. Right now, I need that idol! You're not powerful in this game until you actually have it in your hands." - Anise_

Ansie dug in every corner of the forest, checked every tree, and looked through every bush. Still never found an idol within the next 30 minutes.

Anise flopped down onto the ground, laying against a tree, "I think someone has the idol... there's just I would've missed it. Oh no... Will has it doesn't he?!"

"_I never did end up finding the hidden immunity idol, and I suspect it has to be Will! Who else, ya know? His back is against the wall, and he has no more power left in the game, so he's looking for a way out. Damn it! Oh well, there are other options!" - Anise_

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 9

Out in the boat, Katherine and Kitana were talking whilst fishing at the same time.

"Just like what mother said... this game can definitely get crazy." muttered Kitana, sharpening the spear with her fan blade.

Katherine nodded, "I'm sure in a few days, or at least the merge, we'll be used to the craziness because then it'll be crazy 24/7."

"_With different plans going in different directions, it's totally insane on who I want to side with. For one, there's a plan to vote Gage off... and a plan to vote Kitana off. I want both to stay, but the more and more I think about it, it's unlikely that'll change." - Katherine_

Kitana nodded, "Especially when I hear there's a plan to get me out, isn't that right?"

Katherine blinked, now nervous, "Uhh... where did you hear that from?"

"Christian told me that Gage, you, and him were discussing a plan to vote me off," explained Kitana, "As Gage sees me and my mother as 'the most dangerous pair', or whatever."

Katherine bit her lower lip, trying to think of a way to get the attention off of them, "Well... what makes you think Dr. Farmer isn't lying? Or playing both sides?"

"Hm... there's that too." noted Kitana.

"_I think it would be best for me to try and throw Dr. Farmer under the bus, and save Kitana, Gage, and even myself. There's plenty of reasons to make Kitana believe Dr. Farmer is playing both sides." - Katherine_

"I mean... his son's out of the game, meaning he has nothing to lose if Galang loses a challenge, and he doesn't see himself as a target, because he has no loved one who could make him such." explained Katherine.

Kitana shook her head, placing her fan blade away, "If this is true... then maybe we should see what he says about all that. I'm beginning to doubt his trust, based on what you're saying."

"_I made a deal with Christian that if I'm in trouble, he'll save me, and vice versa. However now I'm beginning to think that Christian is playing both sides, since he has no loved one left, and could be anyone's friend to save himself." - Kitana_

Meanwhile, Daisy, Danielle, and Dixie were sitting under the shelter. Eventually, Sunil walked into camp carrying some wood.

"Hey girls... watch this." snickered Dixie, turning around, wiggling her long chimpanzee tail. When Sunil was close enough, she gently poked his back with her tail.

This made Sunil jump, and drop the wood, "Eeek! What was that?!"

"_Sunil is so adorable! It's just funny to tease him like that because he likes to claim he's not cute or adorable, despite what his girlfriend and others say. He thinks mongooses shouldn't be labeled cute." (giggles) "I however, think he's trying to hide the fact that he disagrees with himself!" - Danielle_

He turned around, and saw the three girls giggling at him, Dixie wiggling her tail. Daisy spoke up, "Nothing to worry about Sunil! Just us girls having a grand old time!"

Sunil sweat dropped, sighing, "Scared me like that for what purpose?"

"You're cute!" teased Danielle, "Can you just admit that for once?"

Sunil blushed, crossing his arms, "No! I will not say such foul words! I am not cute. I appreciate the words, but do not say things that are not true."

"_I am led to believe that either these girls do not care if they flirt behind their boyfriends' backs, or if they just lose teasing me. I do not see them teasing Dr. Farmer or even Gage. Just me. Am I really that special, or just easy prey? That, I will never know." - Sunil_

"C'mon Sunil!" giggled Dixie, rolling her eyes playfully, "Just admit it! Even Pepper probably thinks you're adorable!"

Sunil's face was bright like a cherry, mumbling to himself, walking away, "You girls and your teasing." The three girls continued to giggle about him, and make a few snickery comments.

"_Do not get me wrong. I like all three of them, I really do. It's just, I don't like being teased like that, especially since I am dating a wonderful little skunk named Pepper. I appreciate their words, but I can't handle the teasing." - Sunil_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Tadhana."

Sunil did so.

"For today's challenge, five players will paddle out with their boat to retrieve five crates tied to the bottom of the ocean. Once you have collected all five crates, you will use those crates to build a staircase. Then two of your players will be in charge of solving a ship wheel puzzle. First tribe to solve their puzzle, and spin the wheel to raise their flag, wins reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed a coffee maker, tea packs, and cinnamon buns and other treats.

"I'm sure everyone misses some delicious treats and sweets. Win today's challenge, and you'll win a coffee maker, tea packs, and all of these treats. Let's get started."

Galang

Paddling: Anise, Diddy, Luigi, Sindel, and Will

Puzzle: Sindel and Will

Tadhana

Paddling: Christian, Daisy, Dixie, Kitana, and Sunil

Puzzle: Christian and Sunil

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All ten players jumped into their tribe colored boat, and started to row out to shore. In charge of getting crates were Diddy and Sindel for Galang, and Daisy and Kitana for Tadhana. Diddy and Daisy dove into the water first to collect the first crate. Diddy was much faster underwater, and managed to take an early lead for Galang.

Galang was rowing towards their second crate, just as the time as Daisy came back up with the first crate for Tadhana. It was very heavy, even for Daisy. But she managed nontheless.

Both Kitana and Sindel, mother and daughter, dove underwater to get the second crates for their tribe. Both women came up quickly with their crates, tying it up 2-2 in terms of crates.

When both Galang and Tadhana arrived to get the third crate, Daisy and Diddy dove underwater, and just like before, Diddy came back up first with Galang's third crate. Galang was now heading for their fourth crate.

Daisy was quickly getting worn out from lifting that heavy crate, and was beginning to struggle during this portion of the challenge. Sindel dove for the fourth crate for Galang, and managed to collect it easily, putting Galang in a strong lead.

Wanting to help Daisy, Kitana dove underwater to help her, but while they tried to get the third crate, Galang collected their fifth and final crate thanks to Diddy. Galang was now heading back for the puzzle and stair case.

They finally got the third crate on board, but now their rowing was very incoherent, thanks to Sunil not being able to follow a simple direction. He himself was getting flustered.

Galang made it back to shore, and quickly assembled their stair case. Sindel and Will were now trying to do the puzzle.

Tadhana finally got back on track, and Kitana went for the fourth crate. But sadly it was too late for them.

"And got it!" shouted Sindel, turning the wheel quickly, raising the Galang flag.

"GALANG WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Galang hugged and cheered.

"Great work, once again, Galang! With another immunity under your belt, the tribes will continue to be even at seven members each after tonight. Tadhana, got very unorganized during the challenge. Tonight, another player will leave and be sent to Redemption Island. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 10

When the tribe returned from the challenge, both Daisy and Sunil wanted to apologize, but Dixie spoke up.

"Look, it's no one's fault today.. honestly, we were all in a frenzy today, and we panicked." noted Dixie.

"Yeah..." sighed Daisy, rubbing the back of her head, "But.. man, Kitana! You were such a beast today! Too bad I couldn't compete to your level."

Kitana smiled slightly under her mask, "It's nothing really. I was trained very well by my mother and mentors. This was nothing."

"_Tonight, we face tribal council. Cynthia was the easy vote... but now we need to think about the game, and who'd be better to keep around a few more days." - Kitana_

A few minutes later, Kitana, Daisy, and Sunil were walking down to the beach, discussing the vote.

"Danielle seems like the easiest vote for now," explained Kitana, "She doesn't do much anything for us in challenges, yet.. but at the same time, Gage is coming after me."

"Are you sure?" wondered Daisy, "Because if that's the case, we should just kick Gage out, ya think?"

"_I don't want Danielle to go yet! She's not the strongest, but I could care less, she's a valued member of the Tadhana tribe, whereas Gage just... seems very selfish and likely to betray us all. Especially if he plans on voting out Kitana, who is bar none our strongest." - Daisy_

"I don't mind either one. Just tell me the vote, and that's how I will vote." replied Sunil.

"I'm going to be talking to others on their own opinions," explained Kitana, "There's a chance that Christian might have to go himself, as I think there's a chance he's playing both sides. I'll let you both know on what we're doing."

Both Daisy and Sunil nodded, and watched as Kitana left.

"_Tonight, it appears to be that one of Christian, Danielle, or Gage will be leaving tonight. Personally, I do not care who goes, but I would like Christian to stay a while longer. We may need his brains for more challenges, but that's just me." - Sunil_

Meanwhile, Katherine and Gage were talking in the forest.

"Listen, I may have just saved you tonight, but you gotta trust what I tell you." explained Katherine.

Gage crossed his arms, "Do tell."

"_I told Gage what Kitana told me, and that we should vote for Dr. Farmer tonight. It's completely wise for me to do this because it keeps Gage in the game, and keeps my loyalty with Kitana in tact. Truthfully the real one playing both sides... is me, and no one is thinking that. Perfect." - Katherine_

After she had finished explaining every, Gage was ticked off, "Oh... my god! What the $#%# was Dr. Farmer thinking? Who's side is he really on?"

"That's what I told Kitana. Can we really trust him?" replied Katherine.

Gage shook his head, "I say we can't, so tonight, we're, or at least I'm voting for Dr. Farmer. Besides, he's not strong, so we don't need him."

"_I wanted to trust Dr. Farmer, but clearly he thinks he can get by from playing both sides, and figuring out the best option for himself. I don't play that way, and he'll soon learn his mistake when he joins his son out of the game." - Gage_

Meanwhile, moments before Tadhana has to leave for the vote, Kitana and Christian were talking.

"I just want to make sure of something," explained Kitana crossing her arms, "Are you sticking with me tonight? What's your game plan tonight?"

Christian shrugged, "I think it would be wise to just vote Danielle off. I mean, I love her, but she's not helpful for us."

Kitana nodded, staying silent for a moment, before saying, "...Alright then. Just getting a little paranoid, that's all. It's that time in the game, huh?"

"I guess so." chuckled Christian, scratching his head.

"_I'm not quite sure about what I want to do for the vote. Should we vote the weak out... vote out the annoying out... or vote the untrustworthy out. I'll speak with my alliance one more time.. and then we'll come up with a plan. I just hope whatever plan we choose doesn't mess us up in the future." - Kitana_

– – – – –

The Tadhana tribe arrived at tribal council.

"So at your first tribal council, you voted off Cynthia, but now without an easy vote on your hands, it should be interesting. Kitana, what do you do tonight?" asked Jeff.

Kitana shrugged.

"It's very hard to say. My mother told me that this game can get very ugly quickly, and she's certainly right. Even I don't feel safe tonight." replied Kitana.

"Danielle, you've been seeming like the Tadhana cheerleader. Surely it's been on your mind that you could be a target at any time, right?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah, certainly! I know I'm both the youngest, and the weakest probably, so I gotta do my best to make my fellow tribe members keep me around, because if I slip up, I'm so out of here!" replied Danielle.

"Sunil, there's an obvious advantage for the women on Tadhana. Does that make you nervous?" asked Jeff.

"No, not at all. I don't think the girls would work together. Well, maybe I'm just not thinking too hard about it because I don't want to feel nervous in this game. I can be one big worry wart, so I choose not to worry." replied Sunil.

"Dixie, there seems to be a lot of variables on who could be voted off tonight. How do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"Well, tonight, I'm voting for someone that I can't really rely on in the game. I want to trust everyone here, but this is Survivor, so if you make one wrong move, you can lose trust just like that." replied Dixie.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Katherine, you're up."

– – –

Christian's Vote: You're so sweet and lovable, but it's time to go. Sorry. (Danielle)

Gage's Vote: I trusted ya, Doc. I really did. Too bad that you destroyed that trust. (Christian)

Kitana's Vote: Based on talking with others, I really have no options tonight. (?)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Danielle. (She frowned slightly.)

…

Christian. One vote Christian, one vote Danielle. (He raised his eyebrows curiously.)

…

…

Christian. Two votes Christian, one vote Danielle.

…

Christian. That's three votes Christian, one vote Danielle. (He was geniunely surprised, shaking his head with a smile.)

…

…

Christian. That's four votes Christian.

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Blood vs. Water, Christian. That's five, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Christian smiled, grabbing his things and his torch, "Wow.. that was an interesting move. You got the doctor out just like that. I'll be seeing you guys on Redemption Island, then."

"Christian, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to get back in this game, grab your torch, and head off to Redemption Island. Good luck."

Christian nodded, waving goodbye to his tribe as he left the area.

"Christian didn't see it coming, yet he took it quite well. He was a well educated doctor, and now he's studying to become a lawyer. But here's a problem, he's going to Redemption Island, and I'm not sure he'll be eager to work with you if he returns. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 10

Christian walked into Redemption Island, and placed his torch with the others. He saw Ion and Cynthia sitting around the fire.

"Anyone home? It's Christian Farmer, reporting for a duel." he joked, laughing to himself.

Ion smiled, shaking his hand, "Welcome, Christian. What happened on Tadhana?"

"Oh, nothing much. Not sure what I did wrong, but I think I have an idea on what it could be." remarked Christian.

Cynthia smirked, "You don't think it's because you're pathetic in challenges?"

"Oh, hush. I'll have you know that I may be weak, but I'm certainly not brainless. I'll show you youngins a thing or two in puzzles." explained Christian.

"_I think I might've gotten my hand caught in the cookie jar trying to keep Kitana safe from the vote, and Katherine and Gage maybe... I don't know, took it the wrong way? Doesn't matter, it was a interesting move on their part, and I won't question their reasons. I'll just have to win my way back in to find out." - Christian_

VOTES

Christian – Kitana, Gage, Dixie, Danielle, Katherine, Sunil, and Daisy

Danielle – Christian

Episode 5 will be a double boot! Two players will be eliminated and sent to Redemption Island, followed by a 4-person duel, with two people doing home on Episode 6! Hype!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 The Cheshire Skunk

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Despite Ion's cheerfulness, Redemption Island was still a place of hostility, thanks to Cynthia making life worse for anyone over there._

_Despite Sindel turning against Will and Sabastian the previous night, Sindel constructed a plan to take down Anise, and even had Will convinced she had the idol. Things seemed to be getting even worse for Anise when it was discovered that Diddy actually knew that Pepper had the hidden immunity idol, and told his best ally, Luigi._

_At the Tadhana camp, Gage was making an alliance with Christian and Katherine, and told them both that the mother-daughter duo of Sindel and Kitana was by far the most dangerous duo left. Katherine, being a part of Kitana's alliance, said nothing, while Christian made his own plans. After the conversation was over, Christian made a deal with Kitana to keep her safe, only if she kept him safe._

_At the Redemption Island duel, Ion got off to a slow start, while Sabastian fell behind on the puzzle. Thanks to Cynthia blocking Sabastian out due to cheating, both she and Ion lived to see another day in the game, while Sabastian left in frustration. Ion, for winning the duel once more, gave the clue to Anise._

_Compared to the last time she had it, Anise refused to show it to anyone, immediately making Will even more suspicious about her actually having the idol. Sindel later had a discussion with Luigi and Diddy about blindsiding Anise, while Diddy didn't tell Sindel about Pepper actually having the idol, fearing she wouldn't believe him. Failing to find the idol, Anise was now convinced that Will had the idol._

_Back at Tadhana, while the Triple D's teased and had fun with Sunil, Katherine and Kitana were talking about the game, and when Kitana told Katherine about what Christian said, Katherine threw him under the bus, putting a seed into Kitana's head that maybe Christian was playing both sides._

_At the immunity challenge, Tadhana fell behind thanks to Daisy and Sunil, and Galang walked away with another victory under their belt._

_Before tribal council, Kitana's alliance planned to vote out one of Danielle, Gage, or even Christian, with Daisy trying to keep attention off of her bestie Danielle. Katherine told Gage about what Christian did, and that was enough for Gage to want to vote him off the island. Kitana had one last talk with Christian about his loyalty before they left._

_At tribal council, Katherine's work paid off, as both Kitana and Gage stayed in the game, and Christian was blindsided and sent to Redemption Island. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Galang: Anise, Diddy, Lady, Luigi, Pepper, Sindel, and Will**

**Tadhana: Daisy, Danielle, Dixie, Gage, Katherine, Kitana, and Sunil**

_**Redemption Island: Christian, Cynthia, and Ion**_

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 10

Christian arrived at Redemption Island, not feeling upset, or angry. He was just surprised at the move.

"_Well, last night was certainly a shocker. I wasn't entirely sure on what we were doing, so I just voted for Danielle. Clearly, I should've voted for myself, because I clearly was a dead Farmer walking. Sorry for the bad joke, but I'm just saying." - Christian_

"Is that you, Christian?" asked Ion, seeing someone coming from afar.

"Yep, it's me, and kinda shocked to be here, honestly," laughed Christian, taking a seat next to Ion, "This game is just crazy like my son told me."

Cynthia smirked from the shelter, snarking, "Do you think it's because maybe you were the weakest? Besides that runt, Danielle. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if I were you."

Christian shrugged, "And maybe that's the case. Oh, and I have to say, Ion, I'm sorry about the first vote."

"Oh, no worries! I kinda fully expected to be voted off first in that scenario." smiled Ion.

"_I believe out of anyone from Tadhana, I could relate to Christian the most. He's definitely wise, and knows his way around the world. He reminds me of Colonel Curtiss, almost. Definitely someone I can talk to over Cynthia, who just complains and berates me." - Ion_

So the two loved ones basically spent time talking and discussing stuff happening in the world prior to their leave to Survivor.

Cynthia laid down in the shelter, focusing more on the upcoming duel.

"_Just perfect, two brainiacs on Redemption Island, where 90% of the duels are puzzles. There better be a good element to the duel where I can easily take a lead over these bumbling fools. I need my entrance back into the game, and I won't let these mortals take that chance." - Cynthia_

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 11

When the tribe returned from tribal council, Katherine sighed of relief, feeling happy with her gameplay the previous night.

"_Last night I had to do a lot of work in order to keep Gage in my back pocket, and to keep Kitana's loyalty. Luckily, it all paid off, and here I sit still in the game with numbers on my side. I believe I've learned this game quite well." - Katherine_

She soon gathered up with Sunil, Kitana, and Daisy in the forest for a little chat.

"That vote was tough," commented Sunil, "But it needed to be done to keep our alliance secure. Do you think we made the right move?"

Kitana nodded, "I'm sure of it. Christian was nice, but I didn't trust him."

"_Christian made a few mistakes in this game, and one of those mistakes was being untrustworthy. I wanted to keep him around, but really, he wasn't strong to begin with, so he needed to go eventually." - Kitana_

"So now it's between Danielle and Gage. Honestly, Danielle would be the smart vote." noted Katherine.

Daisy shook her head, "Nuh uh! Gage has to go. Him going home would be a boost to our morale. Plus, I just cannot trust him to stay loyal to us."

Kitana nodded, "That, I agree with. Danielle may be weak, but Gage is someone who won't be on our side any time soon."

"_Thank God Dani stayed! Now I gotta keep the attention off of her! The Triple D's are going to be a powerhouse in this game, I can feel it! Right now, Gage needs to go. After that we need to avoid tribal council, because then Dixie or Dani would be next, and I can't let that happen." - Daisy_

"I think it all depends on how well we do in challenges," replied Katherine, "If we're close in competitions, Gage should go. If we're not, then we'll send Danielle home. We're neck and neck with them in competitions, most of them at any rate."

"_Eventually, there will come a time where I can't keep Gage any longer, and he'll have to go. But hopefully by the time he needs to go, I'll be in a good spot." - Katherine_

After the alliance had finished talking, Daisy had separated herself from the group, and walked into the shelter where Dixie and Danielle were.

"Okay girls, we need to talk." sighed Daisy, taking a seat in between them.

Dixie looked at her curiously, "What's wrong, Daisy?"

"We might be good for the next vote," explained Daisy, "But afterwards, there may be some problems coming up, and we might be in danger."

"_There hasn't been much game talk for the Tadhana tribe, but lately myself, Daisy, and Danielle have been in an alliance dubbed the Triple D's. We're a quiet trio within the core group of seven, but if we're discovered, they'll pick us off. However, Daisy has relations to Kitana, and she can keep in check, which is wonderful." - Dixie_

Danielle bit her lower lip, "That must mean I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Definitely, Dani, but don't you worry! We're definitely voting Gage off next! But we absolutely need to win challenges until the merge or a swap to save us." smiled Daisy, brightly.

Dixie hugged both girls, "I'm sure that no matter happens, we'll be absolutely fine!"

"_I gotta trust Daisy and Dixie for now! We're definitely not the majority vote, but we are a tight trio, that's for sure! I can only hope that my Mom is in a great spot on Galang, I mean she's survived up until now, so I think she's good to go!" - Danielle_

– – – – –

Galang Day 11

Anise was laying down on the beach, enjoying the bright sun with the small breeze. Joining her were Lady and Pepper.

"Such a beautiful day today, wouldn't you say, ladies?" giggled Anise, spreading her arms and legs out cheerfully.

Pepper nodded, "Oh yeah! It's so awesome to have a day without any sort of cloud in the sky."

"_Day 11, and we're in a good spot, I'd say. I'm in a good alliance with Lady and Anise, and I have the idol. We may not have majority at the moment, but I'm sure we'll be fine if we do our best to get numbers." - Pepper_

"Guys worried at all that Danielle or Sunil are gone?" asked Anise, looking at both of them.

Lady nodded, "Just a tad, I'm afraid.. she's not the strongest, after all, so I wouldn't be surprised to see her go."

Anise wrapped an arm around Lady, "And don't worry about going to protect her on Redemption Island, if ya have to! We'll keep Dani safe!"

"_Hearing Anise say those words makes me feel more at ease about having to save my daughter if I have to. I can only pray and hope she stays safe on Tadhana. But without Cynthia for an easy target... I'm sure the target on Danielle is growing." - Lady_

Lady smiled thankfully at Anise, while Pepper spoke up, "Got any plans, Anise? Did ya find the idol yet?"

Anise shook her head, sighing, "Nope. I think Will might've found it already.. or anyone really, but I think Will is likely the one with the idol."

"_I've been in that forest for a long time with three clues! I should have it by now, but I don't! That means someone has the idol, and since Lady nor Pepper haven't spoken up about it... I think Will might've found it!" - Anise_

"With only one clue..? Sounds kinda unrealistic, if you ask me." noted Lady.

"His back is against the wall, Lady!" explained Anise, "He would kill to have an idol at this point. So if we lose immunity.. we're going to try and flush it out."

Pepper tilted her head, "On who?"

"Luigi or Diddy? Duh! We need Sindel for challenges, and those two guys are thick as thieves after Farmer's blindside, so we need to split them up." confirmed Anise.

"_For now, I'm keeping the idol a secret. I don't mind letting Anise believe Will has it for now, because that puts a target on him, over us, and if we can make a clear path to the merge, that'll be perfect." - Pepper_

Meanwhile, Luigi and Diddy were eating fish and rice in the shelter, watching Will and Sindel tend to the fire.

Diddy shook his head, setting his bowl to the side, "We need to tell them about the idol, Luigi. I think it's in our best interest."

"_Originally, I didn't want Sindel or Will knowing about Pepper's idol, just because I'm afraid they'll think I'm lying, and be tattletales, thus getting me out of this game. But then I realized that would be just stupid of me, so... we're going to tell them." - Diddy_

Luigi shook his head, "No! I think it's valuable information to keep to ourselves. If they know she has it... then... then maybe they won't search for it anymore.. and then those girls will know somethings up."

"It just sounds too risky at this point, Luigi," explained Diddy, "The chances of us getting one of them out is 2 out of 3 if they play it. Considering it worked in Virmire when the chances were 1 in 3, I think we're going to score."

Luigi laid down in the shelter, sighing softly, "I would keep it to us for now.. if it's desperate... we show. Is that okay..?"

Diddy thought about it, before nodding, "Fine. Let's see how this goes. Who knows.. maybe we'll go on a winning streak."

"_If we land in trouble, it's best then we tell Sindel and Will about Pepper's idol. That way, we can plan our votes better, and probably avoid her using it. If we just tell them... they may blow our cover. I don't want that." - Luigi_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes had to send in 3 people from their tribe to come and watch the duel at hand. Galang chose Anise, Will, and Pepper, and Tadhana chose Danielle, Sunil, and Dixie.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for today's duel."

Ion, Cynthia, and Christian walked out into the duel arena.

"Welcome to Redemption Arena. Your loved ones, along with Will, Pepper, Danielle, Sunil, and Dixie, have all come to watch you compete in the challenge."

"_Cynthia might actually be screwed today, which would be lovely. But if she does.. man is Sindel missing out on bashing her today. That was what I was looking forward to this whole game." - Will_

"_I believe Christian and Ion are two smart men competing against a very arrogant and self centered Queen like Cynthia. I have no doubt that they will beat her at her own game." - Sunil_

"Unless Ion speaks up, there will be no one swapping out, as both Cynthia and Christian are without loved ones. This is it. One shot to stay in the game. The two winners stay and the loser is out for good. Here's how the challenge works: you will disassemble a crate and use those pieces to build a bridge. Once you've completed the bridge, cross over it, and then start to take it apart, using those pieces to solve a puzzle. First two players to solve the puzzle, stay alive on Redemption Island. Loser is out of the game for good. In addition, first place gets a hidden immunity idol clue, which will be given to someone in the stands. Let's get started."

"_Seriously, Probst? Another puzzle? Against two geniuses? This is such bull#$%# at this point. I am Queen Cynthia for crying out loud! This game should been mine two seasons ago. Instead I'm out here trying to win my way back in. Such a disgrace for a Queen." - Cynthia_

"_Cynthia could pull a fast one on me out here, and I can't let that happen. My son failed to return, so I must do him proud, and win my way back into the game. I'm not scared of Ion or Cynthia, so this is my chance for Redemption." - Christian_

"_Assembling the bridge could be tricky on my end, but hopefully it doesn't take too long. Christian will be good competition, so hopefully we both beat Cynthia, and be rid of the evil Queen once and for all." - Ion_

All three duelists got situated and ready for the challenge to begin.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ion, Cynthia, and Christian got right to work tearing apart their crates. Being the strongest, Cynthia had a slight lead over Ion and Christian, assembling her bridge before they were.

Despite Cynthia's early lead, both Ion and Christian were catching up to her, assembling their bridges with her, with Ion maintaining a slight lead over Christian.

"C'mon... I don't wanna see Cynthia stay again..." muttered Pepper, sitting on her fluffy tail.

Eventually, Cynthia finished her bridge, and crossed over. She was now allowed to tear it apart, and do her puzzle. Ion and Christian were slowly close to finishing their bridge. Soon, Ion finished, and started on his puzzle along with Cynthia.

Ion got all of his pieces together, and made a plan on the ground. Christian soon finished his bridge, and started on his puzzle. Cynthia already had 3 of her pieces on the board.

"Do you think that's the best way you can do it, mortal?" sneered Cynthia, looking at Ion as she did her puzzle, "You're doing it too slow to beat me for once."

But Ion didn't reply, instead, he started to place the pieces in, one by one. Cynthia looked in shock as he...

…

…

…

...had it right after doing it on the ground.

"JUST LIKE THAT! ION WINS HIS FOURTH DUEL, AND STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone cheered for Ion, especially Anise, who was hopping up and down.

Cynthia growled in frustration, and got back to work on her puzzle. During her rant on Ion, Christian was catching up, quickly making ground on Cynthia.

"Could this be it for her..?" questioned Dixie, looking at Danielle.

Danielle nodded, "I really hope so.. Come on Christian! You can do it!"

Both Cynthia and Christian were neck and neck during the puzzle. This was coming down to the last minute.

In the end, one finished literally 5 seconds before the other...

…

…

…

…

…

"Literally... a five second difference... FOR CHRISTIAN! HE STAYS ALIVE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Christian, and it was exceptionally loud, as Cynthia was finally gone.

"Congratulations, Ion, Christian. You both stay alive and fight to see another day in this game. Cynthia, you've played this game as devious and as evil as anybody else in this game. Your shot at winning this game has come to an end. You can take your buff off, throw it in the fire, and head on home."

Cynthia didn't move, instead she crossed her arms, "No. I will be keeping my buff, Probst. This entire game was rigged against me from the start. I am Queen Cynthia, I should still be in the game with slaves by my side, helping me win this game for once!"

"Unfortunately, Cynthia, this is not the-"

"Shut up!" shouted Cynthia, "Ever since Packers, I could tell you hated me! You ruined my game there, and now with these stupid twists, and equally stupid players, you ruined my game here!"

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" shouted Anise, "You're such a crybaby, Cynthia! So what? Things don't go in your favor, you might as well say it's all rigged?"

"Believe me when I say this, little brat," continued Cynthia, "You will start saying the same thing when your poor pathetic Fon Master gets eliminated in the last duel, because that will certainly be endurance, and not a puzzle. No doubt. So sure that Probst and all these producers will rig it for someone else. If it's going to be rigged, rig it for me next time."

"Just get out of here, Cynthia!" shouted Will, "This game isn't rigged at all. It's the way you play the damn game that causes you to get voted out first! Look at Sindel. She doesn't force you to dig your face into the ground, or berate them."

"Yet she blows up shelters when she loses. Whatever, I'm done here. Goodbye you stupid people." muttered Cynthia.

She then left the Redemption Island arena, keeping her buff on. Jeff simply sighed, shaking his head.

"Well then... before you return to your camps, we have something to deal with, of course. Ion's idol clue."

– – – – –

**Cynthia's Final Words**

"I have nothing to say here. I have a lawsuit ready to go to the producers for rigging this entire game, and those other fools are completely brainwashed into thinking it's not. I am the almighty Queen, they should respect me, and give me all the power! I'm finished with this stupid fixed game."

– – – – –

"Ion, since you came in first place today, you have earned a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol. Out of the six visitors who came, which one will get the clue?"

Anise mouthed the words 'Sunil' to Ion, smirking mischievously.

Ion blinked, before turning to Jeff, "I'm going to spread the love a little bit. Sunil, is it? I want you to have it."

Jeff nodded, and walked up Tadhana's steps to hand Sunil the clue.

"What you do with the clue is up to you, Will. Both tribes can head back to camp, and await the next immunity challenge. Ion, Christian, head back to your camp, and await your next opponent. See you all later."

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 12

With Cynthia finally gone from the game, all of the Tadhana members were all happy and feeling energized.

"And now.. a toast." said Kitana, "A toast to Fon Master Ion, and Christian Farmer, for ridding us of that vicious Queen, Cynthia."

All seven players clinked their canteens together, and started to drink.

"...would be better if it was champagne." said Sunil, shrugging.

"_So yesterday, Cynthia was finally defeated on Redemption Island, and I'm just feeling so happy! Aha! Such a duo she and her boy toy were! They were the first duo eliminated from the game, and now... it's time for the next Queen duo to be knocked out!" - Gage_

After the toast was over, Gage and Katherine walked off into the jungle to talk.

"We got to pull the blinds over Kitana next," demanded Gage, "She and her mother will dominate this game if we don't do anything about it."

Katherine nodded, "I completely agree, but right now, we're going to need our strength. Dr. Farmer wasn't strong, yeah, but Danielle's useless, sad to say."

"Danielle can go next! Kitana needs to go next, so that way we weaken that powerful mother-daughter duo!" smirked Gage.

"_Gage is hell bent now on voting Kitana out, and I don't know if I can create any more diversions to keep the two from going against eachother." (sighs) "So much for being a double agent." - Katherine_

Gage continued, crossing his arms, "And the best part? Those two girls that usually hang out in the shelter? Danielle and Dixie? We can use them! That's four, and it's enough to kick Kitana to Redemption Island."

"Yeah, but like Dr. Farmer said, she could come right back into the game. Cynthia's completely right, Ion can't do endurance as far as I know. Kitana's competed in Mortal Kombat, so she'll ace it!" explained Katherine.

"_Kathy's very worried about voting off Kitana, in fear that she'll come back into the game with plans to get us out. I don't see that being a possibility, really. There's plenty of time before the final duel, so she'll probably be gone by then." - Gage_

Meanwhile, Daisy, Sunil, and Kitana were off in the forest, as Sunil was reading to them the clue.

"Finally we get some clues over here!" laughed Daisy, "I was born ready to play the idol game."

"_I really do not know why Ion gave me a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol. Perhaps it's because Anise told him to? And maybe Pepper is aligned with Anise? That's just all speculation in my head that I hope I do not get in trouble for." - Sunil_

Kitana looked around the forest, crossing her arms, "Unfortunately I doubt we'll find it anytime soon. Not like that's a bad thing. We're the first ones to get a clue for the idol, and with Gage as our next target, I think we're set."

"I'm just afraid I'll be targeted because I have the immunity clue in my pocket, not literally, but you know." worried Sunil.

"I wouldn't worry, Sunil," reassured Kitana, "Daisy can get Danielle and Dixie on our side if we need them, and Katherine's on board with us. You shouldn't have to worry about a thing."

"_Sunil getting the clue was good for my alliance, because we hold the upper hand over anybody on Tadhana. For now, I want to keep it secret from Katherine, because until Gage is gone, she's on my radar." - Kitana_

– – – – –

Galang Day 12

Two people were very happy after the result of the duel. The first of which was Sindel, who was boasting happily.

"Haha!" she laughed, "Now everyone knows how much of a sore loser Cynthia is. She's a poor excuse of a Queen, and she will never up to par like myself. How pathetic."

"_I had wished I had gone to the duel, because I was told that Cynthia was complaining about the game being rigged, and how she should've been handed the title. What a bitch. She's only out this early because of the way she's played, not because it's rigged against you." - Sindel_

"Just don't get cocky, Sindel," noted Will, smirking, "After all, we're still playing the game, and no one wants a cocky lady around."

Sindel shrugged, "You want a cocky lady, we got one. Her name is Anise."

Anise was very perky, humming a small tune to herself.

"_Heehee! Ion wins yet another duel, and since I want to get some loyalties from Tadhana.. I had him give a clue to Sunil to hopefully send him a message that like.. hey, we'll work with you, because we have your skunkfriend with us. Besides, the name similarities between Sunil and Senel? Come on, I couldn't help it." - Anise_

Sindel watched Anise from afar, and sat down next to Will, "She's got to go next, I'm telling you. We need to get Diddy and Luigi on our side, and vote the brat off."

"I know that much, but we need to find that idol," replied Will, "Honestly, I'm convinced Anise has it. Especially since Ion didn't give the clue to her. Huge signal that she probably has it."

"_I am about... 85% sure that Anise has the idol right now. She's been super giddy lately... her partner Ion gave the clue to Sunil on the other tribe.. it's just getting really fishy over here, and she's doing a great job with it. Too bad she's not hiding it very well." - Will_

"My best plan would be to vote for Pepper next," explained Sindel, "She's not the best competitor, and with her boyfriend having a clue.. that's a target itself."

Will nodded, "That would be the best option, really. Nice suggestion, Sindel."

Sindel smirked, and the two of them shook hands.

"_Regardless of what happens at the next vote, we have Anise right where we want her, and that'll be glorious! Ever since Sabastian was voted off, I've slightly changed my plans for the future. Instead of sticking with Will for the rest of the game... it will be to get to the merge, and go with what my daughter has made. Perfect, don't you think?" - Sindel_

Meanwhile, Pepper and Lady were sitting in the shelter, talking.

"I want to hear your opinion on something," noted Lady, "Would it be wrong of me to leave you guys.. and save my daughter if she ever gets voted off?"

Pepper shook her head, "Nah, not at all. I mean, even Anise said you should step in for your daughter, and we'll take care of her! Would I do the same for Sunil? Maybe, but I think he'd rather keep me in the game, and let him fight his own battle, but I don't really know entirely."

"This is a much more difficult game.. playing against our loved ones, and making big moves all around the same time. I think I can bare with it, but just my daughter means a lot to me, as with all my children." replied Lady.

"_Lady's a very sweet girl, and as we've seen before, she plays based on emotion, and her love for her best friends, and now her daughter. I don't think we should be shocked to see her save Danielle, and in fact, I don't mind it! After all, nothing changes as Danielle will be safe with us, just as much as Lady." - Pepper_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Galang."

Diddy did so.

"Before I say anything, tribal immunity is not what you'll be playing for today. You will be playing for reward... and a shot at individual immunity."

Everyone was surprised, raising eyebrows.

"Because tonight, both tribes will be going to tribal council, and two people will be voted off and sent to Redemption Island. Win today's reward, and you will earn a chance to win individual immunity. For today's challenge, you will square off one-on-one in a ring toss. You will slide down a slippery slide, and then when you get to the end, you will toss your ring onto one of three hooks. First to score earns a point. First tribe to four, wins reward, and a shot at individual immunity."

Jeff revealed some steaks, ribs, vegetables, and a grill.

"Fish is good, but steak is entirely a different thing. Win reward, and you will win a major feast to have back at camp before the upcoming vote. In addition, winning tribe also gets to compete in individual immunity, and another twist will follow that challenge, which I'll get to then. Let's get started."

"First round, we will have boyfriend taking on girlfriend. Diddy Kong vs. Dixie Kong! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both kongs slid down the slide quickly, and retrieved their rings within minutes. Both kongs then got to work on trying to throw their ring onto the hook.

…

…

"Dixie scores first! Tadhana leads 1-0!"

Both Diddy and Dixie gave eachother a hug, while Diddy kissed her cheek in congrats.

"Next round, we have Luigi for Galang, facing off against Sunil for Tadhana. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both guys slid down the slide, and slipped down towards their rings. Sunil missed his on the way down, while Luigi grabbed his, giving Luigi a few extra shots to make to give Galang a point. Sunil got his ring back, but it was too late.

"Luigi scores for Galang! We're tied 1-1!"

Sunil shook his head, while Luigi did a little dance.

"For this round, we have a rematch between Anise Tatlin and Princess Daisy! How will this one go? Survivors ready? GO!"

Both girls went down the slide in a fast motion, and grabbed their rings. Anise threw the ring with both of her hands, often missing. Daisy threw it with one hand, having done similar competitions in the Olympics. It was not close.

"Daisy scores for Tadhana! Tadhana leads 2-1!"

Anise kicked at the sand, while Daisy cheered in happiness.

"Time to see if the little ones can do big things here! Pepper will go for Galang, and Danielle will go for Tadhana! Survivors ready? GO!"

Danielle did a cute little belly flop down the slide, while Pepper rode down on her fluffy tail. Danielle quickly grabbed the ring, having gotten there first, and made a toss.

It...

…

…

...connected!

"Just like that! Danielle scores quickly for Tadhana! Tadhana extends their lead 3-1!"

Danielle was in utter excitement that she earned a point, while Pepper shrugged it off, a little upset at not scoring.

"Time for another rematch. Lady for Galang, taking on Katherine for Tadhana. Katherine, win this round, Tadhana wins reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Lady mimicked her daughter's belly flop, and slid down just as fast as Katherine. Lady grabbed the ring, and got to work. Katherine made it down soon, and started to toss her ring, hoping to win reward for her tribe.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Lady scores! Galang is catching up 3-2!"

Katherine sighed, shaking her head. Lady hugged her tribe tightly, happy she got a point.

"Will's going up for Galang this time, while Kitana will be working for Tadhana. Kitana would love to get a win here. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Kitana and Will slid down the slide, and grabbed their rings around the same time. Kitana's throws were a little floppy, while Will was throwing his rings a little off course.

Soon...

….

…

…

...Will's ring landed after 8 or 9 misses.

"Will scores and keeps Galang alive! We're tied 3-3!"

Kitana shook her head in frustration, while Will fist pumped.

"It's time for a showdown for reward. Gage, Sabastian's brother, will be taking on Sindel, Kitana's mother. Will Gage get revenge, or will Sindel show her daughter what she's made of? Survivors ready? GO!"

Gage had a sloppy start, but Sindel made it down quickly for Galang, and started her ring tossing. Gage soon made it down the slide, and grabbed his ring, fumbling with it a little. Gage's throws were very lazy, while Sindel's were a little forceful. Both of their tribes were rooting them on, hoping to have a wonderful feast...

…

…

…

...and it turned out that lazy shots had better accuracy then forceful ones.

"And with that.. GAGE WINS REWARD FOR TADHANA!"

All of Tadhana hugged and cheered.

"Close challenge, but a great effort to both tribes! Tadhana, since you've earned yourself a nice reward, let's have it pay off with an individual immunity challenge. Galang, nothing for you, but go ahead and take a seat on the sit out bench."

All of the Galang tribe members took a seat behind Jeff, ready to watch their loved ones compete.

"For your individual immunity challenge, you will do the same challenge again, only this time, your goal is to get three rings on your hooks. Doesn't matter where it lands, as long as it's around a hook. First person to finish, wins immunity at tribal council. There's also a twist, which will be revealed after the challenge. Wait for my go."

All seven players got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone started to toss their rings onto hooks one by one. Each player had their own unique strategies, and some were paying off, while others were not.

Gage was intentionally throwing the challenge, seeing as he didn't want to come off as a threat, and that he believed he was safe. Danielle, compared to earlier, was also having a tough time getting her rings onto the hooks.

Daisy and Sunil were also, slightly, throwing the challenge. They didn't feel in danger, and didn't want to come off too strong.

It seemed to come down to Dixie, Katherine, and Kitana. Kitana was timing her shots a lot better then she once was during the reward challenge. Dixie and Katherine were also doing much better with their throws. All three of them ended up having one last shot to make.

In the end...

…

…

…

Kitana's missed by a long shot, Katherine's bounced off, while Dixie's landed perfectly.

"And with that, DIXIE WINS INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped for Dixie.

"Great performance today, Dixie! This is your second individual win, and you are becoming quite a competitor. Now, let's get to the twist. Dixie, since you've won individual immunity, you must now give individual immunity to a member on the Galang tribe. Please choose now."

The decision didn't take long for Dixie, as she took the necklace from Jeff, and placed it around Diddy's neck, kissing his cheek.

"Well said. Diddy and Dixie are both safe at the vote tonight. Tadhana, you will attend tribal council first, and then Galang will follow suit. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Tadhana Day 13

Dixie felt happy to win yet another immunity challenge, but upon returning to camp, she started to think she made a mistake.

"_Y'know, I'd love to win a lot of challenges, but I feel like now I made a mistake to win that challenge, because that's my second individual victory; both individual challenges. Both times, I was able to keep Diddy safe. I'm just paranoid that I might ruin Diddy's game as well as my own." - Dixie_

A few minutes later, Kitana, Katherine, Sunil, and Daisy all walked into the jungle for a few minutes to discuss the vote.

"Honestly, let me ask everyone this question," explained Kitana, "Who do you trust more? Gage? Or Danielle?"

"Easily Danielle." replied Daisy.

"Danielle." noted Sunil.

Kitana nodded, "Exactly. Gage is completely untrustworthy, and already made his mark before Cynthia even left. Tonight, we'll easily send him off. Are we good?"

Katherine nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I like the guy, and we're friends, but... it's a game. Can't always keep your friends around."

"_Will's game usually involves keeping his old allies and friends in check. I don't want to play like that, honestly. However, if Gage can find a way to vote Kitana off, and get Dixie and Danielle on board.. then maybe we'll do it, but otherwise, I'll just put the knife in his coffin." - Katherine_

"Guess we're set then!" smiled Daisy, high fiving all of her allies.

"Daisy, let the two girls know what we're doing," informed Kitana, "We don't need them, but it's nice to keep them in the loop, I think."

Daisy nodded, and left the area. A few minutes later, everyone split up back to camp.

"_Anything can happen tonight, but I'm so ready to finally vote Gage off! He's been a pain in my ass since Day 1 of this thing, and I'll be glad to see him leave!" - Daisy_

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Gage was sitting in between Danielle and Dixie, discussing his plans.

"Listen up," explained Gage, "I have Katherine on board.. if you two join me, we can start the rebellion against Kitana and Sindel. If we don't do this now... they'll dominate the game. Trust me."

"_I don't believe I'm on the chopping block, and if I am, I don't think I'm going home. Katherine has my back, and I think it's easy to sway Dixie and Danielle by saying that they'll be going out tonight and the next night. It's that easy, I think." - Gage_

"I'm not sure if it's the right move yet," noted Dixie, "I mean, Kitana is our strongest member. If she's gone, and we're not merged or swapped, who do we rely on?"

"Well... me of course!" smirked Gage.

Both Danielle and Dixie sweat dropped at his arrogance.

"_Gage is very arrogant. He thinks he can weaken our tribe, and become the hero it needs after Kitana goes home. Quite frankly he's only digging himself a grave if he continues to act this way." - Danielle_

"Well... if you have the numbers to do it... I don't see why not." shrugged Danielle, just wanting to let Gage be well assured about it.

Gage smirked, "Good! Because if we don't do this now.. Danielle's likely going home tonight. It's in your best interest."

With that said, he gave a thumbs up, and left. Both Dixie and Danielle shrugged at him behind his back.

Danielle giggled, "Well, I think that confirmed my vote."

"Definitely." laughed Dixie.

Both girls fist-bumped eachother, and laid back down.

"_Tonight will be probably the only vote where I don't have to worry about myself, Daisy, or Danielle being in trouble tonight. Gage sealed his fate with some of his actions around the camp, and his arrogant, abrasive attitude. It's a no brainer." - Dixie_

– – – – –

Galang Day 13

As soon as the tribe returned from the challenge, the strategy talk commenced.

Anise, Lady, and Pepper went into the shelter to discuss a few things.

"Alright girls! We have a lot of stuff to do tonight, so let's just focus on what we can do, knowing Will probably has the idol." started Anise.

As Anise spoke, Pepper turned her head, seeing Will, Sindel, Luigi, and Diddy walk off into the jungle to talk. This made her nervous, but she kept her cool for now.

"_It's not like me to get paranoid in this game, but when I saw the other tribe members go into the jungle... yeah, the sirens go off in my head, and I need to take action, and come up with a plan." - Pepper_

"I don't think we should vote for Will tonight," explained Lady, "If he's alone in the game, he'll definitely use it tonight. So let's avoid voting him tonight. That leaves Luigi as the only valid choice."

Anise nodded, "If Will doesn't play the idol, I think there's a good chance it's not in his possession, or that someone else has it."

"_Lady's suggestion was to vote for Luigi, and let Will flush the idol out! Diddy and Luigi have to be broken up anyway, and there's no way we're targeting Sindel, as I made that special deal with her. So, with any luck, Luigi will go home tonight, and we're in motion for the merge. Awesome!" - Anise_

"That's for the best, I think." nodded Pepper, not really paying attention, but knowing what the plan was.

"I will talk with Sindel before we leave tonight, so just keep calm, and we'll be set!" smiled Anise, patting both Pepper's and Lady's heads before leaving.

With that all said and done, Pepper left from her spot, and climbed up into the trees.

"_Right now, the plan is to vote Luigi off, since it's a move to get Will to use his idol, and not have it backfire. I like Luigi a lot, but right now it's the best move for us." - Lady_

Meanwhile, Sindel, Will, Luigi, and Diddy were all talking in the forest, discussing the vote.

"Listen, it's plainly obvious Anise has the idol, or she wouldn't of let Ion give the clue to Sunil," explained Sindel, "Tonight, we're voting for Pepper just to avoid the idol being used. Join us, if you want."

"I think it could be a mistake.." worried Luigi, "I mean, what if Anise uses the idol on Pepper, thinking we're going to vote for someone else?"

"_Sindel and Will want us to vote for Pepper, which of course... could be a bad move if the idol is played tonight, since Pepper has it. Now would be the best time to tell them who really does have the idol." - Diddy_

"Guys... Anise doesn't have the idol. Pepper does. I speak for myself when I say I saw her pull it out of a tree," noted Diddy, "If it's played, we're making a mistake."

"A mistake they might overlook," continued Sindel, "Even if what you say is true, Diddy, then we'll still vote for her. Maybe the idol won't be used, because I might just give them a little assurance.."

"_I can easily tell Anise's group that I'm 100% with them, and with that said, they might not use that idol of theirs. Allowing me, and the rest of my alliance to vote Pepper off tonight, sending the idol with her to Redemption Island. How clever, hmm?" - Sindel_

Will nodded, "Do that, then. Whatever it takes, because we need to get that idol out, or flushed, or whatever the case. I think they're going for me tonight, so if you guys flip, I'm screwed. Might of just given you a reason to vote me off, but hehe.. don't think much of it."

Diddy nodded, smiling, and giving a thumbs up, "Don't worry Will! I'm on board! Right, Luigi?"

"Exactly, Pepper it is tonight!" nodded Luigi.

"_Tonight, I feel safe with this new alliance of me, Diddy, Sindel, and Will. We'll take out Anise and her girls, and take away some of her power. I would side with the good guys, but really.. who's a good guy on Survivor?" - Luigi_

After agreeing to the plan, both Sindel and Will were leaving the area, back to camp. All of a sudden, Pepper dropped down from above, hanging onto a tree branch with her tail, looking at them upside down.

This startled Will a bit, but Sindel wasn't the least startled. She merely crossed her arms, "Were you spying on us this whole time?"

Pepper shrugged, "Not really. Y'know, I was just hanging out... hehe... hanging out. I'm terrible at puns, I know, but I just wanted to drop in."

"_When I played Prison Island, I really had no strategy. I just made friends, and told jokes. Y'know, what I normally do in life. I left strategy up to Kasumi and Batgirl. Here, I gotta do more work to keep myself and my alliance safe. I mean, Lady doesn't do much of it to begin with and Anise... is just Anise." - Pepper_

Will chuckled, "Almost like the Cheshire Skunk from that angle."

Pepper giggled at the joke, "If ya say so, but I just wanted to tell you both a few things. Like... potential threats down the road."

"Do share, Pepper. We don't have long, you see." muttered Sindel.

"Listen, who has won both individual immunity challenges? Dixie. Who's her boyfriend? Diddy. Who's Diddy aligned with? Luigi. Who's Luigi's girlfriend? Daisy. I have this strong feeling that maybe those four might come together at the merge, and become a powerful alliance of four," explained Pepper, "Aside from Luigi, Daisy, Dixie, and Diddy can all perform well in challenges, and beat us all. What I'm saying is... I think we need to split up Diddy and Luigi."

Will looked at Sindel, before looking back at Pepper, "That's... a valid point."

"_Of course, we're talking about voting out Pepper, and then she pops in moments later, and brings up a good point about Luigi and Diddy. Since we voted Farmer off, they've been floating to where the numbers were to keep safe. If they get Dixie and Daisy, they'll kick some major ass, and I'm in no mood to watch that happen." - Will_

"How do we know you aren't playing us?" asked Sindel, not trusting her.

"Luigi goes tonight... then Diddy the next night." replied Pepper.

Will nodded, "Then you must do something for us. Once those two leave, you help us take Anise out.

Pepper replied quickly. "Deal. I don't mind her, but I can feel the power getting to her head." She then let herself drop from the branch, and onto Will's head, "Now, let's head back to camp?"

"_Right now, I'm lying to them, but if it does come down to it, maybe I will stab Anise in the back. I ain't afraid to do it, you know, so... we'll see what happens tonight. Did I do a good job, or did I screw myself?" - Pepper_

– – – – –

The Tadhana tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Back to back tribal councils, and yet we had a lot of stuff go on. Katherine, I gotta ask, how was your reward?" asked Jeff.

"It was very amazing! For some weird reason, the cameras weren't around us when we were eating. So... I'm not sure what that was all about, but whatever. I'm just glad to get some food in my belly." replied Katherine.

"Danielle, this was your first challenge you competed in, and you got it on your first try. Has your tribe underestimated you?" asked Jeff.

Danielle nodded.

"Definitely! I'm not some weak little crybaby! I'm a tough little dog, and I may be young, but not a weakling." replied Danielle.

"Gage, how confident are you that things will fly your way tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Very confident. They say never get cocky on Survivor, but I've made it this far, and haven't been voted out yet. I think I've earned my spot on this tribe." replied Gage.

"Dixie, you're safe tonight, so what do you do tonight to keep yourself safe in the future?" asked Jeff.

"I just gotta keep my friends close, and be a valued member of the tribe. It's all I can do at this point." replied Dixie.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Dixie, you're up."

– – –

Gage's Vote: Sorry, babe, but we don't need you around any longer. (Kitana)

Katherine's Vote: I'm sorry, but it's come down to this. (?)

Kitana's Vote: No one can trust you, so I think this vote will come and go quickly. (Gage)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Gage. (He blinked, but shrugged.)

…

Kitana. One vote Kitana, one vote Gage.

…

…

Gage. Two votes Gage, one vote Kitana. (He shook his head, looking at his tribe.)

…

Gage. Three votes Gage, one vote Kitana.

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Blood vs. Water, Gage. That's four, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Gage was furious, refusing to speak as he brought his torch up.

"Gage, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to get back in this game, grab your torch, and head off to Redemption Island. Good luck."

Gage flipped off his tribe as he grabbed his torch, and retreated to Redemption Island, muttering, "Such retards."

"Seemed like one of the first easy votes for Tadhana since the beginning of the game. Now that both tribes will soon be at six members each, how will this game shape out? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

The Galang tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Tadhana has just finished voting somebody off, and they're now at Redemption Island, awaiting to see who else will be joining him or her. Pepper, was there much chaos back at camp after the challenge?" asked Jeff.

Pepper nodded.

"Definitely! Uh... there was a lot of discussion on who has the idol.. and what they're doing with it. But I have my plans, and hopefully, everyone else does as well." replied Pepper.

"Sindel, I wanna ask, how does it feel to be the winning Queen between yourself and Cynthia?" asked Jeff.

"You mustn't ask such a silly question, Jeff. You need to offer me better competition. Cynthia was a joke, in my eyes. Nothing more then a sore loser, and easy prey." replied Sindel.

"Lady, you got votes the last time this tribe voted. Do you think you're in trouble?" asked Jeff.

"A little bit, yes. I'm not the strongest, nor am I in the majority alliance. There's so many factors right now, that it's impossible to believe you have majority. It'd be foolish to think you're safe tonight, unless you're Diddy." replied Lady.

Both Will and Anise looked around their tribe.

"Will, how are you coping after the loss of your best ally, Sabastian?" asked Jeff.

Will shrugged.

"Not too bad, I guess. It helps that I don't have as big a target on my back as I did when Sabastian was still in the game. I mean, I'm still a target, yeah, but there's much bigger prey on the line." replied Will.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Luigi, you're up."

– – –

Diddy's Vote: You have the idol, and I hope Sindel does her work to make you feel safe. (Pepper)

Pepper's Vote: All part of the plan, but you're a good guy. Never forget that. (Luigi)

Will's Vote: This decision was seriously back and forth in my mind. I've made it up... right now. (?)

– – –

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Pepper considered it, but kept ahold of her idol.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Pepper. (She nodded, biting her lower lip.)

…

Pepper. Two votes Pepper.

…

…

Luigi. One vote Luigi, two votes Pepper. (He placed his head in his hands, worried.)

…

Luigi. Tied two votes Luigi, two votes Pepper.

…

…

Luigi. Three votes Luigi, two votes Pepper. (Luigi shut his eyes, hoping Will and Sindel pulled through.)

…

…

…

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Blood vs. Water, Luigi. That's four, and it's plenty. You need to hand me your torch.

Luigi sighed deeply, taking his torch up, and giving it to Jeff, shaking Diddy's hand as he did so.

"Luigi, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"But you will have a chance to get back in this game, grab your torch, and head off to Redemption Island. Good luck."

Luigi nodded, giving a thumbs up to his tribe before leaving to Redemption Island.

"Seemed like a big old blindside to me. As the game goes on, and the days get longer, it will be difficult to determine what moves need to be made in order for you to seize control of the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Redemption Island Night 13

Both Gage and Luigi eventually made it to Redemption Island. Gage crashed into the shelter, whining and complaining about his former tribe. Luigi took a seat next to Christian and Ion.

"Dear lord... can he just accept his fate?" sighed Luigi, having listened to Gage the whole trip to Redemption Island.

Christian shook his head, "I don't blame you. I figured he'd be this way when he was voted off."

"I think Gage needs a wake up call in life," replied Ion, "He doesn't seem entirely happy right now, and that's because of how he played the game."

"_Even Katherine voted against me! This is just stupid.. I'm mad at my tribe for voting out one of their stronger members, and keeping someone who will be a threat later down the road with her mother! Whatever... they can all lose for all I care." - Gage_

"How are you, on the other side, Luigi?" asked Christian.

Luigi shrugged, "Not too bad, I guess. A little surprised, but I've been through blindsides before."

"_Clearly, something happened that Diddy and I were unaware of before tribal council, and it all flipped onto me after whatever happened. I feel sad, but it's not the end of the world, as Redemption Island is something I could win at, and return to play!" - Luigi_

VOTE

TADHANA

Gage – Kitana, Dixie, Danielle, Katherine, Sunil, and Daisy

Kitana – Gage

GALANG

Luigi – Anise, Sindel, Will, Pepper, and Lady

Pepper – Luigi and Diddy

Episode 6 will see two players leave at Redemption Island, and then following the duel will be a tribal shuffle! You will get to see the new tribes on my Wiki later tonight! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


End file.
